Harry Potter: Redemption of the Innocent
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?
1. Summer Surprises

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

* * *

**Summer Surprises**

* * *

The summer after second year, first proved itself to be a bit slow. At least in Charlie Hunter's view, but that was mainly because while the rest of Spinner's End kids were out enjoying the sunshine, playing in the lake, the park and sometimes sneaking into Clinton to annoying the rick kids living there, she was stuck in her room resting until her wrist healed up pretty nicely. It was times like this that she wished she had listened to Madam Pomfrey and taken Skele-growth when she had given it to her at the end of term last year. During the 2 weeks in which she was stuck in the house, Riley had come around to help her finish her school assignments but Charlie was forbidden to leave the house. Not even to go across to Professor Snape's and ask for a potion.

Finally the two weeks came to an end, and the Slytherin's wrist healed up pretty nicely. To celebrate her release from Punishment and fixed wrist; Charlie along with Riley and a few other teenagers from Spinner's end snuck into Clinton on the otherside of the lake and egged and toilet-papered the houses of the rich kids who liked to torment Spinner's End and River Terrace kids because they were deemed Lower Class. Of course no one ever caught them, so they couldnt very well prove that it had been them who had done it.

Once or twice Clinton kids would just randomly accuse Spinner's End and River Terrace of messing up their homes; and a good old fashioned muggle fist fight would break out. Obviously at this time Riley would pull herself from the ruckus and sit on the sidelines as Charlie and the older boys (and some girls) dealt with the invading threat. One would have thought the Clinton kids would learn not to pick fights that they couldnt finish, Spinner's End and River Terrace may have been in poor living conditions but that didnt mean they were push overs. And although Charlie didnt often dual at Hogwarts, it still felt good to just fight a few times with others who didnt always count on their wands for protection.

At other times when Professor Snape _finally_ got the Floo connected to Charlie's house, she and Riley often went to their Slytherin girl friends' homes for the day. The Greengrasses were very welcoming, except for Astoria Greengrass who didnt seem to like the fact that her older sister was associating with Muggles and would occasionally leave the room whenever Charlie and Riley turned up at her home. The Boulstrodes were warm, but slightly nervous when it came to Muggleborns being in the home. Not that Charlie and Riley could really blame them, most witches and wizards cursed Muggleborns with cruel names because they believed them to be beneath them. The Parkinsons, were all right in their own way. Mr. Parkinson just ignored the two Muggleborns while Mrs. Parkinson felt that it was her duty to try and make Charlie a proper young lady, she didnt have much comment on Riley's fashion sense but she frowned at Charlie's way of clothing and attitude sterotyping women.

Other than the girls, Charlie and Riley also visited their male friends. Draco and his parents were welcoming, Narcissa Malfoy was a lovely woman, she made sure that Riley and Charlie were comfortable in her home and very pleased to meet some of her son's friends that she didnt already know. Of course Nathan's parents werent around to speak off, and although Charlie often questioned her friend on their wereabouts he just told her not to worry about them that they werent the welcoming kind of people. Blaise, was a little more difficult to visit seeing as he had travelled all the way to Italy for his mother's 5th wedding that summer and so Charlie could only recieve Owls from him until he returned for the beginning of school.

About two weeks after being ungrounded, Charlie had flooed to Nikki's house to spend the day with her older girl friend, while Riley and her mother had gone out to sort out visitiation papers for Riley's dad (no matter how much the Gryffindor protested) and so Charlie was left to entertain herself. She had fun at Nikki's, the older girl's parents were lovely people and welcomed Charlie into their home as if she was family. They didnt seem to care about her Blood Status, after everything Nikki had told them about her they felt that she was already one of their own. During some visits, Nikki contacted her cousin Cedric who came over with his family and introduced them to Charlie, his father was well surprised to meet the Muggleborn Slytherin that everyone seemed to be talking about. On other days Nikki and Charlie visited Marcus and the two 17-year-olds finally started teaching Charlie how to ride a broomstick.

Not only did the Muggleborn's go around to the Purebloods during the summer, Daphne and Pansy were more than happy to come over to Charlie's during some days of the summer and get the whole experience of the Muggle world. Which was why exactly one week away from her 13th birthday Charlie was hosting three Purebloods in her house. Her mother hadnt returned from work yet, and Charlie had been woken by the phone ringing loudly from the hallway the soon-to-be-13-year-old and stumbled out of bed at the sudden noise and took the stairs two at a time reaching the phone seconds before it rung off.

"Hello?" she asked, adjusting her voice so it wouldnt sound like she had just gotten out of bed

There was a small pause from the other end, before a voice spoke her name "_Charlie?_"

"Harry?" Charlie gasped "Are you alright?"

Another pause "_Uh...yeah" _he answered, but she could tell he was lying

"Harry, what's wrong?" she questioned "I've known you long enough now to know when something's troubling you!"

"_How's your summer?"_ the Gryffindor asked, trying to venture off the topic "_I saw Riley a couple of days ago. She said her father had moved to Surrey and she's gonna be staying there for a few weekends. I wanted to know if you'd be visiting her"_

The Slytherin shook her head although he couldnt see her "No," she answered "I wont. Me and her father don't get on. He thinks I've corrupted his sweet and innocent little girl."

Harry chuckled "_Well that sucks," _he sighed "_Was hoping for some Slytherin activity around here_"

"Why don't you come here?" she asked "I know Auntie Carol is picking Riley up today. I can ask her to pick you up on the way, if you want?"

"_What for the day?"_

"The rest of the Summer silly," Charlie chuckled "I heard that Ron and his family have gone to Egypt. So instead of going to the Burrow, why dont you come here? Get the Spinner's End experience. We don't bite...and even if we do, im sure you could handle us"

The Gryffindor chuckled again "_I'll ask my uncle,_" he responded "_I need him to sign my Hogsmeade form anyway_" there was a strange noise on the other end, like a door opening and a disorted voice crossed the line "_I gotta go Charlie. I'll send Hedwig with my reply"_

"Okay. Bye Harry!"

The line went dead.

Putting the reciever down the Slytherin stared at it for a moment, before quickly snatching it back up and dialling the number that Riley had given her before she left on Friday. It was the phone number for her father's new home. She waited a few moments before moving to hang up, when a voice spoke from the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Riley!" Charlie said quickly "Harry's just called, I've said he can come stay for the rest of the summer. Get an answer from him and do you think your mum would bring him here?"

There was a disgruntled sound from down the phone and seconds later Riley's voice spoke, soundng awake "_Charlie?_" the Gryffindor asked "_Thanks for waking my dad, he's already in a bad mood."_

"Sorry, sweetie" the Slytherin apologized "But this is an emergency. Did you hear what I said about Harry?"

For the next ten minutes the two friends discussed attempts that Riley could get access to Harry to see if he was allowed to stay with Charlie for the Summer, the Gryffindor had decded on just going over to Harry's home and asking to speak with him, but the idea had been shot down especially after Harry had told them to never let anyone know they went to the same school. Especially his relatives if they ever met. Charlie suggested sending a letter with Jenn's Owl, and telling Harry to let Riley know as soon as possible so she could call her mother and arrange his pick-up, but the two friends forgot that Jenn had secduled a trip to France with William to visit her parents for the Summer.

Soon they ended up on Professor Snape, and Charlie bid goodbye so she could go get dressed and then head over to her Potions masters house so that she could ask him if she could use his owl to message Harry. If he had a owl that was, not once in the past 2 years had Charlie every noticed an owl return or leave Snape's home. After hanging up the phone with Riley, Charlie raced back upstairs to dress, 30 minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready to face the day. Charlie was just pulling on her boots when there was a noise from her living room and a voice reached her senses.

"Is this the right place?"

"Nikki?" the Muggleborn questioned, zipping up the last of her boots and hurried into her living room, standing in the middle of the room was Nikki and Marcus and much to Charlie's surprise they were dressed in very fashionable Muggle clothing. "Hey! I didnt think you actually owned any Muggle clothing," she commented

"Our parents decided to make sure that we actually fit in," Nikki informed her

Charlie smirked "You'll fit in," she commented "with the kids from Clinton. But don't worry, I'll let you off for that one"

"Where you off in such a hurry?" Marcus asked

"Professor Snapes," Charlie answered "I had a phone call from Harry this morning, he sounded nervous and when I offered him to come stay here for the rest of the Summer he diverted off the subject pretty quickly. Then he had to go" she explained "Im gonna see if Professor Snape has an owl I can borrow, gonna let Harry know to tell Riley if he's gonna come stay with me. Her mum can pick him up then"

Nikki frowned "Where is Riley?" he asked "arent you two usually joint at the hip?"

"Normally," Charlie nodded, "But her father has requested visitation rights, she's been with him for the past weekend" she shrugged "Riley'll be home tonight, hopefully with Harry"

Her friends nodded "So, what are the plans for today?" Nikki asked

"Well," Charlie started "I thought I'd show you around Spinner's End, around Clinton, Riley and I have already finished our Homework -"

Nikki cut her off "You mean Riley finished her homework, you just copied her"

"You know me so well!" Charlie giggled, turning and rushing back out into the hallway as the phone rang once more "One sec," she told her friends "Hello? Oh, hey mum...you won't? Oh, okay. Yeah. No that's cool. I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah, love you" there was a click and Charlie reappeared.

"Everything okay?" Marcus asked

The Muggleborn nodded "Oh yeah, its just Mum won't be home tonight, is all"

Her friends nodded althought they did catch the disappointment in their friends voice. After showing her pureblooded friends how Muggles lived, Charlie finally made it for the front door and hurried outside. The sun was shining blissfully in the mid-morning air and there was chatter and laughter as little kids played together on the streets of Spinner's End, some called her name and waved at her as she exited her house her school friends following behind her. For most of the morning Charlie showed, Marcus and Nikki, around the neighbourhood (after stopping at Snapes and sending her letter). Near the corner store Charlie run into a spot of trouble with Matthew Harley, who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Where's little Riley?" Matthew sneered, his eyes looking her over in a way that made Charlie squirm "You're turning into a fine little kid, aint you Hunter?"

Charlie glared "Shove off Harley!" she snapped, before turning to her friends "Come on guys!" and she led them away. For most of the morning, it was spent out of the house; Charlie showed her older friends around her neighbourhood, showed her Clinton where all the rich snobby kids came from and she also showed them the park where she and Riley often took William Carmichael and the lake where she and her muggle friends used to hang out and often have teritorial fights with the rich kids on the otherside. When they returned to the corner store, and much to Charlie's delight found Matthew gone, Nikki bought some things that she wanted to try while Charlie bought some food so she could make dinner that night. As they were returning to Charlie's home, Professor Snape actually appeared on his porch nodded at them, as they waved before disappearing into Charlie's house where sandwhiches were made and they were shown how the Television worked.

Nikki found it fascinating and since Charlie only had access to five channels, all of which hosted the news, the three settled down to listen to the headlines.

"Soccer?" Marcus asked, as the sports news ended

Charlie nodded "Football to me is what Quidditch is too you," she told him "Its a popular sport played between two teams of eleven players, with one ball. The object of the game is to score by driving the ball into the opposing goal, in general play, the goalkeepes are the only players allowed to touch the ball with their hands or arms, while the field players typically use their feet to kick the ball into position, although there are exceptions; players are allowed to use their chest or head to intercept a ball in midair" she explained

"How do you win?" Nikki asked

"Normally its the team with the most goals by the end of the match," the Muggleborn answered "But sometimes the score can be tied, thats when either a draw is declared or the game goes into extra time or a penalty shootout"

Marcus shook his head "Similar to Quidditch" he nodded "But sounds complicated"

"Now you know how I feel when you tried to explain Quidditch to me," Charlie giggled, she was, however, interrupted when the main headline cut across the sports news

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news" the newscaster said. A picture of a rather thin, crazed man with stringy black hair and a thin face popped up. Marcus and Nikki choked on whatever they were eating or drinking, while Charlie watched with interest as the newsreporter continued, oblivious to her friends "Mass murderer Sirius Black has recently escaped prison. Everyone is to be on the alert for this insane, crazed man and must alert the authorities _immediately_ if you think you see him. Black is guilty of blowing up a street and killing twelve people 13-years-ago several days after Halloween. Please be on the alert. The number to cal if you spot him is highlighted at the bottom of your screens"

The number flashed across the bottom of the screen and Charlie reached for the remote as she turned off the TV "Freaky guy," she commented, turning to look at her friends when they didnt retort or reply; she frowned at their faces "Guys?" she asked

But Nikki and Marcus had already jumped to their feet and raced by her

"Oi!" Charlie called after them, placing her drink and plate on the coffee table and following them into the hallway. She slammed her front door behind her as she took her garden steps two at a time and crashed into Nikki who had stopped dead in front of her "What?" she asked, pushing her way to the front "Is it him?" unfortnately, much to Charlie's dismay instead of Sirius Black standing on her street, she finally made it to the front of her friends to find a group of kids from Clinton waiting on her gate "Oh, no...its worse!" she groaned.

"Who are they?" Nikki asked

Charlie glanced back "You're Muggle counterparts," she answered "Only difference is you guys are actually nice to me. They want to know who you guys are" she added

It was only a matter of time before the kids from Clinton came around asking questions on who the new kids on Spinner's End were; Charlie had just hoped they would have turned up later in the day. One, she wasnt really in the mood to indulge in their pathetic fantasies and two, if a fight broke out she didnt have her Muggle team backing her up and she wasnt about to pull Marcus and Nikki into a Muggle fight.

"Do we have to meet them?" Nikki asked

Charlie shrugged "Depends," she answered "Where are two off?"

"Snape's," Marcus answered

"Then yes," Charlie nodded "You will have to meet them. Only briefly, mostly because I _really_ hate these lot with a passion. Just act like yourselves" and she pulled open her gate and led her friends out of her garden. In a second the group from Clinton stepped up in front of Charlie to prevent her from going anywhere. The head of the group, a boy that Charlie knew as Stephen Duncan, stepped forward. Charlie folded her arms. "You look lost, last time I checked you belonged on the _other_ side of the lake"

Stephen glared down at her "Cool it, Hunter" he spoke "We just wanted to see who was hanging out with you? Why these two who obviously have class would want to hang out with a kid who has no class whatsoever. You're just a silly little Spinner's End tramp"

"This silly little tramp, gave you that black eye!" Charlie retorted angrily, before she could stop herself

Marcus reached forward and pulled Charlie back by her shoulders, "Who you calling a _tramp_?" he sneered at Stephen "I'll be happy to inform you that the only tramps around here are the girls behind you. The ones who think that tons of make-up and lots of cleavage get them noticed!" he retorted "Girls like that obviously have low self-esteem issues. They prefer boys to like them for their looks rather than their personality and leave nothing to the imagination"

Stephen and his gang took a step back as the girls attempted to look peeved at the little speech, Stephen and the boys turned to the girls behind them and then back at Charlie, Marcus and Nikki, who were already entering Snape's garden "Lets get out of here!" he ordered "Their as good as done for, if their stupid enough to enter Sneaky Snape's domain"

Charlie meanwhile, pushed open Professor Snape's front door and walked in as if it were her own house "Professor Snape!" she called

"Yes!" came a snide voice from the right

Charlie jumped and whirled around "Geeze, now I know why kids call you 'Sneaky Snape'" she prompt him

"Is there a specific reason you are here, Miss Hunter?" Snape asked "Or is this just a social call"

Charlie rolled her eyes at his formality and squeezed past him into his living room, Snape watched her take up residence on his sofa before he motioned for Marcus and Nikki to join her "Sir, we were watching the news on Charlie's TV" Nikki jumped straight into the reason they were there "this is gonna sound strange because it was on the Muggle news, but there was a broadcast about the escape of Sirius Black!"

Snape, who had approached the door leading to his kitchen whirled around to stare at his students "_What?_" he exploded

"Sirius Black has escaped from prison," Nikki repeated

Charlie frowned "What's the big deal?" she asked "People escape from prison all the time"

"Yes, but Sirius Black is no oridinary man, Charlie" Snape informed her "He is a wizard. Attended Hogwarts at the same time as myself. He was best friends with Mr. Potter's father,"

The Muggleborn quirked a curious eyebrow "Well if he is a wizard, why is he on Muggle news?"

"He killed 12 muggles and one wizard," Snape said, before sighing as he saw confusion settle on his students features. He took up residence on the chair opposite the sofa and leaned forward "This is all new to you Charlie, even after 2 years of knowing about the Magical world. But prisons in the Wizarding world are nothing like that of the Muggle world. There is only one in Wizarding world, and it is called Azkaban, its somewhere in the North Sea. No one..._no one_ has ever escaped Azkaband before, its guarded by creatures called Dementors -"

Charlie felt Nikki and Marcus stiffen either side of her "What are Dementors?" she questioned

"A Dementor is a Dark creature, considered one of the foulest in inhabit the world," Snape answered "Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as 'soul-sucking fiends'"

Charlie's eye's widened "How can they consume a person's soul?" she asked

"Demetors preform what is known as the Dementor's Kiss, in which a Dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's and sucks out the person's soul," Snape explained

"Im gonna take a guess and say Dementors don't make good boyfriends," Charlie mumured, earning a cold, hard stare from Professor Snape "Sorry!" she added quickly "If Dementors are as bad as you say they are, how did Sirius Black escape them?"

Snape shook his head "That is a very good question," he mumbled "I must write to Dumbledore. You three must be careful when heading into the Wizarding world this summer," he added to his students "We do not know where this man is hiding" he nodded to them "Thank you for informing me of this" he then pointed to the door and the students took it as their time to leave. Nikki and Marcus stood, as Charlie followed them out.

"Your _friends_ are back," Nikki told her younger friend, sneering the word's friends

Charlie looked across the street to see that the Kids from Clinton were sitting on the wall surrounding Charlie's property, "Great," she groaned before a familiar silver car pulled up outside her house and the Rich kids quickly took off. The Slytherin Muggleborn grinned as the back doors of the car opened and Riley jumped out "RILEY!" the Slytherin shouted, as she bolted across the street and into her best friends arms.

"Charlie," Riley giggled "I've missed you too" she said pulling away, before spotting the older Slytherins "Nikki, Marcus" she smiled

The older two nodded in response "Riley," they nodded

"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Spirit," came a familiar voice from the other side of the car, and Charlie perked up

Carol shook her head "Call me Carol, dear" she smiled "Auntie Carol if you wish, the way Riley speaks about you, its like your already family"

"Mum!" Riley whined

Carol chuckled "Hello Charlie,"

"Hi, Auntie Carol" the Muggleborn grinned

"You girls behave now," she warned them "Riley, I'll take your things home"

Riley nodded and watched as her mum pulled off, and Harry was revealed to be standing on the other side of the car with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage "Hey, thanks for letting me stay" he smiled at the Slytherin

"Its okay," Charlie smiled "Come on, lets go get you sorted out."

And she led the way back into her house; Harry, Riley, Marcus and Nikki following behind her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That night Harry sat alone in the bedroom that had been provided for him thanks to Charlie, the girl in question he could hear moving around downstairs. Even though he was tired, the Gryffindor was sitting cross-legged on the bed staring at the piece of parchment in front of him which was his History of Magic essay, beside his half-written one lay Riley's, he was thankful to have friends like Charlie and Riley who were more than willing to help him finish his homework before they went back to school, although Charlie was known for doing her homework last minute and copying off Riley to get the marks she needed, but at the beginning of the summer Charlie had a broken wrist since their adventures at Hogwarts last year and therefore needed all the help she could get out of her homework.

Reaching up a hand to rub the tiredness from his eyes, Harry sighed and replaced the ink bottle on the table beside him with its lid. He then put down his Quill and placed the essay on the empty desk in the far corner of the room, on top of which was perched Hedwig's cage (it was empty). He'd finish it tomorrow when it was daylight, it wasnt like here at Charlie's he had to hide the fact that he was a wizard from her mother, who found it rather facsinating that her daughter was this mystical being that was only heard of in Fairytales. Standing up, the young Gryffindor stretched and glanced at the alarm clock that was perched on the window-sill above the bed and his stomach gave a small jolt as the minute had clicked into place signalling it was 12:00am.

He had turned 13. "Happy Birthday," he whispered to himself

"Harry?" his name was being called from the doorway, turning in the general direction he smiled as Charlie entered the room "Happy Birthday," she told him, handing him a plate of chocolate cake, a parcel and an envelope

Harry smiled "Thanks Charlie," he told her, taking the cake and placing it on the bedside table; he then hugged her as she set his presents and cards down on the bed. She hugged him back. "Oh, Happy Birthday in return"

"Thanks," she grinned "Now go on, open your presents"

The 13-year-old Gryffindor nodded and sat cross-legged on the bed a he opened his card. It was a simple Muggle card with a small verse inside and the words: '_Happy Birthday, Harry! Lots of love Charlie, Serena, Riley and Carol_' he smiled, knowing that it was easier for Charlie, Riley and their mothers to get one card from all of them because they werent exactly the richest people around, they were kinda like the Weasley's muggle counterparts. After propping up his card on the bedside table, Harry turned to his present.

"I thought you could do with something that was more you," Charlie smiled, as he pulled out a brand new black jacket with the Gryffindor badge on the chest area "Riley and I pooled our last three summer savings together to get it for you. Its custom made. We hope you like it.

Harry was stunned, as he stared at the jacket; although he was more stunned when he learned that the girls had used up all their summer savings to get it for him. "Charlie, I love it...but I can't take it" he shook his head, putting it back in the box "You and Riley worked hard to get that money, don't go spending it on me"

"We wanted too," Charlie said, pushing the box back at him "You've been through so much, putting up with your aunt and uncle for your whole life, from what you've told me they would sound like nice people. They gave you your cousin's clothes which were three sizes to big for you, so we wanted to get you something that you could call _yours_ and not Dudleys!" she smiled "Just don't trash it"

"I wont," he promised, hugging her and feeling slightly guilty that he hadnt gotten her anything for her birthday; especially now that she had gone all out on getting him a new custom made jacket from the Wizarding world; and they didnt come cheap.

The Slytherin pulled away and gazed at Harry through the darkness "Eat your cake," she instructed "then get some sleep. We've got a birthday to celebrate tomorrow"

"But you've -" Harry started, wanted to stop her from spoiling him anymore; she had already gotten him a new jacket he didnt need a party to celebrate his 13th. But he was cut off as something flew through the window and landed with a soft _flump_ on the bed. It was three owls, two of them were holding up the third who seemed to be unconscious. Harry recognized the unconscious owl immediately "Its Errol!" he stated "The Weasley's owl"

Charlie stared atthe bird as she switched on the light "Its a wonder that thing isnt dead yet," she commented "What?" she asked with a shrug as Harry gave her a look

The second owl was a large snowy female, it was Harry's own owl Hedwig. She too, just like Errol was carrying a parcel, and looked very pleased with herself. Charlie relieved her of her burden and she hooted in appreciation before flying across the room to join Errol who had been moved to the desk to rest. The third and last owl was one the two friends did not recognize; a handsome tawny owl, but just from looking at the letters that it had they knew instantly where it had come from.

"Hogwarts," Harry smiled, showing Charlie the stamp on the back where the Hogwarts crest sat.

Once the letters had been taken from the third owl, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings and took off through the window and disappeared into the night. Sitting down on the bed Harry opened the first parcel that Errol had brought, it was another birthday card from Ron and the Weasleys, although inside the card was two pieces of parchment. A letter and newspaper clipping.

"Read them tomorrow," Charlie instructed, rubbing her eyes tiredly

Harry nodded and moved onto the parcel that Hedwig had brought, while Charlie opened her letter from Hogwarts. The Slytherin smiled "Listen," she mumured

"'_Dear Miss Hunter,_

_We are currently aware that Mr. Potter has been removed from his Aunt and Uncle's home and moved to your care at Spinner's End. We have no reason to believe that he will not be safe there, given the fact that we are aware two of our Hogwarts professors lives in the area. We hope you and Mr. Potter have a lovely summer and we look forward to seeing you on the 1st September. Please remember that the Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 11:00am from Platform Nine and Three quarters, also 3rd year students are permitted to visit the villiage of Hogsmeade at certain weekends, so please make sure that you have your parents/gaurdians to sign the forms which were given out at the end of last term. A list of books for next year are enclosed._

_Happy Birthday and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely Professor. M. McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress_"

Harry sighed and pulled out his Hogsmeade permission slip, he had forgotten to ask his uncle to sign it before he left. Maybe Charlie or Riley's mum would sign it for him.

"We'll figure something out," Charlie promised, having been watching him "Get some sleep. We'll read Ron and Hermione's letters tomorrow and do something fun after the party. Okay?"

Harry nodded and climbed into bed as Charlie jumped up, switched off the light and headed for the door "Goodnight Charlie," Harry called "and Thanks again"

"Goodnight Harry," Charlie responded "and what are siblings for?" she asked, with a smile before leaving the room. Closing the door behind her.

The Gryffindor lay very still for a few moments, because for one extremely unusual moment, he, Harry Potter actually felt like everyone else, glad, for the first time in his life - it was his birthday.

If only the two friends knew that from somewhere outside, the house was being watched from a distance.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a little short, but I couldnt think of what else to add too it. But the point is Charlie, Riley and Harry have been reunited over the summer. Charlie got to see her Slytherin friends and have Nikki and Marcus around in the Muggle world. Riley got to see her father again (sadly) and Harry has a substitute family to stay with when the Weasleys are away from home. Very different change to the original plot where Harry blows up his Aunt Marge and runs away from home.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12/10/2011 at 01:50am_


	2. Return to the Magical World

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Big shout out to to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter. Some who have been with me since the beginning in 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' I love hearing from you. Here is the second chapter. Chapter dedicated too _**DJScales**_, _**Aileen Autarkeia**_,_**PlzTypeNameHere**_ and _**Forever Dreaming Grace** _its people like you that keep me wanting to write and update. Enjoy._

* * *

**Return to the Magical World**

* * *

"I don't think he has ever had a Birthday party before," Riley told her mother, it was Saturday 31st July and the Spirit household was awake at its usual time of 10:00am. Riley was up, showered, dressed and raring to go. Seeing as today was one of the most important days of the whole summer, it was Charlie's bithday and not only Charlie's but Harry's too. Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter that went to school with both Charlie and Riley was spending the remainder of his summer at Spinner's End with the two girls after fleeing his Aunt and Uncle's house a few days previously. Riley, who had been visiting her father at the time had gotten a phone call from Charlie explaining that Harry sounded nervous on the phone and if it was possible for Riley's mother Carol to bring him back to Spinner's End. Obviously Carol had no problem with the request and Harry was ship off immediately (it seemed the Dursleys, were happy to be rid of him, contary to disbelief)

Carol looked up from her breakfast and glanced across at her daughter "Im sure that's not true," she answered "Im sure his Aunt and Uncle celebrate his birthday every year"

"I don't think they do, Mum" Riley shook her head, and spooned her cereal into her mouth "The way Harry talks about his family its like they cant wait to be rid of him. At the end of last year, Hermione asked if they would be proud that he fought a Basilisk and he responded by saying, no and that all the times he could have died but did, that they were going to be furious"

Carol looked surprised "Maybe your right," she nodded "That doesnt sound like a loving family at all" she pondered the thought for a moment "I'll tell you what, I know someone who works in the Social Services near Surrey; I'll give them a call and ask if they can check out Harry's living conditions next time he is there. Okay?"

"Thanks Mum," Riley smiled "I'd appreciate that"

Her mother nodded and went back to her breakfast; she had met Harry once when she picked him up from his Aunt and Uncles and twice more in the past couple of days of him living with Charlie, he was a real happy teenage boy and got on well with both Riley and Charlie; he seemed to fit in with them despite how both girls were closer than friends and usually it was difficult for a third party to fit into their friendship, but the three of them acted as if they had been best friends since day one. It was like Harry had always been around Charlie and Riley from the moment they had met back in Creche in 1984, it was a pleasurable sight to see and Carol hoped that the friendship would carry on past school it would have been dismal if these three werent friends after Hogwarts.

"Its nearing 10:30," Carol spoke once more, after breakfast had finished and the dishes had been cleaned and put away "Have you got Charlie's present?"

Riley nodded and pulled out a small brown paper bag from behind the sofa "Yeah, its here" she smiled, holding it up to show her mother. She hadnt gotten her friend anything fancy, because mostly she couldnt afford it, but Charlie had a fond liking to plush stuffed animals and the past summer on her trips into London with her father she had spotted a plush Snake on display in one of the second had store windows and immediately the Gryffindor knew that Charlie would love it, not only was it one of the animals she didnt have, but it also represented the symbol of Salazar Slytherin at Hogwarts. "Are you ready?" she asked her mother

"Yes," Carol nodded, grabbing her house keys from the bowl near the door in the hallway; she then ushered her daughter outside and closed the door behind her, locked it and the two set off together down the street and around the corner onto Spinner's End. "Who's coming to this party?" she asked her daughter as they walked.

Riley shrugged "Not alot of people," she answered "I dont think Charlie's friends from school are coming because its a Slytherin/Gryffindor day, it wouldnt be fair on Harry if the house was filled with all Slytherins. Ron is in Egypt, Hermione is in France and I would be the only Gryffindor. Oh, Jenn is dropping William off for the afternoon Charlie has agreed to babysit him while Jenn returns to Hogwarts for her pre-term lesson plans, I think Professor Snape is accompanying her"

Carol nodded in understanding, one would have thought that Hogwarts was complicated for a muggle to understand but the School system sounded exactly like that of the Muggle world. So it didnt seem that confusing after all. After the short walk, the two Spirits reached Charlie's home and entered through the gate. Riley reached up a hand and pressed the doorbell, as seconds later a disorted figure appeared on the otherside of the glass and the door was pulled open to reveal Harry.

"Happy Birthday!" Riley grinned, throwing her arms around her friend who had grown at least 3 feet taller "I hope your gonna stop growing!" she pouted "I feel like a midget standing next to you"

Charlie appeared behind Harry "You look like one too," she teased

"Hey!" the Muggleborn Gryffindor huffed "Mum!"

Carol, meanwhile shook her head and entered the kitchen where Charlie's mum, Serena was situated baking two birthday cakes for her daughter and Harry. Since this was Harry's first birthday part in 13-year's it was only fair that he got a cake for himself. "Good morning," Carol greeted

Serena turned away from the oven "Morning," she smiled "How's it looking in there?" she jerked her head towards the living room "Charlie, wont let me go in there, she wants to decorate it herself. I can hear her and Harry arguing at random intervals about what goes where; their very joyful to listen too"

"I bet," Carol nodded "The playful banter the three of them have between them, its like Harry's been here since day one"

"You've noticed too?" Serena asked, having noticed the closeness between her daughter, Riley and Harry from the moment she returned home to find Harry in her house.

Carol nodded and took a seat at the table as Serena made her a cup of tea, while they waited for the cakes to bake.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile in the living room Charlie was glaring at the offending gold and scarlet streamers that refused to remain stuck to the ceiling and kept falling back to the ground every few minutes "I really hate Gryffindor," the Slytherin growled as she stuck the streamers up once more.

"Why do you hate Gryffindor?" Riley asked "He's got nothing to do with this party"

"Tell that to your stupid coloured streamers!" Charlie responded, throwing the gold and scarlet streamers over her best friend and Harry "The Silver and Green one's stay up fine! So therefore, I hate Gryffindor!"

Harry and Riley exchanged looks at her reasonings and frowned "That makes no sense," Harry stated, shaking his head

"Then you stick them up!" Charlie pointed to the far corner "If they stay for you then its a Gryffindor thing!"

And so with a roll of her eyes, Riley climbed onto the step ladder and pinned the Gryffindor coloured streamers into the far corner of the living room and smiled in satisfaction as they remained there even after she had climbed down and walked away.

"See," Charlie cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Over-reacting!" Riley chuckled, picking up another gold and scarlet streamer and sticking it to the ceiling. Harry, meanwhile sat on the sofa and watched, he had been told by Charlie that he was forbidden from helping out since most of this party was for him. Finally the living room was decorated and the three friends turned to one another.

Charlie grinned "Mum! Auntie Carol!" she yelled out loudly "We're ready!"

The two older women entered the living room and nodded at the decorations "Very nice," Carol approved "Very colour co-ordinated. Any particular reason its all Gold, Scarlet, Silver and Green?"

"House colours," Riley told her mum "Silver and Green, represent Slytherin" she pointed at Charlie "and Gold and Scarlet, represent Gryffindor" she pointed at herself and Harry "Its all very simple" she grinned

Charlie butted in "Are we ready?"

"For what?" Serena asked

"The invasion of children," Charlie grinned "William is coming over, not to mention a few members of the SESG"

Harry frowned "The what?" he asked

"Its an abbreviation," Riley told him "S-E-S-G stands for Spinner's End Street Gang. Their a small group of kids who come together whenever Spinner's End and River Terrace are invaded by the kids from Clinton." she pointed at Charlie "she just happens to be a member. And a few of the other members are coming over to celebrate her 13th birthday and they want to meet you, don't worry, they'll like you, you're not snobby and rich"

Harry's eyes widened at the explanation and was even more nervous than he was when he woke up.

There was a knock at the door and Charlie rushed to answer it, her voice carrying into the living room throught the open door "Hey guys, come on in!" and she returned seconds later with the same people that Riley had been telling Harry about two seconds ago "Guys, this is Harry" the Slytherin stated, getting straight into introductions "He's my friend from school. Harry," she turned to the Gryffindor "These are a few of the guys from S-E-S-G; this is Jake Ryans -" she pointed at an older boy, with shaggy brown hair that stood behind her, he looked to be about 14 years old "Greg Forts," she pointed at a blonde that stood to her left, he looked around the same age as Charlie "Nick and Josh York," two identical looking boys on Charlie's right nodded, they too looked to be about 13 "and this is Jack Baker, he's our leader" Jack was a tall, well built boy, who looked to be around the age of 17.

Jake extended an hand to Harry "Nice to meet you, mate" he smiled "Charlie's told us alot about you. Feel like i've known you for years. How you feeling, you alright?"

Harry was slightly taken back by Jack's friendly attitude, but shook his hand nonetheless "Yeah, feeling fine. Thanks" he nodded

"Cool," Jack nodded, retracting his arm "Well, Happy Birthday" he grinned, giving Charlie a one-armed hug "Cool decorations" he motioned to the streamers

"Its Harry's birthday too," Riley pointed out

Jack turned in her direaction "Riley Spirit," he grinned "What you doing hiding over there? Get over here and give me a hug, havent seen you since Summer started" he chuckled, giving her a strong hug. Even though Riley wasnt exactly apart of the S-E-S-G's, she was made an honoury member by Jack because of Charlie's lethal action to anyone who lay a hand on her best friend.

"So lets get this party started," Jake smirked, reaching for a drink.

Charlie slapped his hand away "Not everyone is here yet!" she scolded "I've gotta run round to Jenn's and grab William. I won't be long"

"Hurry back!" Jake yelled after her, as she disappeared out the door

Jack shook his head as he turned back to his conversation with Harry; it seemed he had taken an instant liking to the boy. When Charlie returned with William Carmichael, the small birthday party began. At around 12:00 they had cake and then the remainder of the afternoon was spent opening presents. There was one from Hermione that Harry and Charlie decided to open later incase she had sent them something from the Wizarding world. Charlie recieved her plush Snake from Riley and practically tackled her best friend in a hug for it, Harry promised to get her something next time they were in London; although Charlie and Riley knew that he was hinting at Diagon Alley. From the other members of S-E-S-G Charlie recieved various cards but not gifts seeing as each of them didnt have the money to spend on gifts. But Charlie didnt complain. At the end of the party there were five presents left, three for Charlie and two for Harry. They were from Hagrid, William and his mother, Professor Snape and Hermione.

And so after Jack and the gang had left, leaving the Witches and Wizards alone Harry and Charlie opened what was left of their presents; from Hermione, Harry recieved a rather heavy black leather case with silver words stamped across it: '_Broomstick Servicing Kit_'

"Sweet!" Charlie grinned, as Harry stared at his present slack jawed and in shock. The Slytherin then opened her present from Hermione, as expected it was a rather large book; but upon closer inspection she noticed that the book was actually labelled '_The Adventures of the Brother's Grimm_' it was a book Charlie had been wanting to read for a while, but she had never been able to find the book in any second hand store. But she needn't look anymore "Thank you, Hermione" she grinned

Riley smiled "What did Professor Snape send you?" she asked

"Probably something to do with Potions," Charlie answered, and in fact the present from the Potions master included a whole new Potion's collection. Including vials, potion ingridients, several potion key cards and instructions. A book on different potions, their properties and what they were used for "Woah..." the friends as Charlie run her hands delicately over the collection, staring at it in awe. She made a mental note to thank her head of house when she saw him.

Next on the present list was Jenn and Williams to Charlie, and Hagrid's to Harry.

"You go first," Harry pointed at his friend

Charlie shrugged and read the card "_Dear Charlie, I thought you would find this useful this year. Be careful, it bites. Stroke the spine to calm it"_

"Stroke the spine?" Riley asked "What does that mean?" she looked at William who shrugged "Open it!" she urged her friend

"Im not sure I want too," Charlie gulped, but ripped off the paper of her present and carefully lifted the lid of the box, there was a low snarling sound and a large snap caused Charlie to drop the box as a leathery book landed on the floor. Harry, Charlie, Riley and William screamed and jumped up onto the sofa as the book moved to attack each of their feet. The book disappeared under the sofa and the three 13-year-olds exchanged looks. Now what? "Uh-oh," Charlie muttered

Jumping down off the sofa, Harry dropped to his hands and knees and stuffed his hand under the seat attempting to pull the book out "Ouch!" he cried, withdrawing his hand. The book had slammed shut on his hand and then flapped past him, scuttling around like some crab. Telling William to stay on the sofa Riley and Charlie dived off to help Harry try and corner the book so that they could stroke its spine and get it back into the box for safe keeping. They finally managed to flatten the book, calm it down and trap it back in its box.

"What the hell was that?" William whimpered

Charlie stared wide-eyed at him "Where'd you learn that language?" she asked

"You say it," he pointed out

"Im older than you!" she responded "Never say that again, at least not in that concept! Understand?"

William nodded

Harry stared at Hagrid's present as it gave a shuddering shake "Don't open it!" Riley told him "Wait till we go back to school!"

Harry nodded in agreement. After the last present had been opened the two birthday teens took their things upstairs to put away, before heading out into Spinner's End. With the promise to William that they would take him swimming that afternoon.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon it was time to go back to school, and as surprising as it was for Muggles to hear, Harry, Charlie and Riley couldnt wait to get back to Hogwarts. To be able to see their friends everyday and never be separated from one another except for at meal times, lesson times and evening times in the common room (but even then that didnt stop these five) Charlie, who had been on many adventures since her first year at school was looking forward to a simple year filled with lessons, tests, homework and failing grades she didnt want to think that this year was going to be like the others where she put her life on the line to save the school and its students from some crazy man who was a loyal Voldemort supporter or a giant snake that was Pterifying students around every corner. But before they could return to the castle they had to get the rest of their school things from Diagon Alley.

So the evening before they were designated to return to Diagon Alley; Harry, Charlie, Riley and William were creeping through the quiet streets of Spinners End with Jack, Jake and Greg the three boys from the Spinner's End Street Gang. They had taken a real liking to Harry and were spending more and more time with the group of three 13-year-olds and William (who was glued to Charlie and Riley) and enjoyed their evening escapades into Clinton to mess around with the rich kids; there had been several raids issued on the kids from Clinton and several fights had already broken out, William and Harry had been taken out of the equation along with Riley as Charlie and the boys prevented any further harm to come to the kids of Spinner's End and River Terrace by the big shots who deemed themselves better off, because they were richer.

"That was class," Jack laughed, patting Charlie on the back "We're really gonna miss you when you go back to school"

Charlie smiled "I'll miss you too," she told him "But I'll write when I get the chance. Just keep messing with those kids for me, don't let any harm come to my Spinner's Enders"

"Or my River Terracers," Riley interjected

Jack held one hand over his heart and the other in the air "I swear, right here and right now" he vowed "that no harm will come to the kids on our streets, while S-E-S-G are parolling this turf"

Charlie and Riley grinned and nodded "Well, we best get home" Riley said, looking at Charlie "We're going school shopping in the morning"

"Night guys" Charlie said, as Greg, Jack and Josh headed off home

"Bye!" Harry caled

William waved, before catching Charlie's hand and the four of them began the walk home. They hadnt even made it to the end of Spinner's End when William stopped in his tracks and turned towards the bushes beside him "Do you hear that?" he asked. The older kids turned to look at him, Riley opened her mouth to respond when a growling sound cut her off. Charlie, meanwhile, had pulled William away from the bush and the four of them started to back up as glowing yellow eyes appeared amongst the green and black darkness, and a dog emerged. "Oh," William smiled, reaching out a hand to touch the animal but Charlie pulled him back once more.

The dog surveyed them before growling and letting out a booming bark; the friends jumped and within seconds were running full out down the street of Spinner's End, up Charlie's garden path and into her home. They slammed the door behind them, leaning against it and breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" Serena demanded, coming out into the hallway from the living room "What has gotten into your four?"

"There was this dog," Charlie told her mother once she had gotten her breathing under control "We thought it would attack us, so we ran. Sorry for slamming the door"

The others nodded

"Okay," Serena sighed "Its nearly midnight. Go get ready for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Again the kids nodded and headed upstairs. Riley was spending the night tonight while her mother was in work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning, at 10:00 each of the four kids were sitting around Charlie's kitchen table eating cereal and drinking orange juice as they waited for Carol Spirit to get home from work so that they could floo to the Leaky Cauldron and start their school shopping. Harry had written to Ron and Hermione the previous night to tell them that he and the girls would be in Diagon Alley the following morning and to see if they wanted to meet up for the first time in 6 weeks the reply had come in that morning during breakfast to say that they both would be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron by 11:00am. So after breakfast, and Carol had turned up slightly later than she had promised the two witches and two wizards stood in front of the Fireplace wearing their robes and looking at the two Muggle women.

"Okay, Riley, you and Harry take Auntie Carol" Charlie told her two friends

The Gryffindors nodded and stepped into the fireplace along with Carol who was looking confused, she stood between the two children and grasped her daughter's hand. Charlie offered the Floo powder to Riley and looked at Harry "We don't need a re-run of last year" she teased. The boy scowled.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Riley shouted, dropped the Floo powder and the three disappeared in a flash of green

Serena stared wide-eyed at her fireplace "Dont they get burned?" she asked

"Nope," Charlie answered "Its like some magical protection from the flames or something" she answered "Come on, they would have been there by now. You'd be surprised how fast you move" and she stepped into the fireplace, her mother and William following. While Serena lifted William into her arms, she clutched Charlie's hand as the Sytherin took a deep breath and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" dropped the powder and in a flash they disappeared. When they finally stepped out of the moving fireplaces, Charlie was instantly attacked by a blur of bushy brown hair "Hermione!" she squeaked, as she hit the ground with a thud.

Hermione, the third Muggleborn of the group, grinned as she pulled away from Charlie and helped her back to her feet "Your here!" she gushed "When Harry's letter came through, I had to beg mum and dad to bring me here; we've only just got home from France their both still tired, but they could see how happy I was of being able to see you guys again that they agreed!" she said all in one breath

"Breathe!" Charlie told her "Im happy to see you too! Where are your parents?"

"Over there," she pointed to where her parents were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Charlie nodded "This is my mum," she turned to Serena "Mum, this is Hermione. A friend from school. She's Muggleborn like me and Riley"

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione," Serena smiled

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hunter," Hermione smiled

Serena waved her off "Call me Serena, sweetie" she told her "Mrs. Hunter makes me feel old"

Hermione nodded "Come meet my parents," and she pulled Charlie in the direction of her parents, where Riley and her mother was already standing with Harry and Ron "Mum! Dad! This is Charlie and her mother," she looked at William "Oh and this is William Carmichael, his mother works at Hogwarts"

As the adults introduced themselves and spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the Muggle world and vice versa, the children snuck out the back and disappeared into Diagon Alley to start their school shopping. Hermione telling her friends all about her holiday in France, while Ron gushed about Egypt.

"Egypt," Harry breathed as the five of them headed down the cobbled stone path of Diagon Alley, and onwards towards Gringotts "What's it like?" he asked

"Brilliant" Ron beamed "Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself" he stated, referring to the rat he usually carried around with him.

"Not gushing over Egypt again, are you Ron?" came a familiar voice, and seconds later Fred and George appeared behind the friends. George spotted Riley and moved to stand beside her, it had been him that had spoken "Hello, little Gem" he grinned

Riley smiled "Hey George," she greeted

"I havent told anyone!" Ron protested, at his brother's statements

"No, not a soul" Fred retorted "Not unless you count Tom -"

"- the day maid -"

"- night maid -"

"- the cook -"

"- The bloke who fixed the toilet -"

"- and that wizard from Belgium!" the twins finished, as Charlie her girl friends and Harry had looked between them as if watching a tennis match as they spoke.

Charlie rolled her eyes as Ron started to splutter "He was only telling us how much fun you guys had," she defended "It sounded amazing. I wish I could have gone"

"Me too," Riley nodded

"Maybe one day," George told Riley "I'll take you there myself, little Gem"

Charlie and Hermione exchanged looks as Riley blushed a deep red. Soon the twins bid goodbye to the friends and returned to the Leaky Cauldron and the five friends continued onwards. Riley being reduced to teasing by Charlie and Hermione about her and George.

"You and George," Hermione was saying as they entered Gringotts "are the Marcus Flint and Charlie of Gryffindor"

Charlie stopped dead "Hey!" she protested, she had to deal with Hermione's assumptions for two whole years about her and Marcus "We are just friends!"

"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded "Of course you are. Of course" and she patted her friends shoulder as she headed inside

Charlie glared after her but followed without protesting

Half an hour later, they were back on the streets and ready to start shopping. Harry needed new robes, and also wanted to replenish his Potion ingredients, Riley wanted to visit the pet store and get some more food for Iassac and Charlie also needed to replenish and cat nip for Scamp. Hermione wanted to buy herself and early Birthday present and had decided on getting a cat. Ron had to buy a new wand, because his had broken at the beginning of last year after a nasty collision with a tree on the Hogwarts grounds but the group also had to finish buying their books for school.

"Shall we split up then?" Riley suggested "We'll cover more ground"

Her friends nodded in agreement

"Harry, you and Ron go to Madam Malkins and Ollivanders," Riley suggested "Charlie, Hermione and I will go to the Pet Store. Meet back up at Flourish and Blotts in half an hour. Okay?"

The boys nodded and headed off

"Can I go with Harry?" William asked, he had been quiet up until now, that Charlie had forgotten he was there

The Slytherin looked down at him "Okay," she looked up and called after her Gryffindor friends "Look after him, Harry!" she warned

The emerald green-eyed boy nodded and the three disappeared as the girls headed towards the pet store to finish their shopping. After the pet store, the girls headed towards Flourish and Blotts to wait for the guys, they could buy their books and then browse while they waited.

The three girls had the surprise of their life when they looked inside the window of Flourish and Blotts, instead of the usual golden spell books they found a giant cage which held over a hundred copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which were fighting with one another and torn pages were flying everywhere. As they entered the manager came hurrying towards them.

"Hogwarts?" he asked abruptly "Come to get your new books?"

The girls nodded

"We need -" Hermione started, but was cut off a the man pushed past her, and headed towards the large cage

"How many?" he asked

Charlie stepped forward "Two," she answered. The manager looked ready to cry, as he pulled on thick black gloves.

"What about you?" Hermione asked

"I already have mine," the Slytherin answered "Jenn gave it to me for my birthday. Harry has his too," she answered "Hagrid" she added. Hermione nodded.

A loud ripping noise was heard as two Monster books grabbed onto a third and started tearing it apart. The Manager separated them and turned back to the girls "This is the last time we are selling them!" he told them "Their almost as bad as _The Invisible Book of Invisibility_, we ordered 200 of them, never found them! Well, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Charlie glanced down at her book list "Uh, we need two books of _Unfogging the Future_, by Cassandra Vablatsky"

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" the Manager asked, stripping off his gloves and leading the three girls into the back of the shop, where there was a whole corner devoted to fortune-telling

The Slytherin shrugged "Im only taking it because she's doing Anicent Runes instead," she pointed at Riley "I like to stick with subjects I _know_ I can do"

"Hence why you chose Diviniation," Riley retorted "Its an easy subject and you can sleep pretty much the whole hour! Jenn says the professor is a Quack!"

Charlie shrugged "I could get a O in sleeping" she grinned

The Manager smiled at them as he picked up two books of _Unfogging the Future_ "Here we are," he said, handing them to Charlie, who passed one to Hermione. "Anything else?"

"Yes, _Immediate Transfiguration_ and _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_" Charlie read from her list "3 times on both" she added

The Manager nodded, disappeared and returned with the books. While Charlie paid for her items Hermione and Riley requested the rest of their books and by the end of it all, Hermione's bags were alot bigger than her friends. "Do you plan on sleeping this year?" Riley asked "What are you taking anyway?"

"Pretty much the whole list," Hermione answered simply.

Charlie and Riley paused "Why?" they asked

"Because I cant resist a challenge," their friend responded

"Wait, a minute" Riley frowned "You're even taking Muggle Studies, although you are a muggleborn?"

Hermione nodded "I want to see what it is like from the Wizarding eye" she explained "Now shall we look around while we wait for the guys?"

Charlie and Riley nodded, and although they were still stunned by Hermione's answeres they disappeared to look around while they waited for Harry, Ron and William to turn up to by their books and then they could return to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, and then possibly come back to Diagon Alley just to look around before they headed home for their final night with their families before they headed back to school tomorrow.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, the group of six found Mr. Weasley sitting at the bar, reading _The Daily Prophet_. He looked up as they entered "Harry!" he beamed "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" Harry said, as he and the others joined Mr. Weasley with all their shopping

"Your parents have gone into London with the Grangers, girls" he added to Charlie and Riley "They should be back soon"

The two friends nodded, as Charlie peered at the paper Mr. Weasley had put down "Have they caught him?" she asked

"Afraid not," the older man answered her "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far!"

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron "I'd be good to get some more money -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron" said Mr. Weasley "Black isnt going to be caught by five 13-year-old Wizards and Witches. No, it will be the Azkaban guards that will get him back. You mark my words"

Charlie looked towards Harry "Stranger things have happened" she pointed out "Two of those five 13-year-olds saved Hogwarts two years in a row"

"Which is why I must speak with you both," Mr. Weasley said, "May I speak with you both, alone?"

Riley, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and jumped up as they walked away. Taking William with them.

"Are you both looking forward to a new term?" Mr. Weasley asked, as the others moved away

"Yeah. It should be great" Harry answered

Mr. Weasley nodded, before sighing "Okay you two, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me from divulging what i'm about to reveal to you." he glanced over his shoulder "But I think that you both need to know the facts." he looked pointedly at Harry "This concerns you mostly, Harry, but since you and Charlie both seem to be involved with whatever happens at Hogwarts at the end of the year, I think its best you both hear it"

"Hear what?" Charlie asked

"You are in Danger, Harry" Mr. Weasley sighed "Grave danger"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks; when were either of them not in danger? "Does this have anything to do with Sirius Black?" Harry asked

"What do you know about Sirius Black?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Only that he's escaped from Azkaban,"

"And that he killed 12 people with a single curse," Charlie inputted. Shrugging when Harry gave her a strange look.

Mr. Weasley nodded "But 13 years ago, when you stopped..."

"Voldemort" Harry inputted

"Don't say his name!" Mr. Weasley snapped

The two friends stepped back

Mr. Weasley sighed "...when you stopped You-Know-Who, Black lost everything" he went on to explain "But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And in his mind you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power" he dropped his voice to a whisper "and that is why he has escaped from Azkaban, to find you and -"

"Kill me" Harry finished

Charlie gripped her friends hand tightly.

"Harry, Charlie, I want you both to swear to me," Mr. Weasley started again, as Charlie wrapped her arm around Harry and buried her head in his shoulder "that whatever you might hear you wont go looking Black"

Charlie frowned "Mr. Weasley, why would we go looking for someone who wants to kill us?" she asked "Well, Harry more than me, but you get my point. We might be troublesome teenagers but we're not stupid"

But before Mr. Weasley could respond to her his wife entered the Leaky Cauldron behind him ladened with shopping bags and followed by Ginny, who smiled brightly when she saw Charlie and hurried towards her. Blushed and mumbled an 'hello' to Harry, before hurrying away towards Hermione and Riley on the otherside of the pub.

Percy, who entered behind his mother also smiled proudly when he spotted Charlie and Harry and held out his hand when he approached them "Harry! Charlie, pleasure to see you. I hope you had a splendid summer" he spoke in a snooty voice, that made Charlie bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"Hello Percy," Harry responded, shaking his hand, also trying hard not to laugh "Our summer was rather well, thank you"

Charlie nodded, before her hand was seized by Fred who had elbowed his older brother aside "Charlie, simply _splendid_ to see you!" he said, mocking Percy and causing Charlie to laugh

George, meanwhile, seized Harry's hand "Marvellous," he grinned "Absolutely spiffing"

Percy scowled

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, as she was relieved of her shopping bags by Hermione and Riley, who had appeared while the twins were poking fun at their older brother. "Hello dears," she added to Ron's friends "I suppose you have heard our exciting news" she pointed at the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest "Second Head-Boy in the family!" she said

"And last," Fred muttered

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley "I noticed they havent made you two Prefects"

"What do we want to be Prefects for?" George asked "It'd take all the fun out of life"

Ginny giggled and Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Fred and George werent exactly Prefect material.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother" said Percy "Im going up to change for dinner"

He disappeared upstairs, as the five friends, Ginny and the twins occupied an empty table a few feet away.

"We tried to shut him in a Pyramid," George told the 13-year-olds, with a heavy sigh "But Mum caught us"

Charlie, Riley and Harry chuckled at the image planted in their minds as Hermione scowled from across the table.

Soon the Grangers, Carol and Serena returned (with a little help) Lunch was served and the conversations changed so fast that the kids had a chance to keep up with them and therefore had started their own conversation about the new School year ahead and what they expected to happen.

Because as the Muggle saying went 'Bad Things always happened in Three's'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Update should be faster now that we are returning to Hogwarts. That and Year 3 is my favourite. Will probably change after I see 'Deathly Hallows - Part 2' in July.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 16/01/2011 at 02:00am_


	3. Return to Hogwarts

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_So the school year begins. Thanks to everyone who has added me to favourites. Alerts and whatever else. But a very special thank you to those who take time to read and review, you know who you are and for those who don't these are my special readers. The ones I look forward to hearing from everytime I post._ **Razmend**_, _**Aileen Autaarkeia**_, _**DJScales**_ and _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_._

* * *

**Return to Hogwarts**

* * *

"I got it!" Charlie shouted, as she jumped up from the sofa where she Harry and William had been watching morning cartoons and eating their breakfast. Today was the day where they returned to school and where normally today was a busy day the Hunter household was relatively normal and busy-free. The two 13-year-olds had already packed the previous night and their trunks had been retrieved from their bedrooms and placed in the hallway beside the stairs ready for the next day, the only things that needed to be done in the morning was get two pets into their cages, dress and breakfast everything else had already been done. It was nearing half 10, when there had come a knock at the door and the Slytherin had instantly jumped up to answer it "Hey Rils," she grinned as her best friend stumbled into the house pulling her trunk behind her.

The Gryffindor smiled "Your mum ready?" she asked "The train leaves in half an hour"

"I'll go check," Charlie answered "Because we could always use the Floo network"

Riley nodded and entered the living room as Charlie hurried upstairs "Hey guys," she greeted Harry and William as she dropped down into a chair and reached into her backpack for a bottle of water she had brought with her.

"Hey Riley," Harry smiled as William waved, his mouth full of cereal.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Charlie had just knocked on her mother's door and entered when Serena called out to her "Come on in!" Serena was standing in front of the full length mirror brushing the static out of her hair "Hey, baby whats up?" she asked, spotting her daughter's reflection. Charlie was standing there with a tank top and a pair of faded jean shorts on.

"Hey," she smiled "Uh, Riley is here and the train leaves in half an hour" she explained "You said you wanted to drop us off before you headed into work. If your running late its okay, we could just take the Floo"

"Half an hour?" Serena gasped "Oh My God! Charlie, I am so sorry."

Charlie waved her off "Don't worry, we'll make it, but if we leave now we can get hot chocolate on the way"

"Okay," Serena nodded "Im coming"

"Great!" her daughter grinned, before scampering off to load the car with her and her friends trunks. Serena quickly finished dressing and headed downstairs, grabbed her keys from the table near the door and headed out after her daughter whom she could hear laughing and joking around with her friends. Unlocking the car, Serena helped Harry and Charlie put the trunks in the book (it was a tight squeeze, but they managed) before the kids hopped into the car, as Serena hopped into the drivers seat and fired up the engine.

After stopping for hot chocolate, Serena began driving a bit more hastily to try and get the four kids to the train on time. They were about 10 minutes away, but when Serena was driving the way she was, no one was ever late. Once they had reached Kings Cross Station, the three 13-year-olds, jumped out of the car, unloaded the trunk and the group of five headed inside to see that the kids had about 2 minutes left to board the train.

"Well, thanks for the lift" Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and pulling her into a hug "I'll write when we get to Hogwarts"

"Charlie!" Riley yelled, as she disappeared through the barrier along with Harry and William

Serena noded "No problem," she smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead "I'll try and have you home for Christmas this year. Love you"

"Bye mum!" the Slytherin shouted, running towards the barrier

"Have fun!" Serena shouted "and be safe!"

But Charlie had already gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I'm warning you, Hermione" Ron's voice carried out from one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express "Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!"

Charlie, Harry and Riley exchanged looks, what was Ron and Hermione fighting over now? They had just boarded the train and was walking aimlessly down the corridors peering into compartments looking for the two friends, Charlie had already passed the Slytherin compartments and was greeted with by her Slytherin friends before promising to come visit them later and hurried off after the Gryffindors.

"It's a cat, Ronald" Hermione's voice followed "What do you expect? It's in his nature"

"A _cat_?" Ron retorted "Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me!"

Charlie smirked, trying to remember this conversation for when Hermione teased her about the way she and Marcus acted when they were together.

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush," Hermione retaliated

Finally the last of the group of five stopped outside the Compartment Ron and Hermione were fighting in; ironically enough they werent alone. A man was sleeping in the corner, but how he could sleep through these two arguing was beyond knowledge

"Its alright Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy" Hermione added, soothing her cat

Charlie smirked "What do you think Rils?" she questioned "should we plan the wedding now or wait a few months?"

"Oh, I don't know Charlie" Riley answered "They might have killed each other in a few months"

The two girls burst into laughter as Hermione and Ron scowled at them "So not funny!" they said together. Then glaring at the other.

Charlie smirked and allowed herself entry into the compartment "It was for me!" she answered in a sing-song voice "Urgh...help" she added, as she attempted to toss her back-pack onto the shelf overhead, but found she was still too small "Stupid growth spurt!" she grumbled

"So who's he?" Harry asked, nodding at the sleeping man

Ron shrugged

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione answered

"You know everything," Charlie frowned "How is it she knows everything?"

Ron shrugged again

"Its on his suitcase," Hermione sighed, pointing at the worn down suitcase above the man's head.

"Oh," Charlie mumured

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron questioned

Riley turned in his direction "There is only one job open," she answered "Defence! He's gotta be our new defence teacher"

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked

"Seems to be," Hermione answered "Why?"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks and nodded "We gotta tell you something," the Slytherin stated, jumping up and closing the compartment door. She locked it and turned back to her friends

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window turned wilder and darker while the clouds overheard thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment, Crookshanks and Scamp, who had been let out at the beginning of the journey were settled side-by-side on one of the empty seats, the large ginger cat sat with his attention on Ron's pocket where Scabbers was hiding. Scamp, meanwhile, slept beside him.

At 01:00pm, the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at the compartment door "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked

While Charlie and Riley jumped up to buy their sweets, Ron and Hermione wondered if they should wake Professor Lupin. But he was unmoving.

"You sure he's alive?" Charlie asked, earning a smack "What?"

"Don't be morbid!" Riley scolded, opening a chocolate frog for William who munched on it happily "Besides, he's breathing. Right?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry dears," the witch smiled "If he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver" and she slid the door closed as she carried on up the train.

"What did you say, about having something to tell us?" Riley asked, looking between Harry and Charlie

Charlie held up her hand, before diving for her backpack and pulled out her headphones "Here, Will" she handed them to the little boy along with her music "I don't want you hearing this"

William pouted, but nodded nonetheless. And as he sat with Charlie's music, Harry told the others what Mr. Weasley had warned he and Charlie about the other day in the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry spoke, the rain thickened outside the window as the train sped further north, the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks.

All this had happened by the time Harry and Charlie had finished speaking.

"Let me get this straight," Ron spoke, after a long pause "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

Harry nodded "Yeah"

"But they'll catch Black, right?" Hermione asked "I mean, everyone is looking for him"

Charlie shrugged "I suppose, but Professor Snape told me that no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before"

"Thats true," Ron nodded "and he's a murderous, raving lunatic"

Harry turned in his direction "Thanks, Ron" he stated

Riley patted his shoulder

Any more comments that were about to be made were lost by the train giving a sudden lurch forward, sending Harry and Riley from their seats and into the laps of their friends on the other side.

"Why are we stopping?" Riley asked, as she extracted herself from Charlie and went back to her seat "We cant be there yet"

The Slytherin jumped up, opened the door and peered out. All up and down the corridor students were also appearing in the doorway to find out what's going on. Near the back the third year spotted Nikki, but before the seventh year could say anything the train gave another lurch and Charlie disappeared, falling back into her seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked

"Dunno," Harry shrugged "Maybe we've broken down" he suggested

The lights of the carriage flickered on off before remaining off for more than 60 seconds. Movement from the corner, caused the friends to turn towards the window.

"Ouch, Ron." Hermione cried "That was my foot"

But the red head paid her no heed and pressed his hand against the window "There's something moving out there" he stated "I think someone's coming aboard" he added in a whisper and much to everyone's astonishment his breath could be seen clearly in the air as the temperature suddenly plummeted downwards, the train gave another lurch and Ron was thrown backwards into his seat.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie cried, as William, who had been silent up until this point jumped and clutched her arm tightly. "Its okay William," she told him trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"What's happening?" William asked, fearfully

Suddenly a shadow appeared outside the compartment, William gave a shuddering gasp and his friends spun around as the door started to slide open, before long spider like fingers appeared around the edge of the door and it was pulled open completely to reveal a dark hooded figure hovering over them. Soon all that could be seen was darkness, and it felt like being drowned in frozen cold water. Scamp and Crookshanks hissed angrily at the intruder as Scabbers and Iassac squealed and even Hedwig hooted nervously.

Charlie gulped and felt her body start to shake, as she struggled to remain conscious. The darkness was overtaking her senses, her chest was tight and it felt like she was being dipped in frozen cold water; she could feel her vital organs shut down from the outside and her body was slowly starting to shut down, as the darkness ate its way in from the corners of her mind.

_Take care of Serenity..._

_I will_

_Goodbye my little Princess..._

That was the last thing that was heard, before a white pure light radiated from somewhere far away. The creature in the doorway started to float backwards, and disappear down the train as seconds later the lights came back on in the compartment

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Charlie..." Riley said, shaking her friend "Come on, wake up...that's it,"

Charlie blinked as she opened her eyes, the lanterns were back on and the floor was shaking, they were moving again. She had seemed to have slid out of her seat and onto the floor, where Riley and William were kneeling beside her looking terrified, above her on his own seat, lay Harry. He looked pale.

The door slid open and Nikki and Marcus appeared in the doorway, gasping when they spotted Charlie on the floor "What happened?" Nikki asked, dropping to her knees "Charlie, are you alright?"

"I think so," the third year answered, pushing herself up. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she slid back down again "Oh, I take that back" she groaned

"Here, eat this" said a warm voice, from somewhere above her "It'll help" and a piece of chocolate was placed into her hand

Charlie took it, looked at it and then up at the person who had given it too her "Im not supposed to take sweets from strangers," she told him

He chuckled "Then take it from one of your friends," he told her, pointing at Riley who had reached for a chocolate frog and was tapping it with her wand. It froze.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, picking herself up with the help of Nikki and Marcus "What happened?" she asked, feeling a cold sweat on her face

Harry nodded "What was that thing, that came?" he asked

"It was a Dementor," the man said, now that she could see properly Charlie could see that it was Professor Lupin who was talking "One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now." he explained "Its searching the train for Sirius Black"

Marcus shook his head "as if any of us would want to smuggle Black into Hogwarts!" he growled, his hand on Charlie's shoulder

"Marcus," she whimpered "Your hurting me"

"Sorry," he answered, letting her go

Lupin put down his chocolate "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver" he got up and made for the door. Nikki and Marcus shuffled into the compartment and sat Charlie down, because she was starting to look pale "Eat" the new professor encouraged "You'll feel better" and he disappeared

"He's right," Nikki nodded "Eat up. Both of you"

Looking across at Harry, Charlie bit into her chocolate frog and instantly felt better the moment it melted on her tongue she felt loads better. Like a weight had been risen from her, and she could finally breathe again.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"You both just went rigid," Ron answered "We thought you were having a fit or something"

Harry turned to him "And did either of you, pass out?"

"No," Riley answered "I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again" she frowned, holding William who was clinging to her tightly looking about ready to cry.

"Someone screamed," Harry said quickly "a woman"

Hermione shook her head "No one was screaming, Harry" she told him "Did you hear screaming?" she asked Charlie

"No," Charlie answered "But I did hear voices. One male. One female."

"What did they say?" Nikki asked

The third year bit her lower lip "The female was asking for the protection of someone named Serenity, the male agreed and then the female bid goodbye."

"Then what?" Riley asked

"She died," Charlie answered

Marcus frowned "How do you know?"

Charlie shook her head "I just do," she answered, without looking up.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once they had reached Hogsmeade station, Nikki and Marcus ushered eight complaining Slytherins and three Gryffindors away from the train station and into the carriages while Harry and Charlie remained behind with Professor Lupin to await further assistance. Neither of the friends found it amusing that they were the only ones to pass out when the Dementor had appeared, and when the Slytherins had found out Charlie had immediately been mobbed by her friends.

On the way up to the castle, Riley glanced back and was glad to see Snape appear and guide Charlie towards the carriages as the Slytherin latched onto Harry and pulled him with her. As the carriages trudged on towards the castle, the gates opened and more Dementors appeared, flanking the iron wrought gates. The Gryffindor swallowed sharply, as she closed her eyes against he wave of coldness and clutched William who had fallen asleep on her lap.

_Happy thoughts_ she reminded herself, silently thanking Nikki for the advice on Dementors back on the train. At long last the carriage came to a halt and Hermione climbed out, followed by Ron, Riley and the sleeping William.

"I hope Charlie and Harry, are alright" Hermione wondered

"They will be," Riley promised "They've survived worst"

That was true. Hermione nodded and the three entered the castle, only to be approached by Professor McGonagall who requested to see Hermione alone. "Also, Miss Spirit, Professor Carmichael is already in the Great Hall, you may return her son to her"

"Thank you, Professor" Riley nodded, entering the Great Hall with Ron. While the red head hurried to the Gryffindor table, Riley headed towards the Staff table and smiled as Jenn took William from her "Had a run in with a Dementor on the train, but he's okay. Wish I could say the same for Harry and Charlie mind"

"I heard," Jenn nodded "We'll speak tomorrow, okay?"

Riley nodded and hurried back to her table; as the sorting began.

Mid way through the sorting, Harry, Hermione and Charlie turned up, breaking off and heading towards their friends, but before the Slytherins could say anything Dumbledore stood up and spoke "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements to make before we all become to befuddled by our feast," he smiled pleasantly "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year; firstly Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher"

There were a few scattered applauses; only those who had been in the compartment with Professor Lupin clapped hard -Marcus, Charlie and Nikki included-

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued "Well, at the request of our very own Professor Carmichael, who finds it difficult to raise her son and teach here at Hogwarts as requested that this year she has help in her field of Care of Magical Creatures. I am delighted to agree with her request, and am happy to announce that our own Rebeus Hagrid, will be helping Professor Carmichael in her lessons, at times when she cannot be present.

Charlie glanced up at Jenn who was smiling at Hagrid, who looked about ready to cry. "Uh oh," she mumured

"Why uh-oh?" Daphne asked curiously

"Hagrid has a fascination with dangerous creatures," she answered "He has a pet three headed dog named Fluffy! A boarhound named Fang, although he's harmless. He had a dragon named Norbert and a 50 foot Spider named Aragog!"

The Slytherins frowned "and you know this, how?" Nathan asked

"Met Fluffy and Norbert in first year," Charlie listed "Aragog last year and Fang...well, I pretty much see him everyday"

Her friends didnt look impressed

"You should know this castle better than us 7th years," Adrian pointed out

"What?" Charlie questioned "Not my fault im brave enough to go exploring at midnight"

Nikki glared "No exploring this year," she warned "We dont need repeats of years gone by"

"Yes, mum" Charlie gulped

As the cheers died down, Dumbledore continued "And lastly, the Minister of Magic has requested that the Guards of Azkaban, the Dementors, guard Hogwarts for the school year as long as Sirius Black is al large" whispers began to stream around the hall "Dementors are foul things. They will not differentiate between the one they seek and the one that gets in their way," he gave the students all a warning look. "Well I think that's everything of importance! Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled with food, and the Hall echoed with talk, laughter and the clatter of knives and forks. All too soon it seemed like Dinner had just started, and it was over already, as the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted away from the golden platters; Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed.

As the chairs scraped on the floor, Charlie broke away from her friends for a few minutes as she hurried up to the staff table to congratulate Hagrid, along with her Gryffindor friends.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" she squealed, reaching the table first

Hagrid smiled "and its all down ter you five," he said wiping his face on his napkin "Can' believe it; great man Dumbledore, came straight down to me hut after Professor Carmichael said she needed help. It's what i've always wanted -" and suddenly overcome by his emotions he buried his face in his hands, as Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The walk down to the Slytherin common room was a slow one, Charlie yawned occasionally as she followed behind Nikki and Marcus. Beside her was Daphne and behind her trudged Draco, Nathan, Blaise, Millicent and Pansy, all who were equally tired. The password was given and the portrait swung open as the Prefects led the new Slytherin's inside, sliding through Charlie immediately settled down into one of the couches as her friends crowded around her; the door off to the side, leading to Professor Snape's quarters opened and the Potions Master himself appeared.

"Welcome to the House of Slytherin," he stated, looking around at the new first years "My name is Severus Snape. Professor Snape! I am your Head of House and im also the Potions master here at Hogwarts..." the rest of his speech was drowned out by Charlie as her eyes stared to close and her senses began to shut down. Sleep was coming fast.

After the speech, Nikki shook the third year awake "Come on Charlie, bed time"

"Okay," the teen nodded, and with the help of her friends headed up to bed. And the moment her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed wanted to get this out tonight. Well must be off, early start in the morning and its already half 3am.**

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17/01/2011 at 03:30am_


	4. First Day Tragedies

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too _**Aileen Autarkeia**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_, _**Wild-in-Spirit**_ and _**DJScales**. _Thanks for your reviews; and your guesses and questions on whats to come. I enjoy hearing from you._

* * *

**First Day T****ragedies**

* * *

After an early night, Charlie was the first to awaken in the third year girls dormitories, unable to sleep any longer the Muggleborn rolled out of bed, washed and dressed, before grabbing her school things and heading up to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she entered the Great Hall the first thing she noticed that she was one of the first few of the whole castle to be awake, there were a few 6th year Gryffindors, 4th year Hufflepuff's, 2nd year Ravenclaws and also a few Slytherins from various years, Marcus Flint was amongst them. Making her way towards her usual seat beside the Quidditch Captain, Charlie settled down beside him and grabbed two pieces of toast and the strawberry jam from the middle of the table.

"Morning to you too," Marcus said, glancing sideways at her

Charlie looked up and smiled "Sorry," she answered "Mind's somewhere else"

He nodded "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," she answered "Before the feast last night Professor Snape took me and Harry up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us; to say she was happy about the Dementors would be an understatment but she gave us chocolate cookies before sending us back to the Great Hall. She wanted to keep us in over night, but that's not exactly a way that I wanted to start my third year."

Marcus chuckled; the teenager beside him was known for ending up in the Hospital Wing once or twice throughout the year "Fair point," he nodded

"She did tell me to wrap up warm when I went to bed last night," Charlie added "So Nikki cast that Charm you use on my bed clothes"

The Slytherin Captain nodded "Well, to be honest with you" he spoke, after eating a bit more of his breakfast "Given the fact that there's Dementors on the gates, we may be having hot chocolate with the next few meals. Just to be sure"

"Awesome!" Charlie grinned, as she poured her desired drink into her goblet and took a large gulp "Its good to be prepared"

"Says the girl who runs head first into trouble," Marcus laughed

Charlie smirked "You know me so well," she chuckled, going back to her toast.

Soon the majority of the students started to arrive for breakfast, Charlie looked up from her second piece of toast just as the Gryffindors entered she spotted Riley and waved, as the Gryffindor waved back before Blaise blocked the view as he settled down opposite the Muggleborn Slytherin. Once all house tables were full, the professors stood and strode towards their tables with the timetable for each child, Snape had just reached Charlie when Daphne arrived.

"You're up early," the pureblood commented

"Once your awake that's it," Charlie answered "Trying to get back to sleep is a nightmare"

"Says the girl who complains when its the weekend," Draco mumbled to his cousin, earning a swift kick in the shin from under the table "Ow!" he yelped, glaring at Charlie who smiled innocently "Professor Snape, she just kicked me!"

Charlie scowled "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

It seemed the pointless arguement was endless until Charlie spoke and silenced Draco with one statement "Prove it!"

The blonde glared, how could he prove she had kicked him? He knew she had...and he probably had a bruise, but that didnt mean it had come from her direction. It could have come from Daphne who was sitting on her left or Marcus who was on her right; although he was pretty sure Marcus was old enough to not do something so childish.

"Thought so," Charlie smirked, taking her timetable from the Potions master and looking over it "Aw great...I got Divination first"

"You're taking Divination?" Nikki asked, looking up from her sausages "Why? That lessons a joke! Professor Trelawney is a Quack"

Charlie shrugged "Riley's taking Ancient Runes," she answered simply "Besides, Draco, Nathan and Daphne are taking it too," she shrugged "not to mention Harry and Ron"

"And its the only subject that she can sleep through," Pansy inputted "and still pass it"

Charlie nodded "Obviously!" she exclaimed "I didnt take it because I knew I'd be good at it! But seriously? Divination? Seeing the future?" she scoffed "Get real!"

The hall was starting to empty out by now, as people headed off towards their first lesson. Daphne checked her watch and jumped to her feet "We've got ten minutes to get to the North side of the castle," she told Charlie, Draco and Nathan "We best go now if we're gonna make it on time"

"Okay," and quickly finishing their breakfast the four Slytherins bid goodbye to the rest of their friends and walked back through the Hall.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The journey through the castle to the North Tower was a long one; two years at the Hogwarts castle, several exploring trips and still Charlie had never been this far away from the Slytherin common room (which was a wonder for her) "Im telling you, we're going the wrong way!" the Muggleborn groaned "I swear this is the South corridor," she pointed out of the window down the hall in which they stood "See you can see the lake!" and in fact a small patch of the Black Lake could be seen through the window.

"There has gotta be a short cut!" Draco complained, resting against a nearby wall after several long staircases "Charlie, come on your the brains of the castle. Tell us you've been this way in your adventures"

Charlie sighed "I wish I could," she answered "But i've never been this far up the castle. Fluffy was on the third floor; the Chamber of Secrets is on the second floor. Uh...the troll attacked Hermione, Riley and I on the second floor and..." she racked her brains for any other 'adventures' that brought her away from the comfort of the Dungeons "Uh, nope that's about it"

"Adrian's right," Nathan gasped "You should know the castle better than most 7th years"

The Muggleborn smiled "Come on," she sighed, pushing herself up and holding her hand out for Draco to take "Lets go find someone who can help. There's gotta be a ghost or even a portrait around here who can help us"

Her friends nodded and the four of them set off in the opposite direction of the window where the lake could be seen. They had only just turned the corner leading onto a new passage, where they slammed straight into Harry and Ron and the six of them tumbled to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco snarled

"Yeah, Weasley!" Nathan snapped "I unlike some prefer to keep my robes clean"

Ron glared and opened his mouth to retort but Charlie got between her two groups of friends "Enough you guys!" she cried "You'd think after two years you'd get over this silly fued!" she looked between them "Why cant you guys just be friends?"

"We do not associate with _Gryffindors_!" Draco responded

"Riley," Daphne pointed out

Nathan glared at her "Riley's different," he answered "She's friends with Charlie, we're friends with Charlie. We can tolerate her" he turned his glare on Harry and Ron "We can't tolerate riff-raff like this!"

"Who you calling riff-raff!" Ron growled, stepping forward. Harry pulled him back.

"Knock it off!" Charlie snapped, pushing Ron backwards and glaring at Nathan "Enough!" she shook her head

Harry pulled Ron back and turned to Charlie "You looking for the Divination classroom?" he asked. Charlie nodded. "Us too...where you heading?"

"To see if anyone can help us," Charlie explained "There's gotta be a ghost or someone up here that could help"

The group of them fell quiet before a rough voice cut through the silence "Does my lady, need assistance?" they looked up too see a short knight, peering down upon them from a nearby picture frame "What can Sir Cadogon, do for you"

Charlie and her friends exchanged looks, as Harry stepped forward "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way do you?"

"A quest!" the knight jumped in glee "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else perish bravely in the charge!" and he dashed away

The group exchanged looks and took off after the little knight, following the sound of his armour and every now and again they spotted him running through a picture ahead. Soon the group came to a halt, a few steps short of a spiral staircase "We have to climb that?" Daphne asked

"Looks like it," Nathan nodded

Daphne groaned and clutching Charlie's arm the two girls lead the way up the stairs, higher and higher they climbed getting dizzier and dizzier with each second. "You know, considering im always on the move and am used to being dizzy," Charlie groaned when she had finally reached the top "That was not fun!"

"Farewell," Cadogon yelled, popping up in a portrait beside the group of 13-year-olds "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you" muttered Ron, as the knight disappeared "If we need anyone mental"

Nathan nodded "For once we agree, Weasley!" he responded

Charlie and Daphne paused and turned to look at the four boys "Excuse me?" the Muggleborn asked "Did you just agree with him?" and she pointed from Nathan to Ron and back again "Daph, I think that staircase messed up my hearing, I think Nathan just agreed with Ron"

"You're not hearing things Charlie," Daphne patted her friends shoulder "I heard him too"

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever," he growled "Come on...we're already late"

"And who's fault is that?" the two girls retorted, as they spun around and hurried after the platnium blonde.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After finally reaching the Divination classroom, the group of six split up to separate tables. Nathan and Draco. Harry and Ron. Daphne and Charlie; they were just in the middle of setting up their books, ink wells and quills when a voice from the corner startled them "Welcome, my children"

Charlie jumped out of her seat and spun around as a glittering human-like insect emerged from the shadows of the Divination room. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight and surveyed the six that had just entered her domain; Charlie and Daphne exchanged looks across the table, the woman who stood before the was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times than their natural size, and she was draped in a guazy spangled shawl, chains and beads hung around her neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Quack," Daphne mumured across the table "Nikki was right"

Charlie nodded

"Now, who has joined us?" Trelawney asked them, peering at them eagerly

Draco looked around and sighed "Uh, Draco Malfoy" he answered "Heir to the Malfoy estate"

"Nathan Lestrange," Nathan introduced "Uh, Heir to the Lestrange fortune"

Charlie glanced up and around at her friends, they were so full of themselves sometimes.

"Daphne Greengrass," Daphne answered "Oldest daughter to Roger and Elena Greengrass"

Ron cleared his throat, like he usually did before speaking "Ron Weasley," he answered

Trelawney nodded and looked between Harry and Charlie. The Slytherin sighed "Charlie Hunter," she stated "Muggleborn Slytherin"

"Harry Potter," Harry finished

Trelawney's eyes widened rapidly as she gazed between the two friends "I've heard so much about you two," she grinned "But I foresee darkness in your future." she then swept away leaving two confused teenagers behind.

"O...kay" Charlie drew out "She's definitely lost a few screws," and she twirled her finger in a circle on the side of her head.

"As I was saying," Trelawney's voice echoed over the room once more "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." she backed up into a table, elicting laughter from the group of four Slytherins in the stands ahead of her. "and together we shall cast ourselves into the future"

Charlie, Daphne, Draco and Nathan exchanged looks from across the stands

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy," Trelawney continued "the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you"

Charlie reached for Daphne's cut as the pureblood did the same for her

"You see, the truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read" Trelawney continued, explaining as she circled around her students "But first you must broaden your minds. First; you must look beyond" she added loudly

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione's voice carried in the classroom, causing Harry, Ron and even Charlie to jump at her sudden appearence

Ron frowned "Where did you come from?" he asked

"Me?" Hermione asked "I've been here all this time" and she hastily tucked a necklace back under her robes

Trelawney pointed at Brandon "You boy, is your Grandmother quite well?"

"I think so..." Brandon said, nervously

"I wouldnt be so sure of that," Trelawney told him "Give me the cup" she took the cup from Callum Thompson and inspected it. Made a sorrowful face, put the cup back down and walked away

Brandon panicked and grabbed his cup, as Callum grabbed his Divination book ready to interpertate the tea leaves.

Charlie and Daphne, meanwhile, were just having fun making shapes in their tea leaves "Oh that looks like a heart..." Daphne smirked, pointing at an image in Charlie's cup "that means pleasure, love and trust"

The Muggleborn glared across the table instantly knowing where her friend was going with this "Don't," she warned

"Mhmm, that looks like an octopus," Daphne frowned "Well, that means danger"

"Well this is me, we're talking about" Charlie pointed out "Fine; so we've got a heart, which means Love and an octopus that means Danger. What conculsion have you come too?"

Daphne glanced up "Hang on," she sighed "So far all I've got is you're gonna find love, but there is gonna be danger about"

"Nice conclusion," Trelawney stated, swooping down on them "Anything else you see my dear?"

Daphne hesitated but turned back to her cup "Other than love and danger, I cant see anything" she sighed and put the cup down.

Trelawney patted her shoulder and moved onto a new table as Charlie snatched her cup back, but she couldnt see anything of what Daphne had described as her 'Future'.

"Broden your minds," the Professors misty voice echoed, as Charlie put down the cup and shook her head, only to whip around as Trelawney gave a shout "Your aura is pulsing, dear." she was saying to Ron "Are you in the beyond? I think you are"

Ron looked nervous "Sure," he nodded uncertainly

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see"

The red head nodded and looked down "Um, well Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun, well that's happiness" he looked up at his best friend "So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it"

Charlie snorted at the explanation

"Give me the cup," Trelawney stated, holding her out her hand, she looked at the leaves, gave a gasp and backed way from the table in terror "Oh, my dear boy," she whispered "You have...the Grim"

Gasps echoed around the room "The Grin? What's the Grin?" asked a fellow 3rd year Hufflepuff.

"Not the Grin, you idiot," responded another student "The Grim."

"So?" Charlie asked, from across the room "What's the Grim, then?"

Nathan turned to his friend "The Grim, takes the form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. Its an omen...of death"

"Again," Charlie spoke, loudly "Wouldnt be the first time we've stared Death in the face" she turned to her Gryffindor friends "Come on Harry, don't tell me you believe this?"

The Gryffindor shrugged as Trelawney rounded on Charlie "You'll forgive me for saying this my dear, but I percieve very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future"

"Maybe because I don't care about the future," Charlie answered "All I care about is the present. My future's gonna change with the decisions I make in the present, so just because Daphne saw love, happiness and danger or whatever else in my future, doesnt necessarily mean its gonna happen"

Hermione nodded in agreement "Thank you," she smiled "at least someone agrees with me"

Trelawney looked between the two friends, shook her head and spoke "We'll end the lesson there," she stated, turning back to the rest of the class "Please, pack away your things"

The class did as told and quickly hurried out of the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After Divination; the four Slytherins broke off at the bottom of the spiral staircase as Daphane and Nathan hurried off to Arithmacy, while Draco and Charlie carried on towards Transfigurations. Outside Professor McGonagall's classroom they met up with Pansy and Riley who were already there waiting for them.

"How was Divination?" Riley asked

"I think I'll quit next year," Charlie answered "Its not for me. Trelawney is a well freakazoid witch; she predicated Harry's death within the first two minutes of us entering the room" she explained "she knows about mine and Harry's adventures because she 'fore-saw' them"

Pansy snorted "As if your adventures with Potter, arent common knowledge at Hogwarts already"

"Exactly," Charlie nodded "Daphne also -" she cut off "You know what? Never mind"

Pansy and Riley exchanged looks "No come on," Riley urged "Tell us. You cant start and then stop like that!"

But Charlie continued to shake her head "No, drop it!"

"We'll get Daphne to tell us then," Pansy nodded, before entering the Transfiguration room and taking her seat at an empty table at the back. Draco sat beside her as Riley and Charlie occupied a desk in front of them. All around her, her classmates kept shooting glances towards the back of the room where Harry was sitting.

She rolled her eyes "I really wish they would stop staring at Harry!" she complained, turning her attention to the front of the class as McGonagall started talking about Animagi (the art of being able to turn oneself into an animal) and right before their eyes she turned into the same cat from first year; she returned and a small applause echoed around the room.

"Good grief," the professor pondered "What has gotten into all of you. You are the first class to not be so surprised"

Riley raised her hand "Most of us remembered you're transfiguration from first year, Professor" she smiled "It was amazing back then, just as it is now, mind"

"Thank you Miss Spirit," McGonagall nodded "But would someone like to explain why my students are dead today?"

Charlie raised her hand "We've just come from Divination, Professor"

"Ah, who will be dying this year?" McGonagall asked

Harry looked up "Me," he answered

Professor McGonagall nodded "Do not dwell on such things, Mr. Potter. Professor Trelawney has predicted that each year a student would die, and she has been doing it since she started teacing here 18-years-ago. You look in perfect health to me, so expect homework at the end of the class. But if you do happen to die, then you shall not have to hand it in"

Riley and Charlie laughed.

Harry smiled, feeling slightly better.

"But what about Brandon's cup?" Lavender Brown asked, leaning over to whisper to Charlie from across Riley "and your's for that matter"

The Slytherin scowled "Its nothing," she answered "Divination is just a weak subject. There's nothing behind it. Seers are rare creatures...Trelawney, is not one of those rare creatures" and she turned her attention back to the front of class, as she started to take notes.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Transfiguration was over, the students left the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Ron, cheer up" Hermione told the red head, as they reached the Entrance Hall "You heard what Professor McGonagall said"

Ron nodded "Harry," he spoke, turning to his best mate "you havent seen a great black dog, have you?"

Harry, Riley and Charlie exchanged looks "Yeah," he answered "We've all seen one. The night before we met you in Diagon Alley, we were returning to Charlie's house with William and a few boys from Spinner's End" he explained "We saw the dog on the corner,"

"But it was probably a stray," Charlie jumped in quickly "You get stray dogs down Spinners End nearly every day" she explained "The kids there do play with them"

But Ron was horrorstruck "But if you've seen the Grim, this is bad!" he exclaimed "My Uncle Billius saw one, and he died a whole 24 hours later"

"Well, this happened over 72 hours ago" Riley pointed out "and we're still alive. So it couldnt have been the Grimm" she patted Ron's shoulder "Relax, your panicking over nothing"

And with that she led the way into the Great Hall, Charlie split off and headed towards the Slytherin table, dropped into her seat and sighed heavily as she helped herself to some lunch; before realizing she was getting some strange looks from Pansy, Millicent and Nikki.

She groaned. "You told them," she rounded on Daphne "Didnt you?"

"It slipped out," the pureblood responded, eating her lunch and not making eye contact

"Like hell it did!" Charlie argued "But I stand by what I said upstairs. My future's gonna change with the choices I've made, just cause you supposedly saw love and danger in my future _doesnt_ mean its gonna happen"

Nikki smirked "You sure you didnt seen defencesive in that cup, Daph?" she asked

Charlie glared "I so hate you, right now" she mumured to her best Slytherin friend

"I know," Daphne mumbled into her stew

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After Lunch, Charlie was happy to get out of the castle and into the school grounds; after meeting up with Riley in the Entrance Hall the who third year Slytherins and the third year Gryffindors made their way down the grassy slope towards Hagrid's hut, standing on the door looking rather pleased was Jennifer Carmichael, and at her side was her 9-year-old son William. He looked a little pale for the liking of those who knew him in the Muggle world, and when he spotted Charlie and Riley he almost sprinted towards them and jumped into Charlie's arms.

"Im glad your okay" he smiled

The Slytherin stumbled back managed to keep her footing as she hugged the 9-year-old back. Although he was too old, William still hadnt had a growth spurt and therefore was the average size of a 7-year-old and therefore still light enough to pick up and balance on ones hip, thankfully for Charlie he wasnt as heavy as he looked and she was able to maintain a balance and firm grip on him. "Me too," she answered "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yeah, Mum's been feeding me lost of chocolate" he grinned "You incase the Demen - Demet - those things did any long lasting damage"

Riley smiled "Dementors," she told him

"Yeah, those" William nodded happily "Have you been having Chocolate, Charlie?"

The Slytherin nodded "With every meal" she answered "Come on, Hagrid's here. And your mum is calling for order"

Dropping back down onto the ground William caught Charlie and Riley's hand and walked between them as they crowded around Hagrid's house.

"That's it," Hagrid waved them over "Come on, now. Come closer."

There were still a few students at the back which were still talking, Jenn frowned in their direction "Oi, shut up!" she told them, never been one to baby children (excluding William) besides she had learned long ago that pampered children didnt make for the best students, the preferred things done for them, but she wasnt that type of person.

"We got a real treat for you today," Hagrid nodded "A great lesson. So follow me"

He turned to Jenn who nodded, and the Gamekeeper set off.

For one nasty moment a few of the students thought that Hagrid was leading them into the Forbidden forest (mostly the students who had been in there before). However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the Forest and led the class towards a clearing on one side of a paddock. There was nothing on the otherside and some students started to mumur in confusment.

"Right you lot," Jenn called from the back of the class "Less chattering and form a group over there" she pointed towards the fence "and open your books to page 49"

Draco looked down at the book in his hands, which had been belted closed, like many of his friends. "How exactly do we do that?" he asked

"Stroke the spine," Charlie answered, holding up her book for her Slytherin friends to see. She run her forefinger down the spine, the book shuddered in her hands and then the latch fell open. "See"

Jenn nodded in approval "Nice work, Charlie" she smiled "10 points to Slytherin"

"Thanks Professor," Charlie smiled

Her friends followed her example and soon everyone's books had been opened to the right page. Unfortunately for Brandon, he had unlocked his book without stroking the spine. The book growled and suddenly launched itself into attack attempting to bite at Brandon who struggled to keep it under control.

"Help him!" Parvati cried

Dropping William's hands, Riley and Charlie rushed forward and seized the book. As the Gryffindors held it, Charlie run her finger down the spine and the book stopped moving, dropping to the floor and opening to its designated page.

"Thanks," Brandon mumured, picking the book up nervously

The two friends nodded and returned to William's side as the little boy took their hands and they each pulled him up onto the fence, watching him carefully so that he didnt tumble off it.

"Your supposed to stroke it," Ron teased Brandon

"Shut up," the boy muttered, placing his book on the rock wall beside him. Hagrid cleared his throat and the clas turned towards the paddock where Hagrid stood about twenty or so yards away with a winged four-legged beast with him.

The whole group backed up slightly away from the fence, Charlie pulling William off of it incase the creature saw him as a threat and charged. "Isnt he beautiful?" Hagrid asked "Say hello to Buckbeak"

"Hagrid," Ron breathed "What exactly is that?"

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff" Hagrid explained "First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do"

Riley's eyes widened as she looked up at Jenn, her friend and Professor patted her shoulder reassuringly as the Gryffindor turned her attention back to Hagrid.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked

"I will," Charlie grinned, raising her hand into the air and bouncing on the balls of her feet "Pick me! Pick me!" she pleaded

Jenn chuckled "Okay, go on then Charlie"

The Slytherin grinned, and climbed over the paddock gate dropping down onto the inside interior as she headed towards Hagrid and the creature.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move, it's only polite" Hagrid explained "So step up. Give him a nice bow, then you wait and see if he bows back, if he does, you can go and touch him"

Charlie nodded "And if he doesnt?" she asked

"We'll get to that later," Hagrid answered

The Slytherin's eyes widened "I'd much rather have all information before I do anything" she told the Gamekeeper, as she paused in her steps "Jenn, what happens if he doesnt bow back?"

"Then get the hell out of the paddack," Jenn called over the fence

Charlie nodded, and finished approaching the Hippogriff. She bowed, making sure that her eyes didnt leave the creatures.

Buckbeak considered the Slytherin for a moment before opening his wings and flapping them hard as he squawked loudly.

"Back off, Charlie. Back off!" Hagrid urged

Charlie stepped backwards, a twig snapping under her foot. She froze.

"Keep still," Hagrid instructed her "Keep still"

Glancing up through her lashes; Charlie watched a the Hippogriff lowered its stance, and bowed back to her. She sighed in relief.

"Well done, Charlie. Well done" Hagrid nodded "Here, you big brute, you" and she threw the creature a dead ferret which he devoured. The Slytherin looked ready to be sick as she thought of the innocent ferret being torn apart by the sharp beak of the Hippogriff.

"You can go and touch him now," Jenn called from behind

Hagrid nodded

Charlie straightened and walked forward, held out her hand and waited for Buckbeak to come to her. He snapped his beak at her once or twice and although common sense told her to turn and run, she didnt, she remained unmoving in front of the beast. Soon Buckbeak registered her as safe and lowered his head to her hand, as she stroked him lovingly over the feathers.

"Well done, Charlie" Hagrid clapped "Well done"

Behind her the rest of her friends also clapped

"Maybe, he'll let you ride him now" Hagrid said, picking her up

"What?" Charlie squeaked "No, Hagrid! No, let me down!"

She had only just started learning how to ride a broom and she wasnt safe on that, she didnt want to learn how to ride a Hippogriff.

"No, Hagrid! Please!" she pleaded "Please, I wanna get down!"

Jenn stepped forward "Hagrid, let her down" she told her co-professor "She doesnt want to do it"

Hagrid nodded and helped Charlie from the back of Buckbeak and watched as she scurried across the paddoack, over the fence and into the throng of her friends. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing, but for some reason, she couldnt figure out why. She wasnt afraid of heights, but the idea of going flying around the grounds on a Hippogriff made her feel terrified.

"Hey, you okay?" Jenn asked, as Daphne and Riley reached Charlie "Its okay. We're not making you go up, you made the choice to turn it down. Its okay"

The Muggleborn nodded but couldnt stop her hands from shaking.

After Charlie's successful attempt to gain Buckbeak's trust, the other students stepped forward fearlessly to try their luck and each time Buckbeak allowed them to touch him; although when it was Draco's turn, something went wrong, like Buckbeak could sense danger or something and he unleashed a terrifying attack on the blonde.

"DRACO!" Pansy screamed, as she watched her friend hit the ground clutching his arm. She moved to rush forward, but Blaise held her back.

"Stop it!" the Slytherins yelled, each waiting for the perfect opportune moment to get into the paddock to help their friend. Hagrid tossed a dead ferret a few yards away and Buckbeat went after it.

Quickly the Slytherins and Riley jumped over the fence and gathered around their fallen friend. Draco's face was whiter than white and he was clutching his arm, where blood was gushing from the wound and seeping through his fingers. His eyes were clamped shut tightly and painful groans escaped his lips.

"Its killing me!" he groaned

Hagrid looked nervous "Calm down, its just a scratch!"

"Hagrid!" Riley cried "He has to be taken to the Hospital!"

"I'm the teacher," Hagrid mumbled "I'll do it!" and he scooped up the blonde Slytherin and left the paddock.

Draco groaned "Just wait until my father hears about this!" he muttered "He'll get the bloody chicken!"

The Slytherins sighed, as Charlie and Riley exchanged looks one message passed between them.

_Here we go_

"Class dismissed," Jenn told the class "Go on now. Early free period, we'll finish this lesson next time. By next time I want you all to have read the passge on Hippogriff's and taken as many notes about them as possible, you will need them for your first essay"

The class nodded, gathered their stuff and hurried off. Charlie and Riley bid goodbye to William and Jenn as they met up with the other Slytherins and hurried off to check on Draco, one subject was the conversation topic all the way up to the Hospital Wing. What had happened to cause Buckbeak to react like that?

* * *

**A/N: I hope my sister Wild-in-Spirit enjoyed this chapter, seeing as we have seen most of her character in it. Also, what do you think happened to Buckbeak? Was it fate for him to attack Draco? Or did something spook him? Oh and what did you make of Charlie's tea leaves? Leave answeres in your reviews thanks.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/01/2011 at 02:00am_


	5. Confusing Fears

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too all those who have reviewed and put me on alert and everything. But special dedication to _**DJScales**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_, _**ItzKevin97**_ and _**Wild-in-Spirit**_ for reviewing since the beginning, you guys are truly the best. I love logging into my emails in the mornings and finding that I have several reviews from you lovely people, you made my day._

* * *

**Confusing Fears**

* * *

"You dont think Mr. Malfoy will execute Buckbeak do you?" Riley asked nervously, as she and the Slytherin 3rd years finally reached the infirmary where Draco had been taken. The incident in Care of Magical Creatures was nothing more than an accident, Buckbeak had taken to everyone else in class, something must have spooked him and regrettably it had been Draco's turn at petting him. The Blonde had done everything right so Buckbeak couldnt have just felt like attacking him for being rude or something. "I mean, Buckbeak didnt do anything wrong!"

The Slytherins sighed, the ones who knew Draco the most shook their heads "We don't know Rils," Blaise answered "Mr. Malfoy isnt going to be happy that his only son has been attacked; you can guarantee that he will want something done about this. He might just execute Buckbeak to abolish the possiblity of Draco or someone else being attack"

"Like a scapegoat," Charlie mumured "Maybe we could explain to him that Buckbeak didnt intentionally attack Draco" she suggested

Nathan shook his head "You can try," he answered "But I know Uncle; once his mind is made up then that's it. There is no changing it"

"Draco must take after his father then," Riley commented

The pureblood Slytherins nodded.

Finally when they had made it to the door of the infirmary, they stood paitently as Charlie raised her hand and knocked on the door. They had been closed, so politely they knocked and waited, there had to be a reason they had been closed, right? Several moments after the Muggleborn Slytherin had knocked the great doors opened and Pomfrey loomed over them "Oh, hello" she smiled "I was wondering when you eight would show up. Mr. Malfoy is resting, but you can see him. Don't jostle him too much. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am" the students responded and she allowed them entry into the Hospital Wing. Quickly locating Draco's bed the seven Slytherins and one Gryffindor took up occuptional stances arond the bed. Charlie and Riley sitting either side of the platnium blonde. There was some colour returning to his face, he had been stripped of his school robes and replaced with Hospital pajama's; his injured arm was covered in white bandages that extended from Draco's wrist and ended at his elbow.

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked, standing at the head of Draco's bed and started to play with his hair

The Blonde looked up "Better," he answered "Thanks to Madam Pomfrey, I just need to rest and try to move my arm as little as possible. When Hagrid brought me in she instantly started feeding me several Blood Replenishing Potions it stopped the bleeding and healed the skin, but they were disgusting"

Charlie smirked "You don't have to tell me how disgusting potions are," she responded "I've had enough in the past two years that will last me a lifetime"

"And their probably not the last," Riley pointed out

"Too true," the Muggleborn Slytherin agreed.

Her friends laughed as Draco sat back "Are you really gonna tell your father about Buckbeak?" Riley asked, hopefully "You know he didnt attack you on purpose"

Draco sighed and surveyed her sadly "Im sorry Rils," he mumured, using the Nickname he had grown accustom to using "but my father _needs_ to know about this. He wouldnt be happy if I didnt tell him"

Riley nodded and looked down sadly.

Draco's heart twinged in agony at the look on her face naturally he would have been the first to admit if Charlie hadnt been sorted into Slytherin 2 years ago, and brought her friendship with Riley with her, he would have been one of the firsts picking on them because of their Blood Status; but his friendship with Charlie and her way of showing that even though your a Muggleborn witch you can still be magical and be good at magic has much as a pureblood. And through Charlie he had become friends with Riley, a Muggleborn _Gryffindor_, he hated Gryffindors and everything they stood for, they were the mortal enemies of Slytherin and therefore Gryffindors and Slytherins should not have been friends; but again Charlie and Riley had come to Hogwarts and since day one they had been shaking up the castle and proving that just because you were in different houses didnt mean that you had to be mean to one another,

But because of his friendship, he couldnt bring himself to even _think_ about hurting a Muggleborn "But I'll talk to him," he added quickly "Maybe I can convince him that it was an accident, and hopefully Buckbeak will be spared"

"Promise?" she asked

"I promise," Draco nodded

A bright smile enlightened Riley's features and much to the Slytherins surprise Draco returned that smile.

"Well maybe, Mr. Malfoy would listen to us?" Charlie questioned "I mean there was enough of us around to know that Buckbeak didnt attack on will, and even if he did, he was spoilt for choice on who to attack. There was a class of both Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Her friends nodded "But you gotta realize that it happened to be Draco that was attacked," Nathan pointed out "Uncle Lucius will only see that, and then he'll say that Buckbeak is a dangerous creature and will kill you as soon as look at you." he explained.

Draco nodded in agreement "My father may be able to over look many things," he told his friends "but he wont over look this. Buckbeak's got his days number, sorry Rils" he added to the Gryffindor "But you'v gotta see it from my point of view. I know Hagrid is your friend and you don't want to see him upset about losing his creature, but you don't know my father. You're parents may be able to over look it, but father wont" he sighed "And it'll be sad to see that magnificent creature killed"

Millicent paused "Did I just hear that right?" she asked

"I was just about to ask the same question," Blaise nodded "I think he's lost too much blood"

Draco glared "Shut up," he growled "You can't disagee that Buckbeak was magnificent"

"True," his friends ageed.

Daphne patted Riley's shoulder "But don't worry to much," she reassured "Lucius Malfoy can't just demand an execution, there has to be an inquiry into why Buckbeak attacked. Statements will be taken, so you'll get your say. We all will. Then there will be a hearing at the Ministry of Magic, if it helps we'll research ways that Hagrid can prove that Buckbeak didnt do anything wrong. And hopefully this will all be put down to a mis-understanding of animal behaviour and the Ministry will let it slide"

Charlie glanced up at her friends "Im sure Hagrid wouldnt have to go to the Hearing alone, anyway" she pointed out "Jenn would probably go with him. She'll vouch for Buckbeak"

Her friends nodded

"So will we," Nathan agreed "Buckbeak didnt do anything, he was probably just spooked; we all do irrational things when we're scared. Attacking is just an animal instinct. There is alot of things about creatures that we don't understand and may never understand. We just gotta be careful around them, thats why we have lessons, like Care of Magical Creatures"

Charlie and Riley nodded, but neither could hide their smiles. It was nice knowing that despite what you hear about Slytherins and how they didnt care about anyone but themselves, it was nice knowing that they could see behind the hard masks of reality and know for a fact that Slytherins were just like everyone else.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Draco had to remain in the Hospital wing for the night, but the next morning just before Potions he returned to the hustle and bustle of the school. He entered the Great Hall for breakfast and quickly located his friends at their usual seats at the Slytherin table and hurried over to them, his arm still full of bandages but held up in a sling and Charlie knew it was to keep the blood running smoothly through his arm without causing numbness in his wrist and elbow. At the sight of his seeker, Marcus paled, causing his friends both older and younger to stare wide-eyed at him.

"Marcus?" Nikki questioned. He didnt answer.

Charlie, rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the Captain's face, snapping him back to reality "Next time you're gonna gawk at something, remember to breathe" she reminded him

"But he -" Marcus trailed off "What about the Match? Its in a two weeks and its against Gryffindor. We'll never find a seeker in time"

"Marcus, relax" Draco reassured "Madam Pomfrey already told me if I keep the my arm in a sling for the next two weeks, everything will be fine. I'll be ready to play"

Marcus sighed in relief

Nathan nodded "and if he's not, you can alway use this as an advantage to get out of playing"

"Cheater," Charlie accused "You just don't want to play against Gryffindor, 'cause your afraid Harry might actually catch the Snitch again"

Her friends paused in their eating "Your defending the Gryffindor seeker?" Marcus asked

"No," the Muggleborn shook her head "Im just stating a fact. Harry's caught the Snitch within seconds the past two years, you're just afriad to go up against Gryffindor because they've got a tight team. Besides, if I remember correctly, it was Nathan's fault that Harry even _made_ the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

Nathan frowned "What did I do?" he asked

"You stole Brandon's remeberall back in first year, remember?" Charlie asked "You taunted Harry to follow you, he did, caught the sphere, got reprimanded by McGonagall and taken to see Oliver" she stated "His training started soon after"

Daphne nodded "Maybe you'll remember it better, Nathan" she spoke, swallowing her toast "Because that was actually the day she jumped you in the common room" she pointed at Charlie "Remember the first time we found out that she had a temper"

The Muggleborn grinned and she reached for the pitcher of Orange Juice and poured herself a goblet full.

"Don't remind me," Nathan grumbled "I still got the bruises"

Charlie smirked, before looking up to the sound of her voice being called "Hey Rils," she grinned at the Gryffindor, who was hurrying across the hall towards her clutching the Daily Prophet in her hands "What's wrong?" she added quickly, seeing the colour drain from her best friends face.

"He's been sighted!" Riley breathed sharply, tossing the Daily Prophet down onto the Slytherin table. The 3rd years and 7th years leaned in quickly to see a picture of Sirius Black leering up at them.

Charlie glanced across the Great Hall and her gaze connected with Harry immediately, he had been staring at her for little over two minutes, possibly waiting to see her reaction to the paper. Beside her Marcus seized the copy of the Daily Prophet and read the headline.

"Muggle contacts authorities after Mass Murderer found outside Home" he glanced up at his fellow Slytherins "He was spotted not that far from here, in Dufftown. A Muggle woman saw him, obviously didnt understand, called that helpline they got, but by the time Ministry of Magic officals got there he had goone"

Riley squeezed herself in between Daphne and Charlie "Brandon's afraid that he'll come to Hogwarts" she explained

"You don't think he will do you?" Charlie asked "I mean, they got Dementors at every gate"

Adrian scoffed "Dementors?" he asked "he's already slipped past them once," he shrugged "Who's to say he won't do it again?"

Bletchely nodded "That's right. Black could be anywhere" he told them "It's like trying to catch smoke"

Charlie paled as she took the paper from Marcus and stared at the murderer that was after one of her best friends.

"- like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands" Bletchely finished, but by now Charlie had already drowned him out, as Sirius Black's depicted black eyes bore into her own from the front page. The man did not look friendly...in fact, he looked exactly as everyone had explained him to be. Twisted. Insane and downright frightening.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After breakfast the 3rd year Slytherins hurried back down the Slytherin common room, grabbed their things had headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, this would be their very first lesson with Professor Lupin and everyone was excited to experience DADA in its rightful form, the past two Professors of the job hadnt exactly pulled in anyone's interest because they had either been boring or full of themselves.

"What do you think we'll be doing, today?" Riley asked, as she followed Charlie to an empty desk at the back of the room

"Dunno," Charlie answered "But I hope its good. Im starting to lose paitence with Defence, the past two Professors havent exactly been the best"

The 3rd year Gryffindors and Slytherins started to empty their books onto their desks, when Lupin entered the room and stopped them "Today, will be a practical lesson" he instructed "all you will need is your wands. Put everything else away and stand back"

The two houses did as instructed and with a flick of his wand, Lupin stacked all the desks and chairs up against the outer exterior of the walls. With another flick of his wand a wooden cabinet appeared in the centre of the deserted room "Inside this cabinet is a creature that im not expecting many of you to know," Lupin spoke once more, moving to stand in front of his class. The cabinet quivered behind him "So would anyone like to venture a guess?"

"That's a Boggart," Connor Andrews, of Gryffindor answered

Lupin nodded in approval "Well done, Mr Andrews"

The cabinet shook violently and a few students backed away from it "Boggarts like dark and cool places, it appeared in the wardrobe in the Staff room a few days ago and I requested that Professor Dumbledore not get the teachers to remove it, I wanted to see if you were able to do so" he surveyed them "Now, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," answered a familiar voice, causing Charlie, Harry, Ron and Riley to jump more than the wardrobe was doing.

Hermione had appeared beside them "When did she get here?" Ron asked. His friends shrugged.

"Boggart's are shape shifters," Hermione explained "They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so -"

Lupin cut her off "So terrifying, yes, yes, yes," he nodded "Luckily, a very simple charm exisits to repel a boggart" the cabinet shook "Let's practice it now. Without wands, please" he added hastily "After me. _**Riddikulus**_!"

"_**Riddikulus!"**_ the class chanted

"Very good," Lupin approved "A little louder and very clear, listen: _**Riddikulus!"**_

"_**Riddikulus**_!" the class repeated

Lupin looked proud "Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain, uh, Brandon, would you join me, please"

Brandon paled in comparison and shuffled forward

"Hello" Lupin smiled "Brandon, what frightens you most of all?" he asked

Brandon mumbled something

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape," Brandon repeated, elicting laughter from his classmates

Even Lupin chuckled "Professor Snape, yes, he frightens all" he nodded "and I believe you live with your grandmother"

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her, either!"

Lupin shook his head "It wont," he promised "I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag..." Brandon started

"We don't need to hear," Lupin told him "as long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do. Excuse me"

He moved forward and whispered something into Brandon's ear, the boy gave a start, but before he could object, Lupin had removed his wand. Brandon followed suit. The door to the cupboard clicked open and Professor Snape glided out.

"Think, Brandon, think" Lupin encouraged

Brandon pointed his wand at the Boggart "_**Riddikulus!**_" he shouted, there was a crack and Professor Snape appeared in green clothes, with a vulture ontop of the hat and a red handbag.

The class exploded into laughter.

"Wonderful, Brandon, wonderful!" Lupin chuckled "Incredible! Okay, to the back Brandon. Everyone form a line" he instructed

Nervously Brandon made his way to the back of the class, the majority of the Slytherins glared at him.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most," Lupin told them "and turn it into something funny" he turned on some music "Ron!" he pointed at the red head

Ron stepped forward and instantly a giant spider replaced Professor Snape; Ron's biggest fear had always been spiders. Pointing his wand at the spider "_**Riddikulus**_!" he uttered the incatation and skates appeared on the spiders feet as it tried its best to stay upright as it rolled around the room.

The class laughed

"You see? Very good, very good" Lupin laughed "Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable. Riley! Next!"

Riley stepped forward, removing her wand from her robes.

"Show us what you see," Lupin mumured

The spider disappeared and a giant black cobra replaced it, ever since she had be bitten by the snake last year during the duelling club; Riley had adopted a fear of them, it was annoying because she never used to be afraid of them, now she couldnt shake it.

Glancing at Lupin, Riley bit her lower lip as she felt her heart race as panic overwhelmed her "Keep your neve. Steady." Lupin encouraged from the sidelines.

Riley glanced over her shoulder; Charlie was standing behind her, and at the sight of her best friend some of the fear started to ebb away. Turning back to the snake, she pointed her wand and shouted "_**Riddikulus**_!" the snake disappeared, and a clown replaced it.

"And next!" Lupin shouted, Riley backed up and high-fived Charlie as she hurried to the back of the room beside the other Slytherins. "Step up, step up!"

Charlie hurried forward, ironically enough, the thing Riley found amusing was something that Charlie feared. She couldnt stand clowns, they scared the hell out of her and so standing in front of the jack-in-the-box was nerve-wracking, because she wasnt sure if it would change or stay the same. Unfortunately, the clown _did_ change, but instead of taking the form of another clown the Slytherin felt the temperature drop as a long-black robed death-like creature swooped down on her.

She raised her wand as the spell to repell the boggart-dementor closed in on her; but Lupin slid into view blocking the dementor from her and it instantly changed.

_Huh?_ Charlie thought, gazing at the new boggart form _A full moon?_ she wondered, why was Professor Lupin afraid of a full moon?

"_**Riddikulus**_!"

There was a crack, and the full moon became a balloon that whizzed around the classroom before disappearing back into the wardrobe.

"Right, sorry about that" Lupin apologized "That's enough for today. If you would all like to collect your books from the back of the class, that's the end of the lesson" the rest of the class groaned in disappointment "Thank you! Sorry!" he apologized "Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing"

As the rest of the class headed to pick up their books; Riley and the Slytherins made their way towards Charlie who was standing in the exact same position in front of the cabinet where the Boggart was hidden. It had assumed the form of a Dementor! In all honesty, if anyone had asked her '_Charlie, what's your biggest fear?'_ she would have said clowns! So why did the Boggart take the form of a dementor? And why didnt Professor Lupin at least give her a chance to try and fight it off? Did he think she would pass out again?

"Charlie," Riley said, touching her friends shoulder "Class is over. Lets go to Lunch"

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded numbly "Okay," she mumured, turning away from the cabinet and leaving the room along with her friends.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm...in the wise words of Ollivander...Curious, very curious.**

**I would just like to say that Harry Potter: POA is by far my favourite film of the Harry Potter series. Its not my favourite book, but its my favourite film, which is why most of the plot follows the film and not the book (although I do mix it up and use both. Makes it interesting) anyway, what did you make of that? Charlie fears the Dementors, or did she just remember the one from the train and freak out. To be honest I found it difficult to think of a fear for Charlie, because of everything she has done in the past two years, she seems fearless. I did decide to have her fear losing Riley or her mother but could depicte it into this scene, so I decided on a clown instead. Although her biggest fear is losing her mother, Riley or Auntie Carol (her family)**

**Right, well, I've talked your ear off. Im off to bed early start in the morning.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19/01/2011 at 02:12am_


	6. The Shrieking Shack 'Monster'

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to those who reviewed last chapter _**Itzkevin97**_, _**DJScales**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_ and _**Ciroth**_._

* * *

**The Shrieking Shack '_Monster_'****

* * *

**

So far third year at Hogwarts was going relatively normal, nothing major was happening and Charlie was rather relieved at that. School was about meeting new people, making friends and learning things that you would use later on in life outside of school, but then again Hogwarts wasnt exactly your everday regular school, it was a school of magic and its hundreds upon hundreds of students were young witches and wizards in the making, so a normal school year was entirely unheard of; well come on? Who ever heard of a normal school year when Magic is involved, right? Anyway, as the weeks passed the one lesson everyone seemed to enjoy the most was Defence Against the Dark Arts this one subject had been more or less _the_ worst subject to ever be taught at Hogwarts school because of the past two professors had been boring and not very up to par in what they were teaching. It may have also had something to do with the fact that the first DADA Professor had a certain dark wizard growing out of the back of his head and the second one was more in love with himself than he was of teaching students how to protect themselves against dark magic.

But this year, was different. Professor Lupin was an amazing teacher; he actually knew what he was talking and he didnt bore his students with old stories, and he didnt love himself more than his job. He was perfect...at least in the students eyes, he was. Soon Halloween was upon them and the very first Hogsmeade weekend came along. All third years were excited to go, and so on the morning of Halloween, Charlie and her Slytherin friends woke early dressed in their warm winter clothes, grabbed their permission slips and hurried out of the Slytherin common rooms and up to Breakfast. Breakfast was always a lengthily affair, the older students told the third years all about Hogsmeade and how much fun it was to be able to leave the castle grounds and wander around the surroundings of the village and getting the whole experience of being out of the castle but still remaining in the Magical World.

After breakfast the third year's up congregated in the courtyard where they were too hand in their permission slips to Professor McGonagall before they were escorted to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade. Once breakfast was over, Charlie excused herself from her friends and returned to the Slytherin common room to grab her jacket from her dorm room; she gave the password to Headmaster Slytherin and hurried inside only to crash into someone who was exiting the room "Oof!" she cried, as she hit the ground "Oh My God! I am so sorry!" she rushed, jumping back to her feet.

"Its okay," answered a gruff voice, as the person whom she had crashed into got to his feet "Shouldnt you be heading towards Hogsmeade?"

Charlie nodded "Forgot my jacket," she answered, grabbing the faded black jacket from the back of the couch "Um, im Charlie. Charlie Hunter" in the two years she had been at Hogwarts, she didnt recognize this Slytherin standing in front of her

"Nice to meet you, Charlie" the boy answered "Im Alex"

The Muggleborn smiled as she dropped her hand and slid on her jacket "Are you heading to Hogsmeade?" she asked

"Yes," he answered "Come on, trust me, you don't want to be late. Your friends are probably looking for you" and he pushed open the portrait hole and allowed her to scramble out ahead of her.

Together the two Slytherins headed back up from the Dungeons to the Entrance Hall where Riley, Hermione, Ron and Harry were indeed waiting for Charlie. Three of the four Gryffindors were clutching their permission slips. "Ready?" Riley asked. Charlie nodded and they headed out into the courtyard where the other third year students were waiting, and McGonagall was speaking.

"Now remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege" the Transfiguration professor was explaining, as Charlie and Riley were the last of their friends to hand in their forms to Filch "Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school that privilege shall not be extended again"

Harry hurried towards her, clutching his form

McGonagall shook her head "No permission form signed, no visiting the village" she told him "That's the rule Potter"

"Those with permission, follow me" Filch spoke, gruffly as he walked away "Those without, stay put!"

He directed the last of his statement in Harry's direction. As the caretaker lead the way towards a row of carriages that had appeared outside the gates, the friends remained behind as Harry tried again with Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor, I thought if you signed it, then I could go" Harry sighed

"I can't," McGonagall explained "Only a parent of a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate" she noticed his crestfallen expression "Im sorry Potter, that's my final word" she patted his shoulder and turned to his friends "Hurry now," she urged them "You're going to miss the carriages"

Charlie nodded "We're coming Professor," she told her, as the Transfiguration walked away from them. She then turned back to Harry. "We dont _have_ to to Hogsmeade" she told him "It will still be there next trip,"

Harry shook his head "Forget about it, guys. See you later" and he turned and returned to the castle

His friends exchanged looks and headed towards the gates, turning only briefly to wave before they disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Hogsmeade Villiage was a small, yet beautiful town located to the northwest of Hogwarts. It was the only settlement in Great Britain which was inhabited solely by magical beings. It was very well known in the magical community for its medieval houses, the most famous of which was the Three Broomsticks, an ancient inn. Hogsmeade also consisted of a single thoroughfare, called the High Street, on which most of the village shops and other magical venues were located, although many unnamed alleyways branched off from the High Street leading to other historical places like a run-down pub called the Hogs Head and a tea shop were couples usually attended, especially on Valentines Day.

"I for one, am not going down there!" Charlie stated, shuddering at the thought of being surrounded by all lovey-dovey couples. Even the thought of it made her feel sick.

Riley nodded "Agreed"

"So where too first?" Hermione asked, she turned to Charlie "are you meeting the Slytherins today?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded "Yeah, we're meeting about 12:30 in the Three Broomsticks. Marcus is gonna show me around"

"Alone?" Riley asked "as in just you and Marcus? Or as in you, Marcus, Nikki and myself?"

"The second one" Charlie stated, quickly

The Gryffindor nodded "Uh-huh..." she smirked and leaned into Hermione "I wonder how long it will be until she and Marcus are walking around here, alone - OW!" she cried, as Charlie hit her across the back of the head "Bully!"

"Meanie!" the Slytherin retorted

Ron frowned "You hit her, and she's the meanie?" he questioned

"Yes!" Charlie nodded

"Don't ask Ron," Riley shook her head "Understanding Charlie, takes years of practice"

The red head nodded and the four friends continued onwards, peering into shop windows and ooohing and ahhhing at various items on display. Around 12:00pm, the four friends walked side-by-side up the High Streets and coming to a halt in front of the very ancient inn that was called the Three Broomsticks. Leading the way inside, Charlie and Riley went off to get Butterbeers as Hermione and Ron quickly located an empty table near the window of the inn. When Charlie and Rley returned they set four Butterbeer bottles down and the conversations began.

"Harry would have loved it here," Ron brought up "Its such a shame he couldnt cme"

Riley nodded "Maybe next time he could," she thought "I mean, Sirius Black isnt gonna be at large forever. They'll catch him"

"Hopefully sooner, rather than later" Hermione pointed out

"And if he cant," Charlie inputted "I'll remain behind with him next time. Its not fair that he has to be the only third year in the school to stay behind, all because his aunt and uncle are pathetic excuses for Muggle's and don't like anything that they dont understand" she downed the rest of her Butterbeer and looked around for any signs of her Slytherin friends "Oh! Nikki!" she shouted, over the crowd waving her hand frantically in the air to draw the attention of the 7th year Slytherins to her.

Nikki pushed her way through the crowd "There you are," she smiled "We've been looking everywhere for you! You ready?"

Charlie nodded and turned to Hermione and Ron "You guys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, you guys go" the Gryffindors smiled "We're gonna check out Zonko's, then get Harry's sweets from Honeydukes...then head back up to the castle." Hermione explained "We'll see you later. Have fun"

"Bye guys," Riley waved, as she, Charlie and Nikki made their way back to Marcus and the other older Slytherins

Adrian looked up at their approach and handed the three of the Butterbeer bottles "Drink up," he encouraged "Its cold outside"

"Unless you _want_ to see me bouncing off the walls," Charlie told him "I'd take this back" she held out the bottle "I've already had one, and it doesnt take much to get me hyper"

Riley nodded "She's telling the truth. She's already jittery, I hate to imagine what she's gonna be like by tonight" she sipped her butterbeer "Thanks, by the way" she added

Adrian nodded at the Gryffindor "I think we can handle you, Charlie"

The Muggleborn Slytherin drew in her breath "Oh, I highly doubt that" she responded, before shrugging "Okay, well, it's your problem. I did warn you" and she downed her drink in two. Within seconds, and right before the groups eyes she started to bounce on her feet.

"Uh-oh," Riley groaned "The torment begins!"

The older Slytherins exchanged looks - What had they done?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After they had finished their drinks, the 7th years led the two 3rd years out of the Three Broomsticks and headed away from the High Street and onwards towards the Shrieking Shack. Riley, walked behind with Nikki discussing a majority of things, mainly the classes she had taken this year and how she was enjoying them. Charlie, meanwhile, had broke away from the two girls and was walking ahead with Marcus and Adrian -the rest of the group had broken away to do their own things- the Muggleborn Slytherin had grabbed Marcus's arm and was hanging onto his every word as he told her about Hogsmeade and everything that could be found in it, he told her about Honeydukes, the Hogs Head, the Three Broomsticks and was just in the middle of telling her about the Shrieking Shack, when they turned onto the road leading up into the woods. They were so far ahead of Riley and Nikki, that they reached the old rickety fence first and stared across the frozen land and up at the run down two story building.

Charlie frowned "Why is it believed to be haunted?" she asked

"Because people have claimed to hear strange noises coming from it," Adrian replied "howls and cries"

"But there's no proof?" Charlie asked

Marcus nodded

"So these noises could just be that?" the Muggleborn asked "Noises of an old house?"

Adrian nodded "Yes, but -"

"But nothing," Charlie cut across him "You just said that people have _claimed_ to have heard noises coming from inside the Shack, but no one actually knows if they were made by an animal, ghost or man or if they are actually just due to the structure of the building" she explained

By now Nikki and Riley had caught up "You're not already arguing over the Shack are you?" the older of the two girls asked "Everyone argues over it at some point, but the point is everyone has different opinions on what happens inside the shack" she looked between the two Slytheins "None of us may ever find out the truth, so just drop it, before anything gets too far out of hand"

Charlie looked towards Riley who sighed "There is one way we can sort out the truth from the accusations," she piped up "and I would just like to clarify that this is not my idea!"

"What is it?" Marcus asked

"We could go inside," Charlie grinned

The older Slytherins stared at her as if he had just landed, or grown an extra head "_What?_" they all demanded, but Charlie was had already vaulted over the rickety fence and was heading up the pathway towards the shack.

"Charlie!" Nikki called after her

Riley shook her head "She's not gonna stop," she told them, before hurrying after her best friend

"Their mental!" Adrian shook his head

Nikki growled "No, she's dead!" she retorted, hurrying to catch up with the two 3rd years.

Marcus and Adrian followed.

"Oh come on!" Charlie cried, turning on the balls of her feet so that she was walking backwards "where's your sense of adventure?" and she turned back to face the shack, as it loomed into view.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Running the rest of the way towards the front of the house, Charlie slid to a halt and waited for her friends to catch up; as the Gryffindor and three older Slytherins trudged across the pathway the 3rd year Slytherin gazed up at he dilapidated house. Charlie felt herself shiver, as though the frozen air replaced her spine and a frown replaced her excited smile as the cold air enveloped her entire body, it seemed that the multiple layers of clothing she was wearing could not

protect her against the cold wind. The front porch leading up to the door was cracked, the walls showed black decay by neglect and splotches of yellow original paint hinted that the house had been empty for many years. Cobwebs covered the corners of the doors, and tiny black spiders threaded towards their prey.

"Good thing Ron isnt here," Riley commented, her voice quivered in the cold air as she and the three older Slytherins finally reached Charlie; her gaze landed on the spiders

Charlie nodded "Shall we go in?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she stepped up to the door and pushed it open. The door creaked as it swung open, a musty odor slinked out into the atmosphere. The five friends, covered their nose and mouths with their hands letting off small coughs at the disgusting smell and thick dust. The Shack was dead silent except for the intermittent creaks and moans, mould dotted the ceiling in clusters, water seeping in through the cracks in the roof; the five friends stood huddled together in the middle of the hallway, the door wide open behind them.

Riley broke away from her friends and peeked through a door on the left "Its the living room," she stated, pushing open the door and stepping inside slightly. The living room was dark and empty, the windows were covered in dirt and grime, and streaks of white light entered through the window. Shadows slinked away from the light as it illuminated the sofa and chairs, which were overturned, or torn to pieces and strewn across the room "What happened in here?" she asked herself

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, popping up behind her friend and causing Riley to jump in fright

She glared at the older girl "Don't sneak up on people!" she snapped

"Sorry," Nikki responded, before setting her sights on the destroyed furniture. Her stomach turned over as she found scratch marks on the walls "Uh...Charlie? I think its time to leave"

But the 3rd year didnt answer

"Charlie?" Riley asked, turning around to find her friend missing from the hallway, along with Marcu and Adrian "Now where did they go?"

Suddenly Adrian spoke from upstairs "We're up here!" he called, over the banister

"I really think we should leave," Nikki called up "Its getting late. We should head back to the castle"

Riley nodded in agreement

"Oh, come on you guys!" Charlie whined "Don't be such babies!I wanna find evidence that this place isnt Haunted"

Adrian glared at her

She grinned at him "I will prove you wrong," she told him

"Good luck," he muttered

Charlie smirked and pushed away from the banister, Nikki and Riley exchanged looks but made no movement to follow their friends up the stairs. Instead, creaking could be heard as Adrian hurried back down the stairs to wait with them. Marcus, meanwhile, stood on the second floor, in clear view of his friends beneath him and keeping an eye on Charlie who had gone off on her own. He looked down at the three at the bottom of the stairs, before creaking noises from down the hall reached his senses. He looked up, Charlie had gone. "Charlie?" he called out "Where are you?"

"Down here" came her voice

However, Marcus felt his heart stop beating momentarily as a shadow fell across the wall opposite the room, in which Charlie was supposed to be. "Charlie?" he called out again, his voice nervous

Nikki looked up "Marcus?

"Stay there," he told her, reaching for his wand

Nikki and Adrian were instantly on alert as their friend produced his wand, grabbing Riley by the shoulders they too removed their wands; and began to back up out of the house. Marcus, meanwhile had summouned his courage and taken the first step forward to search for the 3rd year Slytherin. There was something in the shack with them...he was sure of it. Heading down the hallway, the 17-year-old pushed open the door leading into a rundown bedroom and found Charlie on the otherside of the room staring out of the window and down onto the frozen garden of the Shack "Charlie?" he asked quietly, entering the room and approaching her "Look, Nikki's right we should get out of here! Come on, its getting late" he reached for her hand

Charlie jumped when he touched her "Marcus!" she squeaked, ripping her hand from his grip and placing it over her chest "It was you," she sighed

"What was me?" he asked

"Making that sound," she answered him "I heard creaking and was too scared to turn around" she admitted "It was you"

But before Marcus could respond there was a creaking noise from outside the room. Charlie shrieked, but Marcus pushed her against the wall and placed his hand over her mouth, indicating that she was to be quiet. She stared up at him nervously "What was that?" she asked once he had lowered his hand, her voice was quiet and timid.

"Its okay," he whispered "its probably just the wind"

"That's not the wind," she answered as another creak echoed, this time louder. The creaking soon stopped. "Whoever it is...their right outside the door" she clutched the front of his clothes, her fearful demeanour - gone. This was scary. She was scared.

Clutching his wand, Marcus grabbed her hand and turned to face the door "When I say," he told her "Okay?

Charlie nodded

The Slytherin Captain shouted a spell, and the door was blasted open. The shadow of whoever, was on the otherside of the door bloted back down the hallway. "Come on!" Marcus shouted, pulling her behind him and back down the hallway, but as Marcus rounded the top of the stairs a whimper caused Charlie to stop. "Charlie!" Marcus hissed

"Wait," she mumured, pulling him back up the stairs "Listen -"

There was another whimper. Turning to the half open door in front of her, Charlie pushed it open fully and stepped inside.

The small whimpering sound was coming from under the desk, where the 3rd Slytherin spotted two golden eyes staring back at her. She frowned "Marcus, its okay" she called to her friend "The intruder is just a dog..a familiar dog...but a dog none the less"

Marcus entered the room "Okay, can we get out of here now?"

"Hang on," Charlie answered, kneeling down and holding her hand out towards the dog "Its okay, we wont hurt you" she stated

The dog watched her intensively for a while, before crawling out towards her. The younger Slytherin smiled and stroked his ragged fur.

"Right, well you found the shack's problem" Marcus said, eyeing the room with distaste "Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

Charlie sighed "Fine" she tuned back to the dog and patted him once more "Bye Snuffles!"

And she allowed Marcus to drag her from Shack.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie and Marcus finally made it back to the fence, where their friends were waiting for them. Nikki was pleased to see them both, but Charlie was surprised to find the whole Slytherin team waiting for them. Apparently Nikki had sent Adrian off to find them incase they had to go back in and get Marcus and Charlie from whatever or whoever was preventing them from leaving. Riley, upon seeing her best friend, threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly before spotting the dog "You've got a dog?"

"His name's Snuffles," Charlie answered "he's the reason the shack is _haunted_" she added to Adrian "there's your big monster!"

"Snuffles?" Riley asked

The Slytherin nodded "He needs a name, doesnt he?"

"I guess..." Riley sighed "But, you arent supposed to name stray animals. It forms a bond with them. You'll never get rid of him now!"

Charlie frowned "and thats a bad thing? Im sure Mum wont mind if I bring home a dog..." she grinned "I always wanted a puppy"

"Whatever!" Nikki shook her head "Lets just leave"

But the dog was determined to come with them

"No, stay!" Charlie told him, patting his head. But the dog continued to follow her. She sighed "Okay, but you can only come as far as the castle gates. No further. Okay? I could get in trouble if I brought you into castle. No dogs allowed."

The dog barked once to show he understood, and padded alongside the Slytherin as the group returned to Hogsmeade.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The group friends headed back up the hill towards the castle, as the sky continued to darken overhead. They got some strange looks from people in the villiage, while children laughed and cooed at the dog which was following them. Other students of Hogwarts questioned the Charlie on where she had found him, and what his name was. Charlie gave them the answers, but stated that he didnt like strangers whenever someone went to touch him, and the dog growled at them in response.

"Charlie," Nikki spoke, stopping a few yards away from the carriages "I think its time to say bye to your little friend" she pointed at the dog, as a carriage appeared to take them back to the school.

The 3rd year nodded "Okay" she turned to the dog "Bye Snuffles -" and she knelt down to hug him.

However, the exchange was interrupted "Hello," said a tired voice from behind them, the group turned to find Lupin walking towards them clutching a paper bag in his arms "Shouldnt you be back at the castle? Its getting late"

Nikki nodded "We were just waiting, Professor" she smiled "Charlie's found this dog. We were just waiting for her to say goodbye"

The Muggleborn Slytherin smiled and pointed at Snuffles "I found him, in the Shrieking Shack. His name is Snuffles"

"Really?" Lupin asked, looking back at the dog. "Strange dog" he muttered, seeing as he dog was now brushing against his legs as if greeting him.

Riley nodded "That he is," she mumured, frowning at the dogs behaviour.

"Well, we best get going," Nikki spoke "Dont want to be late for the feast"

Lupin nodded

"Come on," Marcus said, grabbing Charlie's shoulder and leading her towards the carriage.

Charlie twisted in his grasp and turned to wave at the dog "Bye Snuffles!" she called, laughing as he barked at her. Before he disappeared from view.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much to say, except what did you think? A little bit of Charlie/Marcus in this chapter, as most of you have guessed. Yes, I am aiming for that pairing. Anyway, im off to bed. Night.**

**What did you think? Good. Bad. Okay. Let me know in a review. (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21/01/2011 at 02:55am_


	7. Halloween Break Ins

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note:** _Thank you too _**DJScales**, **Forever Dreaming Grace**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Aileen Autarkeia**_ and _**Krasni**_ for their reviews last chapter._

* * *

**Halloween Break-Ins**

* * *

"Then there's the post office," Hermione said excitedly, as she sat the Gryffindor with Harry and Ron. She and the red head had just returned to the castle and was telling their friend what he had missed down in Hogsmeade, after Charlie and Riley had gone off with the older Slytherins and investigated the Shrieking Shack, of course "its about 200 owls sitting on colour coded shelves, depending on how fast you wanted your letter delivered"

Ron nodded and pushed a bundle of brightly coloured sweets towards Harry "Honeydukes sweetshop is brilliant," he grinned "We got as much as we could carry between us. Im sure Charlie and Riley have got more"

"If they managed to get Charlie _out_ of the Shack," Harry mumured, before jumping as a shower of brilliant coloured sweets hit the table in front of him. Charlie and Riley giggled at his surprised look as the sweets spilled all over the table, from the bags in which they had been contained "Thanks" he smiled at the two Muggleborns.

Charlie nodded "Your welcome," she told him "But in all fairness, we nearly did forget. I had to drag Marcus back to Hogsmeade so Riley and I could get your sweets"

"Bet he wasnt happy about that," Hermione pointed out

"Actually Marcus didnt seem to mind," Riley answered "It was Nikki who looked disgruntled"

"Yeah, but she's just peeved that I put us in danger" Charlie muttered, opening a sweet and popping it into her mouth. The three Gryffindors stared at her. She sighed. "I made Adrian, Marcus, Nikki and Riley follow me into the Shrieking Shack where we Marcus and I were nearly attacked by its current monster"

Ron shrieked "Monster?" he asked nervous

"It was a dog!" Charlie added "A dog I named Snuffles" she nodded proudly

Hermione exchanged looks with Riley, who shook her head and grabbed a package from her pocket "We also got this for you," she told Harry "Well actually Fred and George got it from Zonko's, but I figured you would get a better use out of it" and she passed him a small trinket "Its a Pocket Sneakoscope; its supposed to light up and spin if anyone untrustworthy is around" she explained "I mean, what am I gonna do with one of them?"

"Thanks," Harry grinned

Ron, meanwhile had been staring at Charlie as she explained about the Shrieking Shack "You do know its supposed to be the most Haunted building in Britain, right?" he questioned

The Slytherin rolled her eyes

"But after a while," Hermione started up again "It got a bit boring, dont you think guys?" she asked, hoping to save Harry anymore depression because he had to stay behind.

The three friends gave her strange looks "Boring?" the chorused

Hermione quirked a curious look and nodded at Harry

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded

"Very boring," Riley agreed

Charlie nodded "Yeah, it was really dead depressing" she stated

Harry smiled at their attempts "Im really glad you had a good time," he told them "Honestly. Thanks for the sweets, and this -" he held up the sneakoscope "Your right, id probably get a better kick out of it, you given -"

"Sirius Black trying to kill you?" Charlie asked

The others glared at her. Harry, meanwhile was laughing.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That evening, after a few hours worth of completing homework and sharing stories with others who had gone down to Hogsmeade; but also catching up with what Harry had done whilst he was still at the castle. The friends made their way down from Gryffindor tower and back to the Great Hall where the Halloween feast was being held, on the way down from the seventh floor, Harry told his four friends about his day at the castle. "I spent most of the day with Professor Lupin," he told them "He made me tea in his officce. And then Snape came in..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute" Charlie interrupted "How long was you with Professor Lupin?" she asked

"Uh, a couple of hours" Harry answered "Why?"

Charlie exchanged looks with Riley "Because we saw him in Hogsmeade," Riley answered "He was coming back from Honeydukes as we were getting in the carriage," she explained

"Yeah, he reminded me that I needed to get you sweets" Charlie nodded

Hermione frowned "Mhmm, well maybe he went down to Hogsmeade after his little meeting with Harry," she suggested "Teachers can go to Hogsmeade at anytime, their not restricted to a timeline like Students are"

"Maybe," Riley agreed

"Wait, didnt you say that Snape came into Lupin's office?" Ron asked "When?"

Harry nodded "Just before I left," he answered "He gave him a goblet of steaming liquid; and Professor Lupin drank it"

"He _drank_ it?" Ron exclaimed "is he mad?"

Charlie frowned "What? Are you trying to say that Professor Snape was trying to Professor Lupin?" she asked

"Seriously?" Ron gaped "Its _Snape!"_

"Meaning?" Charlie asked "Snape's not as bad you think he is!"

Riley checked her wrist watch "Come on," she said, grabbing Charlie's arm "the feast will be starting in minutes, we don't want to be late" and to avoid any arguement that could have brewed between Charlie and Ron, Riley pulled her best friend way.

The two made it to the Entrance Hall, just as Draco and the rest of the 3rd year Slytherins were exiting the Dungeons and heading into the Great Hall for the brilliant feast. Both hall's had been decorated full out for Halloween, it was tradition that each and every year on any big holiday (except for Valentines day) that the Great Hall would be decorated, this year just like the previous two years the Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and man flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

Charlie, broke off away from Riley and made her way towards the Slytherin table with her friends and sat down beside Marcus. The food was delicious, and even although she was stuffed with toffees and sweets that she had brought back for Harry, even the Muggleborn Slytherin ate more than just her own fill. The feast finished with the entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts, they popped out of the walls and tables to do a spot of formation gliding, the Bloody Baron floated up out of the table in front of Charlie causing the girl to shriek before he floated off down the table. "He has it in for me," the Muggleborn complained, holding her hand over her heart "Ever since first year"

"Does he still tell you, that you remind him of someone?" Pansy asked

"Yes," Charlie nodded "Its getting a little creepy"

Draco frowned "Getting?"

"Point is," Charlie retorted "and the question still remains: _Who_ do I remind him off?"

But the other Slytherins shook their heads, they had tried to figure out the very same question since the very first time the Bloody Baron had uttered the words to their friend, back in first year.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...We went back to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione was telling Charlie and Riley more about Ron and her's adventure in Hogsmeade. Apparently after the two friends had left with the Slytherins, they had gone to Zonko's, Dervish and Banges, the Wizarding equipments shop "after checking out Hogsmeade's branch of Flourish and Blotts," Hermione gushed "Its amazing in there Rils!"

Riley smiled "Maybe next time you can show me,"

"Awesome!" Charlie grinned, in fake excitement "Count me...out!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Nobody said you had to come along," she shoved her best friend playfully "Maybe you could go play damsel and have Marcus save you again"

Charlie glared at her "Oh shut up!"

Riley grinned "So after Flourish and Blotts you went back to the Three Broomsticks?" she asked, turning back to Hermione

"Yeah, I swear we saw an orge sitting in our previous seats," Hermione responded

"Well, you get alot of funny people in there," Ron interrupted, he turned to Harry "I really wish we could have brought you some Butterbeer. It really warms you up"

Charlie frowned "Dont you have Butterbeer at the Gryffindor table, during meals?"

"No," Harry answered

"We do at the Slytherin table," the Muggleborn answered "Of course, only students from 3rd year up are entitled too it. But I thought all tables had it"

Riley nodded in agreement "She's telling the truth,"

"Lucky!" Ron complained

When they finally reached the path leading to the Gryffindor Tower, they found a road block of students ahead of them "What's going on?" Harry asked

"Why isnt anyone going in?" Ron questioned "Brandon's probably forgotten the password again" he added

"But obviously you Gryffindors arent sad to stand and watch your friend suffer while he tried to remember?" Charlie asked "There is a few students here who obviously know the password!"

Ron shrugged

"Oh My God!" Charlie cried, turning away from the red head. She couldnt believe that the Gryffindors would actually stand and watch one of their own housemates panic as he tried to recover the password from his non-existing brain cells.

"Let me through, please" came a familair voice of Percy Weasley "Whats going on? You cant all have forgotten the password! Half of you arent even Gryffindors, excuse me, im Head Boy!"

And then silence fell over the whole crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a sudden sharp voice "Get back, all of you. No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched"

"What's going on?" Riley asked

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd "The Fat Lady!" she cried "She's gone!"

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, pushing her way through the crowd "Move! Come on...move over! Slytherin coming through!" she stopped dead as her gaze landed on the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Common room; it had been ripped to shreds. And the Fat Lady was in fact gone.

Riley, Hermione, Harry and Ron followed her

"Serves her right," Ron commented "She was a terrible singer"

Hermione nudged him "It's not funny, Ron" she scolded

"Out of the way!" Professor Dumbledore had arrived

Percy looked over the crowd "Headmaster s here," he declared

"Out of the way!" Dumbledore ordered "Come on move!"

Students squashed against the sides to let him through. Percy bustled students away as Dumbledore came to a stop in front of the portrait, he touched the broken canvas as Filch appeared beside him, clutching Mrs. Norris "Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts" the headmaster stated "have them search every painting in the castle. Until they find the Fat Lady"

"There is no need for Ghosts, professor" Filch responded, staring at a picture on the floor above them "The Fat Lady's there" he pointed at the portrat, where the Fat Lady was hiding.

Dumbledore, followed by hundreds of students hurried up the steps to the Fat Lady, he smiled sympathetically at her "My dear Lady, who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil, he's got," the Fat Lady trembled with fear "and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!"

The students froze. Charlie gasped and clutched Harry's hand tightly

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch," Dumbledore ordered "The rest of you -" he looked around at the students "- to the Great Hall!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After Professor Dumbledore had sent all Gryffindors down to the Great Hall, he gathered all other heads of houses and ordered that they send their own students there too, there was a good chance that Sirius Black may have still been in the castle and he didnt want to take any chances of any one of his students getting hurt in the pursue of the lunatic, or is escape. Black had already killed 13 people in the past 12 years; a Hogwarts Student wasnt going to be a difficult for him to put down.

Ten minutes after Charlie and Riley entered the Great Hall, the Hufflepuffs showed up, followed by the Slytherins.

"Nikki!" Charlie cried, running across the Great Hall and into the arms of the older Slytherin. Riley followed her best friend.

Nikki, taken back by the sudden attack, stumbled "Charlie!" she gasped "Are you okay?"

"Im fine," the Muggleborn nodded

"What happened?" Daphne asked, appearing beside Nikki and staring at her best Muggleborn friend inquizzically

Charlie looked towards Riley "Sirius Black is lurking somewhere in the castle," the Gryffindor answered "He tried getting into Gryffindor Tower while we were all at the feast; when the Fat Lady wouldnt let him in, its possible he turned nasty"

Charlie nodded "The canvas was desimated," she explained "Completely ripped to shreds"

The 3rd year Slytherins and older ones listened with interest "The one night no one is in their Common room's" Pansy stated

"I reckon he's lost track of time," Blaise interrupted "you know, being on the run an everything"

Charlie shrugged "I'd just be happy knowing how he got in," she commented "I mean, how does one slip past Dementors? Once I'd say luck...but twice? This guy must have a serious good luck streak"

The purebloods gave her a strange look; she waved them off as Riley nodded in agreement. But before anyone else could voice another question or statement about Sirius Black; the Great Hall doors opened and Dumbledore entered. The older Slytherins backed up pulling the younger ones with them as the Headmaster surveyed the entire room, opened his mouth and spoke -

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," he told them as McGonagall and Flitwick appeared, closing all doors into the Hall "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy "Send word with one of the ghosts"

Percy nodded

Charlie glanced up at Marcus and Nikki; they both smiled reassuringly at her "Its gonna be okay," Nikki promised "We wont be far"

"Oh yes, you will be needing," Dumbledore added, as he paused in his exit. He turned back to his students, waved his wand and the long tables vanished and were replaced with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well," he wished them, and he closed the doors behind him.

Riley clutched Charlie's arm nervously as they both grabbed a sleeping bag and hugged it close to themselves. All around them, the other students began to buzz excitedly, the Gryffindors telling the other students about what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy yelled over the noise "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Like anyone will be sleeping tonight," Nathan mumured, grabbing a sleeping bag and heading towards a corner on the Slytherin side of the Great Hall.

The others nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor side of the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione had selected a secluded corner where they could communicate with one another without being overheard or caught.

Riley and Charlie stood in the middle of the room. Which side did they choose?

With Nikki and Marcus on guard duty, Charlie followed Riley towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. It wasnt that she didnt feel safe with her Slytherin friends, it was just she had been through alot more with the Gryffindors and therefore felt safer around them. Although this new fearful nature that had struck her was strange, she normally laughed in the face of danger...considering everything she had been through since starting Hogwarts.

"Do you think Black is still in the castle?" Hermione whispered, as Charlie and Riley set up camp beside them

Ron looked her way "Dumbledore seems to think so," he answered, keeping his voice low

"Its lucky that he picked tonight of all nights," Riley mumured "Like Pansy said, the one night no one is in their common rooms"

The other Gryffindors nodded

"He could have come bursting in here," Ron pointed out

Charlie shuddered, just as Percy's voice shouted from somewhere near the doors "The candles are going out! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The whole hall was thrown into darkness as it seemed the only light that was still apparent, was coming from the ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the Prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scatted with stars.

Charlie flopped down onto her back and stared up at the stars "Star light...Star bright..." she mumured

"First star I see tonight..." Riley's voice joined hers. The Slytherin turned and glanced at her friend, a soft smile over coming her features, reaching out a hand Charlie wrapped hers around Riley's and squeezed. "I wish I may, I wish I might..."

"I wish for the wish..." Charlie added "I wish tonight" she finished

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Around midnight, Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall to check on things, he was followed by Professor Flitwick.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery," Flitwick explained "There's nothing there "The third floor is also clear, sir"

Dumbedore nodded "Very good"

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster" Snape's voice joined the conversation "No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle"

Again Dumbledore nodded "I didnt really expect him to linger," he said calmly, looking around at the students "There is no point in moving them now. We shall wait until morning"

"Have you found a replacement for the Fat Lady?" Flitwick asked

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded "Sir Cadagon has agreed to take the spot, once the Fat Lady has calmed down, I shall have Mr. Flich restore her"

The Charms professor nodded, and hopped away. Mr. Flich, meanwhile, was checking that the students were in fact asleep. He passed the corner where Charlie and the Gryffindors were lying, the Slytherin and Riley still held hands as they slept soundly.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" Snape asked "To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own completely undetected?"

"Quite remarkable," Dumbledore agreed

Snape folded his arms "Any theories on how he managed it?" he questioned

Dumbledore nodded "Many! Each of them as unlikely as the last" he stated

"You may recall," Snape started again "prior to the start of term I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor -"

Dumbledore cut him off "Not a single professor inside theis castle would help Sirius Black enter it," Dumbledore explained "but until I am convinced that the castle is safe, im more than willing to send these students back to their houses" he added, glancing down at Charlie and Riley, who he and Snape had come to a stop in front of. He smiled as they clung to one another protectively, in their sleep.

"What about Potter?" Snape asked "Should he be warned?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore mumured "But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own" he glanced back at Charlie, as the Slytherin shifted in her sleep "Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." he then turned back to Snape "I must go down to the Dementors, I said I would inform them when our search was complete"

Percy had joined them "Didnt they want to help, sir?" he asked

"Oh yes," Dumbledore nodded "But i'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster" and he left.

Percy and Snape stood for a few moments watching him, before both going back to their allocated jobs.

* * *

**A/N: Would just like to point out the 'Star-light, Star-bright' rhyme does not belong to me. It was just something I had to put in; its something that both Charlie and Riley hold dear to them. Besides, its one of my favourite poems. Anyway, im off to bed now. Leave us a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 22/01/2011 at 02:40am_


	8. Horrifying Quidditch Scares

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Once again, special thanks to _**DJScales**_, _**Alieen Autarkeia**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_ and_ **Razmend**_. You guys should know, that your the reason I update so quickly and check my emails EVERY morning when I get up. I love opening my emails and finding that you four have reviewed. Your truly are the best and make my day that more enjoyable. Thank you._

* * *

**Horrifying Quidditch Scares**

* * *

The school talked of _nothing_ about Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had managed to get into the castle were getting more and more ridiculous by the second, once during Lunch, Riley and Charlie who had been sittiing at the Gryffindor table overheard Hannah Abbott a 3rd year Hufflepuff telling her friends that Black was able to turn himself into a flowering shrub and that was how he got into the castle.

"Is she serious?" Charlie whispered to Riley "a Flowering Shrub? Out of everything that she could have chosen to transform into, she chooses that?" the Slytherin shook her head "Pathetic!"

Riley smiled

Aside from the stupid stories that were going around about Sirius Black, the Gryffindors had more things to worry about. Their portrait replacement was literally driving them up the wall, it seemed that Sir Cadagon was not liked by everyone within the castle. Often he challenged Gryffindors and passes by to duels, and thought up complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's barking mad!" Connor Andrews howled, one evening in the Gryffindor Common room "Can't we get anyone else?"

Charlie looked up from her Potions essay and across the room to where Connor was standing talking with Percy.

"None of the other portraits wanted the job," Percy told him "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadagon was the only one brave enough to volunteer"

"What about Godric Gryffindor?" Charlie asked "Why doesnt he protect the Gryffindor portrait hole?"

Percy turned in her direction "Because no one knows where his portrait is hidden" he answered "Unlike Salazar Slytherin, the other founders have never been found"

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Mhmm..." she nodded "Just goes to prove that Slytherin would never abandon his house!" she smirked and turned back to her essay.

Percy and a few other Gryffindors glowered in the 3rd years direction, but she ignored them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The weather worsened as the first Quidditch Match drew closer. Slytherin had withdrawn themselves from playing first game and Hufflepuff had taken over instead. Something that didnt sit well with Oliver who had instantly gone on the defence, even to the point of targeting Charlie and arguing with her about the patheticness of the Slytherin team. Of course, the Muggleborn took offence pretty quickly and warned Oliver that if he said one more word about her friends that she'd give him something to complain about.

The morning before the match dawned, with winds that reached howling point and rain hit the windows of the castle harder than before. It was the winter months, and so with the extra rain and clouds the corridors of Hogwarts were extra dark during the day, that torches and lanterns were lit. What was only adding to the Gryffindor's hatred, was the fact that the majority of the Slytherins were looking smug about not having to play in the horrendus weather. Charlie, on the other hand was getting sick and tired with the Gryffindor's complaints, Oliver's targeting's of her and the Slytherins smugness; a girl could only take so much and it seemed the morning before the match was her tipping point.

"If only my arm was feeling a bit better," Draco sighed, as Harry passed the Slytherin table on his way towards Hermione, Ron and Riley who were eating breakfast a few feet away

Harry glared but didnt retort.

Charlie, meanwhile, put down her goblet and glared at Draco "There's nothing wrong with your arm, is there?" she asked

"Of course not," Draco smirked "But they dont know that!" and he jerked his head in the direction of the Gryffindor table

"You know this all pathetic!" she snapped "Pretending that you arm is worse than it is, so you can get out of playing in bad weather? Its a childish ploy and im surprised it even worked!"

By now the rest of the 3rd year Slytherins and the Quidditch team and turned to look at he two friends

"Charlie, I -" Draco started

The Muggleborn cut across him "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she argued "Okay, so _maybe_ we would have lost the match! I mean, when was the last time _anyone_ won against Gryffindor since Harry joined the team? But that's beside the point, it isnt all about winning, you know? Quidditch or Soccer...or any game for that matter, is about having fun; winning is just a bonus!"

"Not when its Gryffindor vs. Slytherin" Marcus pointed out

"It doesnt matter who we verse," Charlie retorted "this silly feud between our two houses, is stupid! Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor used to be best friends! One little arguement and suddenly its World War III."

Adrian glanced up from his breakfast "This isnt one of your little 'House friendship' things is it?" he asked

"No! Its about my house being childish!" Charlie retorted "You know for once...it would be nice to see, each and everyone of you, to just grow up and act your age!"

With that said Charlie got to her feet, grabbed her school bag and headed out for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

No had seemed to notice, that the first two full moons of the school cycle had come on the days that the 3rd years didnt have DADA. Charlie, who was still confused on how Professor Lupin could have been down in Hogsmeade on Halloween, when he was having tea with Harry; hadnt even realized that the DADA professor often went missing from the castle on these days. That was why, when Professor Snape came storming into the Defence class that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared together, following up from the arguement between the Slytherins that morning at breakfast, all students were surprised. Snape slammed the shutters of the room closed and set up an ancient slide projector at the back of the room. He reached the front of the room and pulled down the projector's white wall. He then whirled around and faced the class.

"Turn to page 394," he ordered them

The students did as instructed

"Excuse me, sir" Harry spoke, leaning over the empty side of his desk "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Snape turned in his direction quickly "That's not really your concern is it, Potter?" he replied coolly "Suffice it to say your professor finds himsef incapable of teaching at the present time" he made his way to the back of the room "Turn to page 394"

Ron, who was lazily flickering through his book, jumped as the pages instantly flipped straight through to the designated page. "_Werewolves?_" he questioned

"But sir -!"

Charlie and Riley, who had been reading the passage in front of them jumped and snapped their heads in the direction of Harry's desk, sitting beside the boy wonder, was none other than Hermione Granger.

"- we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks" the Gryffindor continued "we're not meant to start on werewolves for weeks"

Riley sent a side-along glance at Charlie "Where did she come from?" she asked

"Dunno," Charlie shrugged "But I didnt see her come in. Did you?"

"No," Riley answered

Snape called for silence "Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Riley and Hermione's hands shot up into the air

"Miss. Spirit?" Snape asked

"An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal," Riley answered "A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kills his best friend." she breathed in "Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to call of its own kind"

Snape nodded "Very good"

Charlie nudged her friend and smiled, out of all Gryffindors it seemed Snape could only tolerate Riley, it was common knowledge that the Potions master hated the rest of her house.

"Now before I continue," Snape spoke once more "I want you all to take note that I want two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis on recognizing it. I want it on my desk by Monday morning"

The Gryffindors groaned

"But sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow!" Harry protested

Charlie and Riley stared wide-eyed at their friend

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter," Snape retorted, looming over Harry "Loss of limb will not exclude you! Page 394!"

He walked away "Now," he added to the class "the term werewolf is a contraction of the Angle-Saxon word '_**wer**_' which means 'man' and 'wolf'. Werewolf, man-wolf'."

Charlie shook her head at the explanation and tried her best to copy it down without getting confused.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning turned out to be an more stormy than yesterday; but unfortunately the Quidditch Game was to go underway as normal. So everyone bundled themselves up in ponchos and coats, while the older students cast Warming spells over themselves and friends, so the chances of catching a cold were slim. The arguement between Charlie and the Slytherin team had passed; and which was why the Muggleborn Slytherin stood along the railing in the Slytherin stands, cheering on the Gryffindors, although her friends were all for Hufflepuff winning.

"Come on Cedric!" Nikki cheered on her cousin

Harry flew past the Slytherin stands in persuit of the Snitch "Go Harry!" she shouted, as Cedric passed her seconds later.

"You are such a traitor," Marcus mumured, leaning down so that his lips were inches away from Charlie's ear. Obviously it was easier than shouting over the wind and rain.

The Muggleborn shrugged "If it had been you guys out there, I'd be screaming your names!" she pointed out

"Well we could kick you out of the stands, right now" he answered

"But you won't" Charlie countered

Marcus fell silent. The Muggleborn threw him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Shut up," he grumbled

There was a rumble of thunder that caused Charlie to look up "You've got to be kidding me!" she complained "A thunderstorm -" but the rest of her comment was cut off as she felt a coldness overcome her, despite Nikki putting a Warming Charm on her earlier. She shivered uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Charlie, what is it?" Daphne asked, noticing her friends behavious

"Cold," Charlie mumured "Freezing!"

Nikki frowned "Your Charm didnt fail, did it?"

The Muggleborn shrugged "I've only felt like this once before..." she told them, but before she could finish, her world blurred and she staggered backwards, as a scream cut through the atmosphere.

She recognized it.

"Harry!"

Riley!

Glancing up at the sky, Charlie spotted a fast moving figure heading back towards the ground. She screamed, frozen with fear. Suddenly, her friend slowed down in his rapid decent and landed softly on the ground.

The whistle blew.

Hufflepuff had won.

But Gryffindor didnt have time to worry about the match, as they thundered down from their stand; Charlie pushed through her friends and took the stairs leading out of the Slytherin stands two at a time, before sprinting out onto the field to her fallen friend.

"Harry!" she screamed, skidding to a halt and falling to her knees. He seemed relatively okay, except for the fact that he was out cold. _Must have passed out as he fell_ she thought, before looking up as the Gryffindors arrived followed by the Professors.

There was a yell from behind and Dumbledore appeared, he flicked his wand and a stretcher appeared. Harry was placed on it and taken up the school.

"Lets get back to school!" Riley stated, and grabbing Charlie's hand she pulled her through the crowd. Making it back to the castle, the friends agreed that they would get warmed up and change, before going to check on Harry.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"He looks a bit peaky, doesnt he?" Ron asked

"Peaky?" Fred asked "What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet"

George nodded "Let's walk you off the Astronomy tower and see what you look like" he nudged his little brother

Ron glowered

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry joked, as he regained conciousness

The team smiled and Harry sat up

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked

"Oh, brilliant" Harry answered, sarcastically

Charlie frowned "Don't take that tone," she scolded "You scared us!"

"What happened?" Harry asked

"Well, you fell off your broom" Ron answered

Harry shook his head "I meant the match," he retorted "Who won?"

The friends exchanged looks "No one blames you, Harry" Riley sighed "The Dementors arent supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious"

"After he saved you, he sent them straight off" Hermione added

Harry looked crestfallen, but this had been the first Quidditch Match that he had lost.

"There's also something you should know too, Harry," Ron piped up, carrying a large bundle in his arms "When you fell; your Broom it sorta flew into the Whomping Willow -" he opened the blanket and tipped the broken shards on the bed.

Harry stared at them heartbroken; his precious Nimbus 2000 broomstick was destroyed. It had finally found _something_ that had beaten it!

* * *

-**A/N: Nothing to say except goodnight. Going to bed before im caught awake at 5:00am. 20-years-old and still on a curfew.**

**Review (please)**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23/01/2011 at 05:01am_


	9. Pre Christmas Blues

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Once again, special thanks to _**DJScales**_, _**Wild-in-Spirit, ****Alieen Autarkeia**_, _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_ and_ **Razmend**_. Chapter is dedicated to you._

* * *

**Pre-Christmas Blues**

* * *

Monday rolled around quicker than any of the students could comprehend; after the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor on Saturday, Harry had to remain in the Hospital Wing all weekend. Something he didnt seem to mind he had everything he needed, and his friends came around every chance they had to visit him. Sometimes Charlie would show up, her Slytherin friends in tow -the girls, not the boys- and although they looked disgruntled to be visiting the Gryffindor Seeker they didnt voice their complaints, because they knew how worried Charlie had been about her friend. They had after all been standing beside her in the stands the day of the match, they had witnessed her scream, her pursuit down onto the pitch to check on him. They had heard her scream his name as she landed on her knees beside him, and witnessed the fear in her eyes when the Dementors circled above her as Dumbledore lifted Harry off the pitch and taken him to the Hospital Wing.

During one of Charlie's visits, Ginny Weasley had visited him bringing with her a homemade 'Get Well Card' which she quickly gave him before scampering off to find her friends; and left Harry to endless hours of torture from his Slytherin friend -who was still teasing him about it Monday morning-

"Any news from your _girlfriend_, Harry," Charlie smirked, as the five friends headed down the hall towards Defence

The Seeker glared at her

"Girlfriend?" Riley questioned "What girlfriend?" she turned to Harry "You've got a girlfriend?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "I dont know what she is talking about"

"Oh come off it!" Charlie responded "Ginny, came up to the Hospital wing on Sunday to give Harry a 'Get Well card'" she explained "Poor kid, was the colour of a beetroot"

Riley snickered "Looks like Myrtle's got competition" she teased

Harry glared at them both as Charlie burst into laughter.

He was saved from retorting, however, when they rounded the corner and appeared right outside the DADA classroom. Hermione reached the door first as Ron urged her to check who was on the inside "If its Snape, im going on the sick!" the Red head stated

Thankfully enough Professor Lupin was back at work; he certainly looked like he had been ill. His clothes looked like they were ten sizes to big for him and there were dark circles under his eyes, but nevertheless he welcomed the class with a smile, as they took their regular seats within his classroom.

"Welcome back, Professor" Riley greeted, as she removed her book and equipment from her bag

Lupin nodded in her direction "Thank you, Miss Spirit" he mumured, in his usual soft tone "Now, what happened while I was away?"

The class -save for a few Slytherins- burst into complaints at Snape's behaviour during their last lesson -

"Its not fair! He was only filling in! Why should he set us homework?"

"- we dont know anything about Werewolves -

"- two rolls of parchment -"

Lupin gazed around at his class "Did you tell Professor Snape, that we havent covered them yet?"

Charlie groaned, and buried her head in her arms as the Gryffindors burst out once more.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- he wouldnt listen -"

"- _two rolls of parchment_ -"

Lifting her head, Charlie picked up her notebook and threw it; she didnt know what possessed her to do it, but the fact remained was that she had. And it connected with her intended target - Ron.

"Ouch!" the Red head exclaimed, reaching back and rubbing the back of his head; he turned in his seat and glanced at the notebook which had landed on the floor with a soft '_thump'_ he lifted it up and read the name "Charlie?" he frowned turning in his friends direction "What did you do that for?" he asked

The Slytherin shrugged "Oh, because you're complaining is annoying me!" she answered, taking her book back "We're all well aware that Professor Snape gave us two rolls of parchment, would it kill you to just do as your told for once? And not question those superior to you?"

The other Slytherins nodded, glad that _someone_ was speaking up on the heads of house's behalf.

"Okay, Miss. Hunter," Lupin called "Please settle down. There is no need to throw things at your classmates"

Charlie put her book down and turned to face the front of the class once more; Riley shot her a sideways glance and reached for a quill and a piece of parchment.

"As for the rest of you," Lupin continued "I will speak with Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay"

Hermione looked disappointed "But i've already finished it!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the hubbub at the beginning of the class, the Gryffindors settled down and the lesson commenced. It was rather enjoyable, Professor Lupin had brought in another creature for them to study, although this time it was nowhere as fierce as a Boggart. This time he had brought a glass box which contained a little one-legged rather frail and harmless-looking creature. A Hinkypunk.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a Hinkypunk is?" was one of the first questions Lupin had asked

Only Hermione and Riley seemed to know the answer, or were the only ones could be bothered to raise their hands to answer the question. Lupin called on Riley.

"A Hinkypunk is a small, one-legged creature which appears as though it were made of wisps of smoke," Riley explained "It likes to lead travellers off the track at night and into marsh-like areas. Muggle's refer to them as the will -o'-wisp"

Lupin nodded "Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor"

The Hinkypunk the lanuched itself at the glass and made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike quickly gathered their books and slid them back into their bags before heading towards the door. Charlie, hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulder and grabbed her note book and wand from the desk as she followed her Gryffindor friends towards the door. She had only reached the threshold when Lupin's voice reached her senses and called her back "Miss. Hunter, I would like a word with you"

The Slytherin nodded "I'll be fine guys," she told her friends, before turning back

The door closed behind Riley and silence dropped between herself and her professor, the Slytherin watched as her professor covered the Hinkypunk box with a cloth, before turning in her direction. "I heard about the match," he told her, his back still turned.

Charlie frowned. If he wanted to talk about the Quidditch match, shouldnt he have held Harry behind and not her?

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I spoke to Mr. Potter on Sunday evening," Lupin informed her, turning to face her once more "after you had left, of course, he told me about what had happened down at the Quidditch match on Saturday. He also explained to me, what you felt when you were in the stands?"

The Slytherin nodded "Oh, you mean that I felt the Dementors before I could see them" she answered

"Yes," Lupin nodded

"But I didnt pass out this time," Charlie pointed out "That's got to be an improvement"

Lupin nodded again "But if I remember correctly, your Boggart was a Dementor was it not?"

"Yes," Charlie answered "I've been wondering about that since that lesson," she frowned "Why did my Boggart take the shape of a dementor? Its not my biggest fear. And -"

"Why did I stop you from facing it?" Lupin interrupted her

The Slytherin nodded

The DADA professor motioned for her to sit down. Charlie did perching herself on top of one of the desks, as her backpack lay beside her on the floor "I thought your fear would be obvious," Lupin spoke, sitting behind his desk "It is not hard to see that you are protective of Miss. Spirit and Professor Dumbledore has already warned me of your derailment last year, following her attack"

Charlie blushed

"I figured that your biggest fear would be her, dead" Lupin finished

"I did think of that at first," Charlie admitted "But then I had a flashback of me and my mum once, we had gone to the fun fair in London; and there was this clown, he made me a balloon animal, but he kinda followed me around after that. Always staring at me and watching me, it creeped me out and my mum so she scooped me up and took me home" she explained "I've been afraid of clowns ever since"

Lupin nodded in understandment "Sounds logical" he mumured "We associate things with what scares us the most. Im guessing you have never gone to another fun fair or circus, after that incident?"

Charlie shook her head. Since the incident when she was a child, she had no desire to go near a place where they housed a clown. "But then I remembered that night on the train," she shivered "and the Dementor"

"Well, im very impressed" Lupin responded "That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself. This very wise"

"Before I fainted," Charlie continued "I heard something. A woman and a Man. They were talking"

Lupin looked up expectantly "Do you know what about?"

"Someone named Serenity," the Muggleborn answered "The woman wanted the man to promise that 'Serenity' would be safe"

The DADA professor looked confused "Well, Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power"

"But that doesnt explain why I was hearing this conversation," Charlie interrupted him "It wasnt about me. It wasnt one of my memories..."

Lupin nodded, this was true. As far as he was aware the witch sitting before him was a Muggleborn, born and raised in the Muggle community and learned of Hogwarts when she was 11 years old. So why was she reliving a memory that wasnt her's?

"Professor, why do the dementors affect me and Harry?" Charlie asked, breaking through his thoughts "I mean, us more than everyone else?"

"Listen," Lupin sighed "Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this Earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with absolutely nothing but their worst experiences" he explained "You are not weak, Charlie. The Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine"

Charlie knew that he was talking about the past two years of her life at Hogwarts, they were the only horrors in her past. Facing Quirrel and Voldemort, the Forbidden forest. Aragog and the Basilisk. Riley's petrified state. He couldnt have known about the horrors that she had to face in the Muggle world, because aside from this year, he didnt know her. Especially during holiday time.

"You, nor Mr. Potter have nothing to be ashamed of," Lupin added, breaking through her thoughts this time

"Im scared, professor" she admitted "Normally I can laugh in the face of danger. I've done things that my classmates couldnt even imagine doing. I've faced things that would truly terrify most students at Hogwarts" she told him "and not once have I batted an eyelid, or felt scared in the presence of danger. But this year..." she trailed off, shaking her head "I don't know, this year, its like..."

"Something you can't explain?" Lupin offered "Something that is out of your control?"

The Slytherin nodded "Yeah"

"Well, i'd consider you a fool if you werent scared," Lupin chuckled

Charlie jumped off the desk "I need to know how to fight them!" she said determindedly "and you're the perfect person to teach me!"

Lupin did not look at all surprised with her request "You and Mr. Potter are more alike than you know" he smirked "he made the very same request"

"Well, you made that Dementor on the train go away" Charlie pointed out

"There was only one that night," he responded

Charlie shrugged "But you made it go away,"

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Charlie" Lupin sighed "But as the Dementors have developed an interest in yourself and Mr. Potter, maybe I should consider teach you." he glanced up at her "But after the holidays; for now I need to rest"

Charlie nodded in understandment, and after acquiring a note from Professor Lupin hurried off to her next class. Diviniation.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The months had flown by, and soon it was Christmas. Although Charlie had been looking forward to going home for Christmas she had decided at the last minute that she wanted to spend Christmas at the castle -at least thats what she told her mother- truth be told, she, Riley, Hermione and Ron were only staying to keep Harry company although the Slytherin and Riley would be spending the festive season in the Slytherin dorm rooms. It was tradition that every year they would each move into one anothers dorms to spend the festive cheer, first year Charlie had been up with the Gryffindors, last year Riley was supposed to have been in the dungeons but instead was in the Hospital wing. So they were picking up from where they left off.

"Im not going!" Hermione strained, as she struggled against Charlie and Riley who were pulling her out into the Hogwarts grounds, while Ron stuffed her hat onto her head "I have work to do!"

Charlie signalled to Riley and the two let Hermione go. Hermione stumbled for a second before landing in the cold snow "You asked for it!" Charlie shrugged, as her friend glared at her "and its your fault you have so much work to do!" she stated, reaching out a hand "You insist on taking about thirty subjects, then your asking for trouble!" she stated "We just decided you need a break, come on! We're gonna be late!"

The carriage stopped beside them and the Slytherin shoved Hermione in first "Late for what?" Ron asked

"You're getting to meet Snuffles," Charlie grinned "I wonder if he remembered?"

Riley rolled her eyes and hopped into the carriage behind her friend "He is a dog!" she stated "He doesnt understand the concept of dates, besides, he's a stray; probably gone by now"

But Charlie was defiant that the dog she had found last trip, was still in Hogsmeade waiting for her.

The trip down was enjoyable; when the carriage came to a halt the four friends jumped out and quickly darted for the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer before heading up the slope towards the Shrieking Shack. While Ron and Hermione refused to go inside, Charlie and Riley hurried down the path and disappeared into the building in the distance.

"Snuffles!" Charlie called, as she edged towards the stairs of the shack "Snuffles, you here?" she asked

There was a whining noise from upstairs and the Slytherin quickly took them two at a time, bursting into the main bedroom in seconds. In the corner of the room; looking like he had been attacked was "SNUFFLES!" Charlie screamed, sprinting to the dog's side and patting his head affectionately "Oh, Snuffles. What happened to you?" she asked

"Charlie?" Riley asked, edging into the room "What happened?"

"He's been attacked," her friend answered "Look, he's got claw marks on him and his fur is missing!"

Riley approached her friend "Could he have gotten into a fight with another dog?" she asked

"I dunno," Charlie shrugged "Riley, what am I gonna do? I can't take him to Madam Pomfrey because Dogs arent allowed in the castle" she looked up at her friend "and I don't know any healing spells"

The Gryffindor knelt beside her friend "I know one," she mumured "But I don't know if it will work on animals"

"Try anyway" Charlie urged "Please?"

"Okay," her friend nodded, and reached for her wand. She pointed it at the dogs injuries and muttered the spell. There was a flash of white light, and suddenly the wounds healed.

Charlie, knelt with bated breath as the wounds healed, Snuffles moved slightly before launching himself at the Slytherin and licking her face. She giggled, pushed him back as she sat up, before throwing her arms around him and hugging him "Oh Snuffles!" she cried "You're okay!"

The dog barked and licked Riley in thanks after Charlie had let him go "We should get back to Ron and Hermione"

The Slytherin nodded and got to her feet, the two friends headed for the door and she turned "Come on Snuffles, I want you to meet my friends!"

And the three of them left the shack together.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...those weasels!" Ron fumed, as he and his friends walked along the Highstreet of Hogsmeade. When Charlie and Riley had returned from the shack they had found Hermione and Ron laughing with Harry, on the outskirts of the building. The three of them had stopped when the other two returned, surprised that Charlie hadnt made up the dog like they thought she had "They, never told me about any Marauder's Map"

Hermione shook her head "Harry, isnt going to keep it" she told the red head "He's gonna turn it over to Professor McGonagall, arent you?" she turned on Harry

"Oh sure," Charlie interrupted "Along with his Invisibility Cloak?" she asked

Snuffles nudged her hand with his nose, she smiled and petted him

"Look who it is," Riley smirked "Madam Rosemerta, Ron fancies her" she teased

"No I don't!" Ron defended

Minister Fudge, arrived seconds later followed closely by Professor McGonagall "Minerva," the Minister called

"Cornelius!" McGonagall responded

Both came to a halt beside Madam Rosemerta "Rosemerta, my dear" the Minister smiled "I hope business is good"

"It'd be alot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub, every other night!" the bar maiden stated, waving the hammer in her hand at the Minister.

Cornelius stepped back "We have a killer on the loose," he told her

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade," Rosemerta responded, shaking her head "and what would bring him here?" she asked

Minister Fudge leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. The friends couldnt hear him, but Rosemerta provided them with what they needed.

"Harry Potter?" she questioned, loudly

The friends gasped as Fudge and McGonagall ushered the woman inside, they turned to Harry but found he had disappeared.

But there were footsteps heading towards the pub.

"Go!" Hermione said, pushing Ron towards the door

Riley looked at Charlie "This way!" the Slytherin said, jerking her head towards the alleyway beside the Three Broomstick. The two friends disappeared down there, Snuffles trotting behind them.

"What are we looking for?" Riley asked, as she and Charlie reached the back of the Three Broomsticks. She could hear voices but couldnt work out where they were coming from.

Charlie looked up "That!" she said, pointing at an open window that resided in the back of the pub. Looking around she spotted a few empty bins underneath the window "Come on, up here!" and she hoisted herself up, reaching for the window sill to hold herself up as Riley climbed up beside her.

They could hear everything was being said, but couldnt be seen. Unless of course one of the three people in the room just happened to look out of the window and directly downwards.

Other than that - they were safe.

"Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits," Rosemerta was saying

"Professor Dumbledore doesnt want dementors around the place," McGonagall reassured her "I can assure you"

There was a clicking sound before Rosemerta's voice changed drastically "Now, tell me what this is all about"

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death," McGonagall spoke once more "They went into hiding. Few knew where they were, one who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who"

Outside the window Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"Not only did Black lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night," Minister Fudge, spoke this time "he also killed one of their friends; Peter Pettigrew!"

At the name Snuffles gave a low growl; Charlie looked down and frowned "Shh, Snuffles" she whispered

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosemerta questioned

"Litte lump of a boy," McGonagall answered "Always trailing after Black"

"I remember. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight"

Charlie and Riley, who were still outside the window, inched up a little bit on their toes so that they could see through the glass. Rosemerta was standing in front of the fireplace, McGonagall was sat on the couch and the Minister was heading in their direction. Ducking down quickly, the friends hoped they hadnt been seen.

"What happened?" Rosemerta asked

"Peter tried to warn the Potters," McGonagall answered "and might have managed too, had he not run into an old friend. Sirius Black"

"Black was vicious" the Minister stated "He didnt kill Peter; he _destroyed_ him! A finger! That's all that was left. A finger. Nothing else"

"Oh yes," McGonagall agreed "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead"

"And now he wants to finish what he started," Fudge spoke, once more

Rosemerta's voice echoed through the open window, after a moments pause "I don't believe it"

"That's not the worst of it," McGonagall responded

Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow "What could be worse?" she whispered to Riley

The Gryffindor shrugged

Rosemerta had said something, but the friends missed it.

"This: Sirius Black was..." McGonagall spoke "...and remains to this day...Harry Potter's godfather"

The two friends outside the window gasped, as they stepped backwards; their feet came in contact with air and they landed on the snow covered grounds with thuds. The bins on which they had been standing clattered all around them as they fell.

"What was that?" three voices questioned from the open window

Charlie shoved Riley hard in the shoulder "Run!" she hissed, and the two friends and Snuffles blasted around the corner, before they were caught.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once back around the front of the pub, the two friends witnessed Hermione and Ron disappearing from the High Street; they followed behind their friends until they came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest lining the outskirts of the school. At least 20 feet away from the opening, they could hear the sound of sobbing. Hermione made to move forward, but Charlie held her back, shook her head and walked forward herself. She didnt know why, but she felt that right now, Harry needed someone whom he could confide in and as much as she had nothing against Hermione; she and Harry had been through alot together. Alot more than Hermione anyway.

Kneeling down beside the rock; Charlie reached out and grasped the watery material of the Invisibility cloak and removed it from her friend. Harry was staring into his lap, tears streaming down his cheeks. She reached up and wiped them from his face.

"He was their friend" he mumured

She nodded "I heard," she whispered "Outside the window..."

"I hope he finds me, Charlie" Harry growled

"You don't mean that," Charlie shook her head, trying to reason with him "The Ministry will find him before that"

Harry shook his head "I mean it!" he stated "And you know what? When he does find me; im gonna kill him!"

Admist of all that was happening or had happened; neither of the friends had noticed Snuffles had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm; so why does Charlie and Harry relate more than any of the others? Why would Charlie think Harry felt comfortable talking to her as opposed to Hermione, Ron and Riley? Could it be because of passed events, I mean they have just about died together more times than once? Anyway, next update should be tomorrow. Don't know yet.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24/01/2011 at 03:18am_


	10. A Very Slytherin Christmas

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to those who reviewed last chapter. _**Forever Dreaming Grace**_, _**Razmend**_, _**Itzkevin97**_, _**DJScales**_ and _**Edwardlvr2317**_. Glad your enjoying it._

**Author's Note 2: **_Sorry for not posting this last night. I meant too, but I posted last chapter again. God, I should really sleep during the night. Thanks to those who pointed it out for me. Here is the PROPER chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

**A Very Slytherin Christmas**

* * *

"Good afternoon, sunshine" Nikki, greeted chirply as she sat on one of the Slytherin couches near the fire. Her legs were tucked up underneath her and there was a small book in her hands.

Charlie smiled softly at the older female as she stepped off the final step into the Slytherin common room and dropped down onto the couch opposite her friend "Where is everyone?" she asked, glancing at the clock on the wall to see it was around 2:40 in the afternoon.

"Gone!" Nikki answered "Its the first day of the holidays, silly."

"Where's Marcus?" Charlie asked, "I thought he was staying this year?"

Nikki nodded "He is," she smiled "but he should be back soon"

"Where has he gone?"

But before Nikki could answer the portrait hole swung open and Riley rushed in, clutched in her hand was a envelope and the colour had drained from her face "Charlie!" she cried, spotting her best friend and running over "Jenn's heard from the Ministry! It's about Buckbeak!"

"What's it say?" Charlie demanded, jumping to her feet and taking the letter from her friend. She ripped it open and unfolded the letter as she began to read.

_Dear Ms. Carmichael,_

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident -_

The Slytherin looked up "What about Hagrid?" she asked "Jenn and Hagrid, split the class now!"

"Keep reading," Riley urged

Turning back to the letter Charlie continued where she left off

_- However, we must registe our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We gave decided to uphold the offical complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. -_

"WHAT?" the Muggleborn Slytherin exploded "They cant be serious? Buckbeak is _not_ a dangerous creature, what happened to Draco was an _accident!_"

Riley nodded in agreement

By now Marcus and Adrian had returned from wherever it was they had disappeared too "What's going on?" Adrian asked

"I dunno," Nikki shrugged, looking back at Charlie who had gone back to reading the letter in her hands

_- The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask that you're co-professor, Mr. Hagrid attends the meeting with you and the Hippogriff at the Committee's office in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. Happy Christmas._

By the end of the letter Charlie was shaking in pent up fury, her fist curled around the letter as she glared at the flames of the Slytherin fireplace "How can they do that?" she asked "Draco promised me that no harm would come to Buckbeak!"

"Its kinda difficult to reason with his father," Marcus pointed out "Once his mind's made up!"

Riley looked up at the Slytherin captain "But Draco did tell him what happened, didnt he? He did say it was an accident?"

"I can only assume," Marcus nodded

"This sucks!" Charlie grumbled "All of it! The accident! The case...its nothing but a joke!" she all but shouted, and rolling up the letter she threw it into the flames and headed for the door.

Riley hesitated "Where are you going?"

"Too see Jenn!" the Slytherin shouted over her shoulder, before disappearing out into the dungeons

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

She was at a loss. She didnt know where Jenn was, she didnt even know if Jenn was still at Hogwarts for the Holidays; the only thing she _did_ know was that the Care of Magical Creatures professor didnt stay at the castle outside of school, she didnt live at Hogwars like most professors did. Since William was in a magical school in Hogsmeade the single mother had her own flat in the villiage too.

_And last time I checked you couldnt get to Hogsmeade, unless on a weekend_ Charlie thought as she wandered aimlessly around the school grounds; after realizing she couldnt find her friend the Muggleborn Slytherin had taken to walking around in the snow. Unfortunately she was still in her sleeping gear and the snow was ankle deep, making her jogging bottoms soaking and her feet cold. But she didnt seem to care, she needed to clear her head; Buckbeak was going on trial in a couple of months and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had to do something, she had to prove that Buckbeak had intended to freak out and hurt Draco; but how? How could she prove that the attack wasnt meant to happen?

_You cant_ said a nasty voice in her head

Charlie growled at the voice "Oh go away!" she snapped

"Talking to yourself again?" asked a voice

The Muggleborn jumped and whirled around only to come face to face with Marcus Flint "Your gonna be the death of me," she told him

"Actually, I think that's gonna be the snow" the 17 year old pointed out

"Either way, im dead!" Charlie retorted "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you!" He answered "When you didnt come back, Nikki got worried. Riley's gone to get her things from the Gryffindor tower and i've come to look for you. Nikki's orders"

Charlie nodded

"C'mere," Marcus motioned her over "Hop on!"

"What?" Charlie asked, watching as he mounted the broomstick that he had with him

Marcus looked at her "You cant stay out here all afternoon," he told her "and I can tell that you're not gonna go back inside until you clear your head"

She nodded

"Well, you cant walk around in the snow dressed like that," he pointed out "I'll take you somewhere dry"

She considered him for a moment "Where?" she asked

"Would you just get on!" and he reached forward, gripped her wrists and pulled her onto the front of the broom. He wrapped his arms around her middle and gripped the broom beneath him "Hold on!" he told her, before shooting off into the sky.

Charlie screamed at the sudden height difference, but soon her screams turned to laughter, as the wind rushed past her faster than she had ever felt it. She had never felt such an adrenaline rush; in all honesty there was nothing in her mind right that could beat the feeling she had. She was actually _flying. _On a broomstick and in the air, as opposed to talk about it. Leaning back into Marcus, she felt him pull her closer as he flew the closer to the frozen surface of the black lake; the Muggleborn grinned as she leant sideways and reached towards the water; her fingers barely brushing the ice. Marcus pulled her back up as he ascended again and headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

They landed and dismounted.

"Is that what its like to fly?" Charlie asked, her breathing slightly ragged from laughing and the cold air

Marcus nodded "So what did you think?" he had _finally_ managed to get her off the ground

"I loved every minute of it!" she grinned "It was the most amazing feeling, I have _ever_ felt!"

He smiled

Then they fell quiet; a comfortable silence descended upon them as Charlie slid down onto the floor beside the edge of the Astronomy tower. Placing his broom against the wall, Marcus removed his robe and placed it around her shoulders "Here," he told her "Its probably warmer than what you're wearing"

"Thanks," she smiled

They fell silent again. Charlie, moved closer to Marcus -who had left his arm around her shoulders- and clutched his robe closer to her, in an attempt to warm herself up. In all truth's she was cold, the air wasnt exactly freezing, but it wasnt warm either. A strap top and jogging bottoms werent the best kit to be wearing in weather like this, especially outside. She felt Marcus tighten his hold on her and couldnt help the smile that crept onto her face. "Do you believe Buckbeak will get off?" she asked

"Pardon?"

"Buckbeak," Charlie responded "This whole case with Buckbeak and Draco? Do you think that Buckbeak will win the case?"

Marcus shrugged "I dunno," he answered "If their involving the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures then you've got a pretty big case on your hands. Their like vulture's, get rid of anything they can get their hands on" he felt her tense beside him, and pulled her closer "Your friend Hagrid and Professor Carmichael will have to put up a strong defence, against them."

"Isnt there anyway I could help them?" she asked

"Why, do you feel the need to get involved in everything?" he asked curiously "Why cant you just leave well enough alone?"

She shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder "Because Hagrid's my friend" she sighed "If he looses Buckbeak, he's gonna go to pieces. I know it, I remember what he was like when he lost Norbert...he was heartbroken"

"Talk to Nikki," Marcus suggested "She knows more about Magical Creatures, she'll be able to help you." they fell silent again, before he broke it "We should get back. Nikki's probably going stark crazy!"

Charlie giggled and bounced to her feet "Thanks Marcus," she told him as she turned to face him "For everything" and standing on her toes she reached up and kissed his cheek.

Before turning and bounding down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon Christmas was upon them, decorations had been put up all over the castle, despite the fact that half the students had gone home. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour and the Great Hall was filled with its usual 12 Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking prevaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, there was no doubting the Christmas spirit that hung in the air. Even Charlie, who had been so worked up about Buckbeak's case had abandoned her research to join in the festivties; which was why she could now be found, on the 24th Decemeber standing on one of the black leather sofa's covered in silver tinsel and staring at the Christmas tree in the corner, and presents had already started to appear underneath it.

"How?" Riley asked, as she pointed at the gifts

"House elves," Nikki answered, handing the Gryffindor a mug of Hot chocolate "Here, drink up, its straight from the kitchens. Dobby made it"

Riley perked up at the mention of Dobby "He's working here, now?" she asked

"No. He comes here now and again, to check on Charlie and Potter" Nikki explained, glancing across at Charlie who was sitting cross-legged next to Marcus and drinking her own chocolate. Her eyes kept darting back to the tree as if hoping to find something she could change "Charlie, you decorated the tree! There is no imperfections! Relax"

The Muggleborn smiled "I know," she nodded "But something feels off about it" she shook her head "Or it could just be me"

"Go with the second one," Adrian teased, ducking a pillow that was aimed at his head "Temper! Geeze, women!"

"Men!" Charlie countered

Riley and Nikki exchanged looks "Its a good thing its only us five down here," the older Slytherin mumured "I don't know how much more 'bickering' the rest of the house can take"

"They always like it?"

Nikki nodded "The guys havent quite grasped the concept of, 'Charlie's always right' yet"

Riley laughed and returned to her Hot chocolate.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning was Christmas morning; the tree in the Slytherin common room was exactly the way it had been when Charlie decorated it the night before. Only difference being this morning it was just about overflowing with Christmas presents. Marcus and Adrian -who had been woken by Charlie- stumbled into the common room, just in time to see the two Muggleborns diving into the array of Slytherin and Gryffindor coloured wrapped boxes, the five friends had just settled down to open presents when five steaming cups of Hot Chocolate appeared in front of them.

"Who goes first?" Charlie asked, looking around at her friends "Rils. You can!"

The Gryffindor nodded and tore open the first parcel that was addressed to her "_Riley, sorry I couldnt have you home. Happy Christmas. Love always, Mum xx_" she read the card, and opened the box to reveal a black case. Upon closer inspection the Gryffindor opened the case, and her eyes widened at the contents inside. The case was filled to the rim with several different novel series ranging from Fictional to Gothic fiction "Oh," she breathed

"Wow," Charlie gasped "That must have cost a fortune!"

Riley nodded "But how -?"

The Slytherin shrugged "You're dad, maybe?" she suggested

But Riley was silent and admiring her new book collection. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to her own gift and moved to open it. Inside lay several music sheets, and a thick photo album full of pictures of her Muggle life. Starting at the beginning when she was a baby and leading up to the last time she had seen her mum; Harry's birthday party that they had thrown that year.

"You were a cute baby," Adrian teased

Charlie smirked "I know I was," she responded

"Damn!" the Chaser complained, walking back to his seat

Charlie, Marcus, Nikki and Riley chuckled at him as they finished opening presents.

After the presents had been opened and the five had dressed they hurried up to the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner. Because there were only eight students left at Hogwarts, one long table was left in the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. The only professors that were down for the festivties were the four Heads of Houses, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Jenn and William both of whom were happy to see Charlie and Riley so full of Christmas spirit. It felt rather homely, rather than segmented like it was during school term.

"Crackers!" William exclaimed, as a cracker appeared in front of him "Pull Charlie!" he urged the Slytherin

The professor chuckled at his enthusiasm

"Okay," Charlie nodded, gripping the end of the cracker and pulling. There was a bang and the cracker exploded.

William laughed and popped the paper hat on his head "Mum, mummy, look!" he grinned at Jenn and he held out he toy that came with the cracker.

"Lovely Will," Jenn smiled "Now please sit down,"

The little boy nodded and sat down. Charlie chuckled as she hugged him tightly and placed some food on his plate. The conversations between the students and the teachers were mostly about Christmas. Everything was enjoyable. Near to the end of the meal; Charlie glanced at Riley and nodded as she quickly got to her feet.

"Where you off?" Nikki asked

Riley jumped up and approached her friend "Snow ball fight in the courtyard," she answered "Its been a tradition of Charlie and mine since we started Hogwarts" she turned to Harry and Ron "You coming?"

They nodded

"Hermione?" Charlie asked

Hermione shook her head "No, I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall"

"I'll come!" William grinned "Please mum?"

"Only if Charlie's okay with it," Jenn said

Charlie smiled "Do you really think I'd leave you here, Will?" she asked "Come on silly!" and she pulled him up off the chair and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

Riley, Harry and Ron following her.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy? Yes? No? This pretty much skimmed the book because there is no Christmas scenes in the film.**

**Keep reading for more adventures with Charlie and Riley.**

_**Review replies (I don't normally do this, but most reviews dont have an account for me to reply to them. So I gotta do it here)**_

_**Review reply to Edwardlvr2317: **You'd be surprised how many people thought this would be an Harry Potter/OC pairing. Yes, Harry and Charlie do have chemistry, but their more brother and sister than they are anything else._

_**Review repy to Itzkevin97: **Thanks for the review. But your not quite there yet, thanks for trying to answer the question though. And I will read your story as soon as I get a chance. Promise._

**Thats it folks. Goodnight. Goodmorning. Whatever.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25/01/2011 at 02:49am_


	11. Black Phoenix

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Apologies for the chapter that was updated last night, I was so tired I guess I clicked the wrong link and uploaded chapter 9 again. Such a shame. Anyway, here is Chapter 11 and dedication goes out to all those who reviewed. You know who you are, but if you dont here they are :- _**DJScales, Itzkevin97, Alieen Autarkeia, Razmend **_and _**Sakura-H-U-S-5** _who was actually one of the people too warn me that I had posted chapter 10 twice. So I thank her for noticing it and letting me know._

* * *

**Black Pheonix**

* * *

Charlie stared open mouthed at her male best friend as he sat opposite her at the Gryffindor table, the night before term was supposed to start back up. The rest of the students were returning tonight from their homes seeing as Christmas had come and gone once more. Harry had just spilled the news on the fact that he had recieved a brand new Firebolt for Christmas of an unknown person and Charlie looked like she had forgotten how to breathe for a moment, as the news sunk in "You had a Firebolt?" she asked "Who sent you a Firebolt?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged "I mean, I don't know anyone that rich! At least no one would spend that incrediable amount of money on me"

The Slytherin looked thoughtful "How come you always get the best gifts?" she asked "First year you recieved an Invisibility Cloak and now this year you get a Firebolt? Oh, can I see it?"

Harry chuckled "I would but -"

"Oh come on, im not gonna try and sabatouge it!" she protested "I just wanna see it"

Harry shook his head "No, its not that, its just Hermione -"

"Hermione?" Charlie frowned "What? She's kidnapped it and locked it away in a place that I cant get into? Knowing her its in the Library"

"Try McGonagall's office," Harry said quickly

Charlie paused "Why is it in there?" she asked "Why would it be in there?"

"Hermione grassed me in," Harry sighed "Remember Christmas Day, when we had our annual snow fight?" Charlie nodded "Hermione was talking with McGonagall about the broom. She figured that Sirius Black had sent it to me and jinxed it, so that when I rode it, it would take me to him"

The Slytherin nodded "Uh right," she mumured "Just one problem, Black has been in prison for just over 12 years, where the hell is he gonna get the money to buy a Firebolt?"

"He could steal it," Harry suggested

Charlie glared.

However, the two were interrupted as Oliver Wood approached them "Hello you two? Have a good Christmas?"

"Splendid," Charlie answered, her eyes never leaving Harry "You?"

The Gryffindor captain nodded "Lovely. Now Harry," he started, and lowered his voice "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, after the last match. If the Dementors come to the next one...I mean...we can't afford you to...well..."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Oh, how very compassionate" she mumured "Your seeker passes out and plummets at least 500 feet to his death, and all you care about is the stupid game!"

Oliver glared "Don't you have some innocent first year to torment?" he demanded

"Nope; Im happy sitting here tormenting you!" she grinned

Harry smirked, but turned to Oliver "Relax, I got it covered. Professor Lupin has agreed to teach both Charlie and I how to defend ourselves against Dementors. He said we'd start after Christmas, so im guessing its sometime this week"

Charlie nodded in agreement

"Ah," Oliver smiled "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And gave you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," Harry answered

"What?" Oliver exclaimed "You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

Charlie jumped in "He recieved a Firebolt for Christmas,"

"A _Firebolt_?" Oliver stuttered "No! Seriousl? A - a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver" Harry responded gloomily "I havent got it anymore, McGonagall confiscated it. She's checking it over for jinxes, thinks that someone sent it to me as a trick"

Oliver did not look pleased, in all fairness, Charlie honestly thought he was gonna have an Heart Attack. "Jinxed? How? What? Why?"

"Sirius Black," Charlie answered "Yeah, he's supposed to want Harry's head on a platter, and McGonagall fears that he sent the broom as a rouse. A trap to tray and bring Harry to him, rather than him come to Harry"

The two Gryffindors stared at her

Charlie rolled her eyes "and if push comes to shove you can borrow my Nimbus 2001"

Again they stared

"What?" she asked, in an aggravated tone

"You've got a broomstick?" Oliver asked "Do you even know how to fly?"

"Im learning," Charlie shrugged "Marcus and the Slytherin team are training me. Oh and Lucius Malfoy sent me a broomstick, last year, after he bought the Slytherin team new ones. If im gonna learn to fly, then im gonna learn from the best and learn on the best!" she nodded proudly

Oliver smirked "Then you're clearly learning from the wrong team" and he got to his feet, leaving the two third years behind

Harry laughed as Charlie sat mouth open wide after Oliver

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Classes started the following morning; and during breakfast Charlie recieved an owl from Jenn's family owl. She glanced at up at the staff table and frowned seeing as Jenn wasnt present for breakfast "Odd," she mumured, turning back to the letter and ripping it open. She read through the contents quickly :-

_Dear Charlie,_

_Sending this too you, to inform you that Care of Magical Creatures has been cancelled this morning. I have already cleared it with the Headmaster, not sure if he has already announced it at breakfast but I wanted to be sure. Hagrid and I are working on our defence case for Buckbeak, thank you for the information you sent me, it was really helpful. When you set your mind to something you really pull through; I hope you had an enjoyable Christmas didnt get to chat much over the Holidays, but I know William had fun, he can't wait for the weekend so that he can come to the castle and see you. I was hoping that on the 20th, Buckbeaks appeal, you would be grateful enough to watch William while I go to London? If its during school hours, I can request for someone to pick him up and bring him to the castle, or maybe Professor Dumbledore would allow you to go and collect him. I'll let you know._

_Anyway, enjoy your morning off. And I'll see you soon._

_Faithfully_

_Jenn xx_

"Who's it from?" Pansy asked

Charlie looked up "Jenn," she answered "There's no class this morning. She and Hagrid are working on Buckbeak's case, she's already cleared it with Dumbledore"

"Cool," Daphne grinned "Free morning"

The Muggleborn nodded "Im gonna let the Gryffindors know" and she jumped to her feet "See you later" and with a wave she scampered off to the Gryffindor table on the far side of the Hall.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Without Care of Magical Creatures to worry about the 3rd year Slytherins and Gryffindors enjoyed a very easy morning, before preparing themselves for their other lessons. Charlie quickly scribbled down something for her Divination homework which was due in the week after Christmas; and once she was done she hurried off to Defence with her friends. She was keen on this class, having every intention of reminding Professor Lupin about his promise made before Christmas break; and at the end of the lesson both she and Harry remaind behind to speak with their Professor. "Ah, yes," he nodded "Let me see...how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough" he nodded, and rubbed his hands together "I will have to be careful, I can't bring a real Dementor in to do this -"

Charlie paled in comparison at the thought of a real Dementor, even the thought of it made her feel sick "Why can't we practice on a Boggart?" she asked

"Because what you fear," Lupin answered "Harry may not fear. Boggarts penetrate our fears."

The Slytherin nodded "Well, can't we just practice the spell first?" she suggested "and then attempt at the boggart or something? I mean, what is the point of putting us through endless torment of facing a Dementor if we can't produce the spell first?"

Harry stared at Charlie as if she had grown an extra head "When did you get so smart?" he asked

"Riley's rubbing off on me," Charlie answered "Besides, this is like street smarts" she added "not book smarts"

Lupin chuckled at her "That is a very good idea, Charlie" he nodded in approval "so this Thursday, we will start the incantation. Understand?"

The two 3rd years nodded and hurried off to Dinner.

"He still looks ill, doesnt he?" Harry asked, as he and Charlie walked side-by-side down the corridor

The Slytherin nodded "Wonder what's wrong with him?" she asked "Do you think he'd take offence if I asked?"

"He might," Harry answered "just don't do it okay?"

"Aye Captain," Charlie saluted, before breaking off and heading towards the Slytherin table once they had entered the Great Hall.

Harry watched her go, before shaking his head and moving off towards Riley, Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

So at 8:00pm Thursday night, Charlie left the Slytherin dungeons for the History of Magic classroom. She met up with Harry on the way and the two quickly entered the classroom, as they awaited the arrival of Professor Lupin. They didnt have to wait long and soon the DADA professor entered the room, looking worse for wear "Are you alright, Professor?" Charlie asked nervously

"Im fine thank you, Charlie" Lupin nodded "Shall we get started?"

The friends nodded and jumped off the desks they had been sitting on.

"Now, are you both sure about this?" Lupin asked "This is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level"

The friends nodded "We're sure," they answered together

"Right. Well, the spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm," Lupin went onto explain "You ever hear of it?"

The two 3rd years shook their heads "How does it work?" Harry asked nervously

"Well, a Patronus is a positive force" Lupin explained "For the witch or wizard who conjures one it works something like a shield, with the dementor feeding on it rather than them" he was now standing in front of them "but in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory"

Charlie frowned "A memory?" she asked

"Not just any memory," Lupin responded "a very happy memory. A very powerful memory. Can you do that?"

Charlie nodded and turned to Harry, he hesitated, before nodding as well.

"Very well," Lupin smiled "Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past. Do each of you have a memory?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, a smile on her face as her chosen memory surfaced. She was back in Spinners End with Riley and her parents. _Both_ her parents. They were smiling and laughing, her mother and father looked happy just like they used to be before her father had died.

"Allow it to fill you up," Lupin instructed "Lose yourself within speak the incantation, _**Expecto Patronum**_"

"_**Expecto Patronum**_!" both Harry and Charlie's voiced echoed in the quiet room

Lupin nodded in approval "Very good"

Opening her eyes Charlie looked expectantly at her Professor

"Now, we're going to use Charlie's idea and just practice the charm today" he told them "Im not expecting either of you to create a corporeal patronus on the first go, so don't fret if you can't do it. Understand? Its just the first lesson"

Charlie nodded and Harry followed suit.

"Good," Lupin turned to Harry "Would you like to go first?" he asked

"Sure," Harry agreed

Charlie removed herself from the training area and re-took her seat on top of one of the benches "You can do it, Harry" she encouraged

"Wand at the ready," Lupin instructed

Harry removed his wand "_**Expecto Patronum!"**_ he muttered. Nothing happened.

"Try again" Lupin told him

"_**Expecto Patronum!"**_

Again nothing happened.

Harry tried once more, and after recieving nothing Lupin called for him to stop "Out of curiosity, what are you thinking about?" he asked "Which memory have you chosen?"

"First time I rode a broom," Harry answered

"Thats not good enough," Lupin responded "that's why you can't produce the charm." he turned to Charlie "Do you want to give it a go, while Harry rests?"

The Slytherin nodded and swopped places with the Gryffindor; she removed her wand and held it out in front of her.

"Go on then," Lupin encouraged her

_**"Expecto Patronum!"**_

Nothing happened.

Charlie frowned, as she closed her eyes. Riley floated into her minds eye and she smiled "_**Expecto Patronum**_!" there was a wisp of white smoke from the tip of her wand.

"Again!" Lupin's voice cut through her thoughts

Her mum joined Riley's face "_**Expecto Patronum!**_" she mumured. A puff of cloud sprouted out of her wand like water, before starting to take a form. But there wasnt enough energy behind it and it disappeared instantly.

"One more try," Lupin's voice spoke, he sounded excited

Charlie smiled as her father's face appeared beside Riley's and her mum's "Dad," she mumured

Her father's lips moved "_I love you, Charlie_" he uttered

"I love you too, dad" she responded "_**Expecto Patronum!"**_ she cried, seconds later and a white silvery substance shot out of her wand. It circled her for a moment, before landing on a table near by. Charlie opened her eyes and stared at the silvery smoke as it started to take form.

Harry hurried up to his friends side "What is it?" he asked

Charlie gasped as the Patronus finally stopped forming "Its a Phoenix..." she answered

Lupin shook his head "Not just any Phoenix," he told them "It's a Black Phoenix!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick short one. So Charlie's patronus is a Phoenix...and a Black Phoenix at that! How do they know its a Black Phoenix, well you shall find out soon. Possibly next chapter.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26/01/2011 at 02:42am_


	12. Seeing the Impossible

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Big thank-you too_ **DJScales**_, _**Razmend**, **Forever Dreaming Grace, ****ItzKevin97 **_and __**Alieen Autarkeia**_**. **_Love hearing from you five, know I can count on you to review. Thanks guys!_

* * *

**Seeing the Impossible**

* * *

The weeks started to drag by slowly, the days were becoming brighter and longer and classes were becoming more and more boring. The exam season was fast approaching and everyone was starting to feel the stresst of it all. Although it seemed Hermione was feeling it slightly more than everyone else in her year; having taken at least 30 subjects the entire semester she had extra exams to take, and although it bugged her friends to no end, they were_ still_ trying to figure out how she was taking so many classes in the first place. "How long can a Salamander survive outside of its flames after birth?" Riley asked, as she and Charlie sat opposite one another at the Slytherin lunch table.

Charlie chewed the tip of her quill "Oh I know this one!" she complained, Care of Magical Creatures was probably the _only_ class at Hogwarts that Charlie excelled in -aside from DADA- "6 hours?"

Riley glanced at her notes "Correct," she nodded "But how many different types are there?"

"Several," the Slytherin answered "also ranging in colours from blue to scarlet"

The Gryffindor nodded in approval "Nice one" she counted up the number of correct answers her friend had recieved "Total of 19 out of 20! You're so gonna pass COMC!" she grinned

"'Bout time I aced something," Charlie chuckled "Exams are gonna be so hard this year"

Riley nodded in agreement "Do me," she stated, offering Charlie her Ancient Runes book

"Okay," Charlie nodded, flipping open the Anicent rune book "Uh, name the three groups of Aett" she looked at Riley expectantly

The Gryffindor thought long and hard "1st is the Earth Family," she answered "2nd is the Warrior Family and lastly is the Heaven Family"

Charlie ticked her off and nodded in approval "Explain the moon's phases; and when its best to cast using Runes as guideance"

"Best casting times would be," Riley tapped her quill on the table "during a waxing Moon, just after a New Moon or prior to a Full Moon" she explained "Oh and you should avoid casting during the dark of the Moon"

"More than I expected, but correct" Charlie nodded

The tactics went on back and forth for a few minutes before the two friends were interrupted by a familiar looking tawny owl fluttering down between them "Hey, Tabby," Riley smiled, reaching out to stroke the feathers of the owl "What you got?"

The owl hooted and Charlie untied the letter. The bird flew off seconds later and Charlie tore open the letter as she read, her eyes becoming wide and her jaw hit the table.

"Charlie?" Riley questioned

"We gotta go!" the Slytherin yelped, jumping to her feet. She snatched up her things and stuffed them into her bag, before pulling Riley out of the Great Hall. They deposited their things in the Slytherin common room, and headed down towards Hagrids.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Hermione smiled as she walked ahead of Ron and Harry back towards the Hogwarts castle "Beautiful day," she grinned

"Gorgeous," Ron commented "unless of course you've been ripped to pieces!"

Harry frowned "Ripped to pieces?"

"Ronald has lost his rat," Hermione answered

"I've havent lost anything!" the red head retaliated "Your cat killed him!"

Hermione shook her head "Rubbish!"

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about." Ron turned to his best friend for help "And Scabbers is gone"

"Well, maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets!" Hermione snapped

Ron growled "You're cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

Charlie and Riley rounded the corner and slammed into the three of them "Going down!" the Slytherin cried as Harry's arms wrapped around her in order to steady her, but they were knocked off balance by the momentum of her speed and hit the ground seconds later

"Where you two going?" Ron asked, geting to his feet once more and helping the two girls up "Where's the fire?"

Riley's eyes widened "There's a fire?"

Charlie giggled "We're looking for you!" she told the three Gryffindors "Come on!" and grabbing their hands, she pulled them in the general direction of Hagrid's hut.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

The rock skipped the water several times before disappearing beneath the waves, Jennifer Carmichael sighed, as she sat on the sidelines and watched as her son played near the waters edge and her co-professor Hagrid stood ankle deep in the wading waters skipping rocks. They had just returned from London, they had gotten back earlier than she expected and instantly pulled William out of school because she needed time to think over the day she had had.

The moment she had returned to Hogwarts with her son, she had sent word to Charlie that she wished to see her. Buckbeak's hearing had been today, April 20th and Charlie had every right to know what had happened, after the hard work she had put into doing for the case; which was often a wonder because it took all means possible to get Charlie to _even_ read a Fiction book, let along non-fiction. Even when it came to homework, she copied of Riley's paper, changed a few words, left things out and voila she had her own makeshift essay.

Crunching on the stones caused the Professor to look and a smile graced her face as the person in question that she wanted to see had finally arrived, flanked as per usual by her group of Gryffindors. "Hey guys," she smiled warmly in welcome, despite the devasting truth that was eating away at her on the inside "Thanks for coming"

"You said it was urgent," Charlie smiled, sitting down beside William and ruffling the little boys hair "How did it go? The hearing?"

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there" Jenn explained "Then I got up said my piece, explained how Buckbeak had reacted to everyone in class and that Mr. Malfoy was doing every perfectly and that there was no indication that he had offended Buckbeak in anyway"

Riley nodded "And?" she asked

"Well, we don't know what happened to Buckbeak that day," Jenn answered "There wasnt much I could really say about Buckbeak's behaviour. He was calm and levelheaded. He shouldnt have just attacked. There is the chance that he got spooked, and I told them that but Lucius Malfoy cut me down. I've always hated that man"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"Then Hagrid got up, said his piece" Jenn continued "Told them all about Buckbeak's habits. But he was so nervous, poor guy kept dropping his notes and forgetting everything we had prepared for him to say. The Committee can be quiet intimidaing especially when they sit in their high-throne like chairs, dressed in all black."

Hagrid let out a huge sob "I got all tongue-tied!" he cried "An' then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine, what he said. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you"

Charlie frowned "Huh, was Mr. Malfoy alone?" she questioned curiously "or was there another man with him? I would say gentleman, but the person im speaking off, is not so gentle!" she growled

"Lucas Malcolm?" Jenn asked. Charlie nodded. "No sorry sweet pea, I would so happily put Mr. Malfoy's attitude down to him if he was there, but im afraid he wasnt"

The Slytherin sighed "I wouldnt worry too much, Hagrid" she called out to him "There is still the appeal. I'll just have to put a little extra research this time!"

"You won't do it alone this time!" Ron said fiercely "I'll help!"

Harry nodded in agreement "Me too," he agreed

"An me," Hermione smiled "I guess I can tear myself away from my homework for a while."

Riley smiled at Charlie and winked.

The Slytherin couldnt help but feel elated; she never did much research, but now she had an whole team behind her ready to help her find a way to prevent the execution of Buckbeak.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That night, after returning from Hagrid's dinner was already started when the group of five friends entered the Great Hall. Hurrying off towards the Slytherins, Charlie submerged herself between Daphne and Marcus and instantly started eating, studying and worrying over Buckbeak had clearly worked gotten her hungry. "Where have you been?" Marcus asked, "Havent seen you at all this afternoon"

Charlie smirked "Aw, did you miss me, Marcus?" she teased

The Slytherin captain almost choked as Nikki and the 3rd year Slytherin girls laughed

"And I have seen you today," Charlie added "When Riley and I dropped our things off earlier today"

"Then where did you go?" Pansy asked

"Hagrids!"

Her friends were on instant alert "What happened with the hearing?" Nathan asked

"Did Buckbeak get off?" Blaise asked

"How's Jenn?" Millicent asked

Charlie held up her hands "One had a time!" she cried, taking a deep breath "Now I know what its like to be smothered!"

Her friends rolled their eyes "Well?" they demanded

"They lost!" Charlie answered, she turned to Draco "You're father claimed that Buckbeak was a dangerous beast and would instantly kill you, as soon as he saw you" she explained "The Committee agreed with him, and the date for the appeal is pending" she sighed "But even I know there's not gonna be an appeal"

Nikki watched sadly as the Muggleborn Slytherin lowered her head, and she wouldnt have been surprised if Charlie had burst into tears. The young Slytherin had worked hard on the research for the Hippogriff; she had read into case studies that normally she would have tossed aside in boredem, but because it was a friend in need she had poured her heart and soul into finding something that would win Buckbeak over. But it seemed all had been in vain. "Hey, cheer up Charlie," she smiled "Its not the end of the world"

"I know," the Muggleborn mumured "but...now I know what it's like..."

Marcus glanced her way "Know what, what is like?" he asked

"To fail!" the Slytherin answered

Nikki shook her head, as Daphne placed her hand on her best friends shoulder "You didnt fail," she smiled "You did everything you could to help. Sometimes things just arent meant to be...you gave it your best shot, you could have walked away, but you didnt you perserved and did everything you could to help a friend"

"Thanks Daph," Charlie smiled

The blonde nodded and returned to her food.

Charlie followed her example as silence fell over the 3rd years, and the Muggleborn was left to think of the appeal. If and/or when it was going to happen.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Midnight had rolled around; just minutes after getting into bed, Riley was awoken to the sound of creaking. Groggy and disorientated from the admist of her sleep the Muggleborn, stuck her head out of her curtains and listened to the soft breahing for her room-mates _so its not these lot who are awake_ she thought; rubbing her eyes she slipped out of bed and headed down into the common room to see who was awake at this time of the night and much to her surprise, she found Harry heading towards the Portrait hole. "Harry?" she mumured.

The boy in questioned jumped in surprise, he whirled around and considered his friend "Riley?" he whispered "What are you doing up?"

"You woke me up," she answered "Where are you going?"

The only light in the common room at this moment were the dying embers of the fire, and the moonlight from outside the window.

"I saw something on the map," Harry answered, holding up the Marauders Map

Riley frowned "and you thought you'd check it out?" she asked

Harry nodded

"Knowing that there is a killer on the loose?"

The raven-haired boy nodded again

"Knowing that said murderer is trying to kill you!" Riley continued "you thought you'd be foolish enough to go wandering the castle? He has already gotten in here once, Harry! What makes you think he won't do it again, and just happens to come across you in the hallways?"

Harry looked down "I never thought of that," he mumured

"No, of course not" Riley retaliated "You dont think of these things! Neither you nor Charlie, you leave it to us to think of it for you!" she sighed "Harry, im sorry for getting all bossy on you, but going out there with a killer on the loose seems pretty suicidal. Dont you think?"

"Charlie would -"

Riley cut across him "Im not degrading the fact that Charlie would probably join you," she told him "but she's not here! Harry, I mean this as a friend...please, don't do this! Just go back to bed"

"I cant," he mumured "The name I saw, it was of someone who is supposed to be dead."

"And who's that?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" he answered. He figured if Charlie knew the truth...then so did Riley.

The Muggleborn paled slightly in the dim light "Peter -" she cut off "- Pettigrew?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, im so gonna regret this!" she complained "Stay here!" and she turned toe, hurried back upstairs. She threw on a hoodie over her pyjama top and pulled on a pair of trainers. Lastly she grabbed her wand and hurried back down to the common room where Harry was waiting. Lighting their wands, they both made their way out of the portrait hole and down the dark hallways.

"Put those lights out!" cried a grumpy portrait "We may be paintings but we need our beauty rest as well!"

Riley lowered her wand "Sorry," she muttered, and turned back to Harry "Where is he?" she asked

"Should be right around here," he answered her

Glancing at the map; the two Gryffindors spotted their names hovering over one another as they stood side-by-side on the seventh floor; and a few feet away from their names hovered _Peter Pettigrew_ and he was heading straight towards them.

Raising their wands; the two looked dead ahead but saw nothing but darkness. Anticipation turned to fear as Pettigrew's name grew closer, but still no one appeared infront of them, there was a small squeak and Riley jumped as something brushed across her leg, she lowered her wand as a beam of light hit a familiar looking creature scurrying across the floor. "Scabbers!" she squeaked, before diving forwards and snatching the rat up off the ground "Stop wiggling!" she stated, trying to maintain a firm grip on the old rat. She turned to Harry "Ron, will be pleased" she smiled

"Oh no," Harry breathed

"Yes he will," Riley nodded, confused at why her friend was complaining about finding the rat

"Huh?" Harry frowned "Oh no, not that -" he pointed at Scabbers "_That!"_ he pointed at the map. _Severus Snape _hovered just around the corner from where they were standing.

Riley's eyes widened "Snape! Quick! _**Nox!**__"_ she added quickly as the light on the tip of her wand went out.

"Mischief managed. _**Nox**_!" Harry repeated the same command and they were thrown into darkness.

Darkness only lasted a few seconds, and a light appeared behind them as Snape approached the midnight wanderers.

"Potter!" he sneered "Spirit, im surprised to find you out this late. Miss. Hunter must be rubbing off on you"

Riley shrugged "Eh, was bound to happen sooner or later, Professor" she hissed as the rat in her hands dug its teeth into her finger "Stupid rat!" she complained.

"Now, onto my next question" the Potion master spoke "What are you two Gryffindors, such as yourselves, doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I was sleepwalking," Harry lied quickly

Riley looked at the Potions master, what was the point of lying? He knew her all too well "I tried to stop him Professor" she admitted

"Traitor!" Harry accused

The Muggleborn shrugged; Charlie often called her that, the phrase didnt phase her anymore.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter" Snape retorted "He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle"

Harry glared "My dad, didnt strut!" he growled "and nor do I! If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand" Harry added

Riley elbowed him for his rudeness.

Snape sneered as he lowered his wand "Turn out your pockets!" he ordered. Harry hastily did so and pulled out the map. He unfoloded it to the title page and Snape placed is wand tip to it "Reveal your secrets!" he said.

Writing appeared on the smooth surface, as if an invisible hand was writing upon it.

"Read it," Snape snarled

Glancing at Riley, Harry sighed and turned back to the words "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs; offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..." he trailed off uncertainly

"Go on," Snape pressured

"...and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business" Harry finished

Riley's eyes grew wide as she clutched Scabbers tightly in her hand. Oh, this was not good.

"Why you insolent little -" Snape started

"Professor!" Lupin cut across the Potions master, as he appeared behind him.

Snape turned and the light from his wand landed on Lupin "Well, well, Lupin" he drawled "out for a walk in the moonlight, are we?" he smirked

Lupin cocked his head looking at the two teens "Riley. Harry, are you alright?" he asked

The two Gryffindors nodded.

"That remains to be seen. I have just confiscated a most curious artefact from Mr. Potter." Snape said, snatching the map away from Harry "Take a look Lupin. Supposed to be your area of expertise, it's obviously full of Dark Magic" Snape said as Lupin looked the Map over.

"I seriously doubt it, Severus" Lupin chuckled "It looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it." he looked up at the students "I suspect it's a Zonko product"

Snape moved to take it back

"Nevertheless," Lupin added, pulling map away from the Potions master "I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess. It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise" he pointed at the two Gryffindors "would you two like to come with me. I'll see that they make it back to the Gryffindor tower in one piece" he nodded at Snape "Professor, good night"

Still clutching Scabbers, Riley edged around Snape "Good night, Professor" she nodded, and followed after Harry and Lupin

"Goodnight, Miss. Spirit," Snape nodded, watching her disappear.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With a click, Lupin pulled open the door to the defence room and ushered the students inside "I havent the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession, but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in!" Lupin started, his back turned to his students "Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Srius Black is a map to you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No, sir" he answered

"Your father never set much store by the rules either," Lupin sighed, walking back towards them "But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, seems like a pretty poor way to repay them!"

Riley looked up "I did tell him, Professor" she mumured "But he's just too stubborn. He said he had to investigate a name that had appeared on the map, a name of a person, we know is dead!"

"Oh?" Lupin asked, glancing her way "and who is this person, Miss. Spirit?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry answered quietly

Lupin seemed to freeze

"But it was a false alarm, Professor!" Riley said quickly, she held up Scabbers "The map must have dysfunctioned or something; because we only found Scabbers" the rat had given up attempts to escape, and was now asleep in Riley's hands.

Lupin stared at the Rat "You are probably right, Miss. Spirit" he nodded "a malfunction of the map. Now, I want you both to return to your dormitories and stay there. Understand?"

"Yes, sir" they nodded

"And don't take any detours," Lupin warned "Not even to the Slytherin dorms" he warned Riley "If you do, I shall know"

Riley sighed "But Professor, I can't take Scabbers back to the Gryffindor dorms. Crookshanks will kill him! Charlie, is the only person I know who can keep him safe!"

"Not tonight Miss. Spirit," Lupin told her "It is late. Im sure you will think of something to protect Scabbers."

The Muggleborn sighed and nodded "Yes, Professor" and with a defeated sigh, she left the classroom with Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, getting closer to the end. As requested by DJScales, I decided to skip the part where Neville (or Brandon in my story) lost the passwords and Sirius had access to Gryffindor Common room. Instead I improvised as usual, and brought you this. Did you enjoy it? Let me know.**

_**Review replies:**_

_**Forever Dreaming Grace: **I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Thanks for the checks over for grammar and spelling and whatnot. Appreciate to have a second pair eyes really._

_**Razmend: **Suspense is what keeps a story flowing; and it keeps people coming back for more._

_**DJScales: **Nope, Brandon didnt lose the passwords. Sirius Black didnt get in and Ron wasnt attacked._

_**Alieen Autarkeia: **Phoenix's are my ALL time favourite mythtical creature. I love them. They are so gorgeous._

_**ItzKevin97: **I cannot tell you what a Black Phoenix is, but I can tell you that all will be revealed soon. Don't you just love mystery?_

**Reviews (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27/01/2011 at 02:36_


	13. Loved and Lossed

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Once again thank you too: _**Forever Dreaming Grace, ItzKevin97, Aileen Autarkeia **_and_** DJScales.**_ This year has gotten more reviews than the last two, but combing all three years I am over 100 reviwes. Loving it. :D_

_Getting closer to the end once more; but with additional twists and turns. Enjoy._

* * *

**Loved and Lossed**

* * *

"You're not still pining over the Quididitch Cup, are you?" Charlie asked, as she entered the Slytherin common room, the night before her first exam. In her arms she carried several books and over her shoulder was her over-head book bag, the common room was almost empty, save for a few 6th years who were finishing some final revision from the next morning.

Sitting on one of the black leather sofa's, staring at the flames was Marcus. He looked up when he heard her voice "Yes," he answered, turning back to the flames

"Its just a game," she mumured "Its not like its life or death!"

"Not for you," he answered "You don't understand what Quidditch means to some of us!"

Charlie placed her books on the coffee table and dropped her bag onto the floor, as she sat beside him "Explain it to me," she told him, tugging at his arm until he turned to face her "Come on,"

"You wouldnt understand," Marcus shook his head

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "You're not even gonna attempt to tell me?" she asked. Marcus shook his head. "Wow, you are depressed"

"How did your study session with Riley go?" Marcus asked, trying to change the subject

The Muggleborn shrugged "Didnt happen, the Gryffindors are still in uproar about winning the game, I couldnt concentrate. Especially when Oliver returned; so I told Riley I was coming back down here"

"You passed on the chance to celebrate with the Gryffindors, to study?" Marcus asked, surprise lacing his words

Charlie glowered at him "I need to pass if I wanna come back next year" she told him "Besides, im not gonna celebrate another team's win"

"You normally do,"

"Yeah, this is different" she told him "Besides, I can't stop thinking about Buckbeak. I had another letter of Jenn today, they lost the appeal. Their executing Buckbeak on the 6th"

Marcus stared at her "Thats the end of the week"

"I know," Charlie nodded "I just can't believe after everything me, Riley and the guys did, we still lost! I havent researched that hard in...forever!" she huffed, falling back onto the sofa, after snatching her Care of Magical Creatures notes from the table.

Marcus chuckled "You did your best Charlie," he told her, patting her knee "That's all that matters"

"I know, i just wish I could have done more, you know?"

"Well, your hearts in the right place" the Slytherin Captain told her "Your a good friend. Hagrid's lucky to have you on his side"

Charlie smiled as she glanced up at him "Aw, thanks Marcus"

He nodded and winked in her general direction, before getting up and after bidding her goodnight, he headed up to bed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"Promise me she will be safe..."_

_"I promise m'lady...I promise, she will be safe"_

_"Goodbye my precious Serenity..."_

_There was a flash of green and -_

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie Hunter gave a start as she was jolted from her sleep, and shot up from whatever she had been lying on and landed on the hard ground with a thud, above her she could just make out the fuzzy outlines of several people; one of which was reaching towards her.

"Charlie?"

She recognized the voice "Nikki?" she questioned, running a hand through her hair and pushing it out of her eyes "What happened?" she asked, after rubbing the sleep from her eyes and they slid into focus. Nikki, Marcus and the whole Slytherin Quidditch team stood over her

"You were moaning in your sleep," Nikki answered, helping the 3rd year onto her feet "are you okay?"

"I think so," Charlie nodded, before pausing "What time is it?" she asked, blinking

Nikki hesitated and glanced at the clock on the otherside of the common room "Nearly 9, why?" she asked

"Im gonna be so late!" the 3rd year shrieked, turning and sprinting up to the girls dormitories to shower, and dress. Once she was ready, the Muggleborn grabbed her book bag from the spot she had dropped it the previous night and hurried from the common room as she headed towards her first exam of the day.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Riley frowned as she looked up towards the castle, they were just about to start their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and Charlie was no where in sight _Come on Charlie _she found herself thinking as Hermione was called next to take the Defence course and Harry returned to her side.

"Where's Charlie?" the raven-haired boy asked

Riley shrugged "I dunno," she answered

"I know Charlie's not the reliable sorts of people," Ron mumured, as he joined his two friends "But she would never miss an exam"

Harry nodded "Yeah, and she's put alot of hard work into her studying this year" he pointed out "I mean, she ditched last night to study. That's not like her"

Riley nodded in agreement, she too had seen the changes in her best friend; and it was frightening to say the least. The Gryffindor often wondered what it would have been like to have a best friend that was studious, but now that she was seeing it for real, she could honestly say that she didnt like it "Maybe its a phase?" she suggested "You know, she'll do well this year to stay in school, then go back to her usual self next year"

"Maybe," Ron shrugged "Its kinda strange seeing Charlie give up on fun, so that she can study. She's turning into a Slytherin version of Hermione"

Ragged breathing and footsteps cut across the three friends conversation and they turned to see Charlie running towards them. "Sorry im late!" she breathed harshly, coughing slightly as to expand her lungs and actually breathe properly again "Where's Professor Lupin?"

Harry pointed towards where their Professor was standing

Charlie nodded, dropped her bag and hurried towards the Defence teacher. Riley, Harry and Ron watched as the two conversed a few feet away, before Lupin nodded and Charlie headed towards beginning of the exam course. She turned and smiled at Riley, before heading into the course.

"Good luck, Charlie" Riley mumured, as she watched her friend put into action what she had learned that year.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, the third year Slytherins and Gryffindors returned to the castle and headed upstairs to their Transfiguration's examination; for the exam they were supposed to turning tortoises into kettles. Unlike their Defence exam this one was taken separately, and so with the rest of the class waited paitently outside McGonagall called them in one by one to take the exam, before sending them on their way.

When Charlie's name was called, she hurried into the classroom, deposited of her bag at the back of the room and approached McGonagall who sat behind her desk.

"Good morning, Miss Hunter" McGonagall greeted "Nervous?"

"Yes, ma'am" Charlie nodded. Transfiguration wasnt exactly one of her best subjects, she often struggled with it, and it wasnt like she could copy Riley in practical exams, like she could when writing essay papers. Clutching her wand nervously, Charlie stopped in front of her professor and stared down at the tortoise that was scrapping at the box in front of her, trying to get out

McGonagall nodded and surveyed the Slytherin "You'll do fine," she commented, noticing that the student before her look extremely tired. "Turn this into a kettle for me, please"

"Yes, Professor" Charlie nodded, and she pointed her wand at the creature in the box, muttered the spell and watched as the tortoise wobbled in the box. There was a brief pause and suddenly a silver kettle replaced the creature. The only downside was, Charlie's heart hadnt been in the spell and her turtle was still breathing steam.

"Very well, Miss. Hunter" McGonagall nodded, stiffly "You may leave. Good luck with your written portion of the test"

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded "Thank you Professor," and she turned and hurried from the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I am so gonna fail Diviniation!" Charlie complained, as she brought her head down onto the desk with a thud, across from her sat Daphne, Draco and Nathan as the four of them attempted to revise one of the worst classes they had ever taken "I can't remember a single thing!"

Daphne frowned and glanced up at her friend "Why don't you just do, what you do best?" she asked "Play to your strengths"

"Make stuff up?" Charlie asked

Daphne nodded "It is what you usually do, isnt it?" she questioned

"I dunno, I guess" the Muggleborn nodded "Just don't tell Riley," she added to her friends "She'd kill me if I decided to mess up the exam on purpose"

Draco smirked "Trelawney isnt gonna fail you," he told his friend "She enjoys tormenting you and Potter in class, just give her some gibberish about how your seeing some demise in your future or something, and im pretty sure that she will let you off"

Daphne, Charlie and Nathan chuckled in agreement, Trelawney did only seem to see the bad parts of Charlie or Harry's future, so why couldnt they play that to their advantage?

"Its 10 past," Nathan announced "We should head off to Herebology"

And the four Slytherins packed up their things and hurried out of the common room for the second to last exam of the day. Instead of their usual exam-mates the Gryffindors, the Slytherins would be sharing the Greenhouses with the third year Ravenclaws this year and with their heads bent and the sun beating down on their necks the exam grew tiresome.

After two hours of working in the baking hot greenhouses, the Slytherins returned to their Common room where they prepared last minute revisions of Astronomy. It wasnt until mid-night, but there was no time to rest as they still had much to revise, although around 6:00pm; Charlie had abandoned her notes and curled up between Marcus and Nikki falling asleep against the Quidditch Captain.

"She's out cold," Nikki commented, glancing at Charlie who was snoozing silently beside her "Im starting to worry about her this year"

Marcus glanced at his friend "This year?" he asked "You worry about her every year!"

"Someone has too!" Nikki retorted "One of these days, she's gonna run into trouble and not be able to get herself out of it!"

Charlie shifted in her sleep, bringing herself closer to Marcus "Someone better wake her," Pansy pointed out "Its nearing Dinner, and if she sleeps now then he is gonna be up all night"

"I don't see a problem with that," Blaise responded "Charlie, has looked like she has been about to pass out all day. She deserves to grab as much sleep whenever she can."

Pansy nodded "I don't disagree with you Blaise," she reasoned "But if Charlie is up all night, then that means a repeat of today...tomorrow"

Blaise looked thoughtful "Oh," he realized "Yeah. That won't be good. Well, at least tomorrow is the last of the exams, she can rest however, long she likes after them"

"What exams does she have tomorrow?" Nikki asked

"Uh, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Diviniation" Daphne listed "Its seems they've left the best till last" she said sarcastically. It wasnt a secret that the Slytherin 3rd years detested Divination

Nikki nodded "Well, you guys go get ready for Dinner" she instructed the others "I'll wake Charlie"

"Good luck," Millicent wished them, and lead the way up to the Girls dorms with Daphne and Pansy in tow as Nikki turned to Charlie.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Astronomy had gone worse than Charlie could have expected, she was so sleep deprived that she actually fell asleep half way through the exam. Not that she really cared, Astronomy had just been taken so that she could fill her timetable and she had no desire to pursue it in the later future of her schooling at Hogwarts. She would probably drop it next year anyway.

So after the failure of the test the Slytherins and Gryffindors, trudged back towards their common rooms. Not one word was spoken between the rival house and Charlie only stopped to bid a tired goodnight to Riley and the others, before she headed back to her dorm room for a well earned rest. She had another long day the next morning, the first exam of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, and she really wanted to pass this exam because it was one of her best classes. And so the next morning, if anyone had been intentionally looking for Charlie they would have found her already in the Great Hall eating Breakfast and pouring through her Monster Book of Monsters.

"Do you really have to read that thing at the table?" Draco asked, as he sat down and eyed the book warily

Charlie nodded, biting into her toast "Yes, I _have_ to pass Care of Magical Creatures!" she told him "Its one of my best subjects!"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Jenn is one of your best friends?" Pasny asked

"None whatsoever," the Muggleborn answered "I'll just be happy when today is over, I think im gonna bury myself in my bed and hibernate after today" she chuckled

The others followed her lead

"You need it" Nikki muttered, glancing across at her youngest friend "You look like Hell, Charlie" she added after the glare the 3rd year gave her "Why are you stressing so bad?"

Charlie shrugged "I dunno, I guess I just figured if I fail these exams I can't come back next year" she explained "Do you have any how boring it would be to be stuck in the Muggle world, while Riley and you guys are here?" she asked "Well, not you guys -" she pointed at Marcus and Nikki "- but you guys!" and she turned to her 3rd year friends "I never thought I would say this; but I actually _want_ to come back to school next year"

Her friends stared at her with wide eyes, and their mouths open slightly. That was something they never thought they would hear Charlie say.

"Close your mouths!" the Muggleborn teased "You're catching flies!" and she went back to studying her book.

At the end of breakfast the Slytherins hurried off to their Care of Magical Creatures exam, which was one of the easiest they had faced all year. But it could have had something to do with the fact that Hagrid's heart, didnt seem to be in it and he spent most of the hour chatting with the Gryffindors and Charlie. Jenn, who would have normally taken the exam, because she had higher authority over the class than Hagrid, had passed it onto the games-keeper to try and keep his mind of Buckbeak. But that didnt seem to be working.

Once the hour had been used up and some of the Flobberworms were still moving, the friends hurried off to their Charm's exam. At least the Slytherins did, the Gryffindors, however, hurried off to their Herbology exam with the Hufflepuffs. Poor Millicent had been so nervous that when she had cast the charm on Pansy, she had slightly overdid it and reduced her best friend to hysterical laughter, and was being led from the room to calm her down when Daphne used the same charm on Charlie, with whom she had been partenered with. Both girls were confident they had passed, and were sure Pansy would have had the same results, after she had returned and performed the charm on Millicent, who giggled and happily hurried from the room. Her friends watched her go, before grabbing their stuff and hurried off after her, catching the fourth Slytherin of their group just short of the Entrance Hall.

After a hasty lunch, the Slytherins hurried down into the Dungeons for their Potions exam with the Gryffindors. Just like first year, there was an Aid in the back of the room keeping a close eye on Charlie, seeing as this year they were actually using exploding potions. (Not that they were using one today) but it seemed Professor Snape, Dumbledore _and_ Madam Pomfrey didnt seem to want a repeat of the cauldron explosion back in first year, which had caused Charlie's skin to become scarred for life with hideous scars littering her skin. Most of which were covered by robes and clothes, save for the largest one of all that happened to be on her face. No, this year's exam potion was a simple Confusing concoction, and although he couldnt get the stupid potion to thicken, Charlie was sure she had obtained at least a E. At least she hoped she had.

Finally, just before Dinner that evening the final exam rolled around, and for many students it was Diviniation. Trudging up the many levels of Hogwarts, Charlie, Daphne, Draco and Nathan reached the Divination classroom at the same time as Ron and Harry who were discussing something that the Slytherin friends couldnt over hear. Taking a seat on a bench that was beneath Trelawney's room the Muggleborn waited paitently for her name to be called, all her friend were called and disappeared up the ladder to take their exam, but when questioned about it when they came down, they didnt say a word.

"Aw come on, Daph!" Charlie complained "Not even to ease my thoughts?"

Daphne shook her head "Later," she answered, before she snagged her backpack from the floor and hurried off after Draco and Nathan who were leaving "We'll save you a seat in the Great Hall!" she shouted over her shoulder

"See ya," Charlie waved, before turning as Ron's name was called from above. The red head disappeared up the ladder and left Charlie and Harry alone at the bottom, the Slytherin sighed as she dropped down onto the bench beside Harry and lay back into the coolness of the stone behind her; she was so tired. After a few minutes, Ron returned.

Harry looked up "How did it go?" he asked

"Rubbish!" Ron answered "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced though..."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Thanks alot Ron," she complained "That was my plan! I was confidence it would work"

The red head looked sheepish "Sorry," he mumbled "See you two later" and he hurried off down the hallway, towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Charlie Hunter," a misty voice called from above. Charlie sighed and climbed the ladder.

The tower was hot as usual, the curtains were drawn and the fire was alight with a sticky scent that made Charlie feel dizzy and lightheaded at the smell; glancing around Charlie made her way through the beanbag chairs and finally came to a halt in front of Trelawney who stood at her desk.

"Good day, my dear" Trelawney smiled "If you would kindly gaze into the orb," she motioned to the Crystal ball take your time, now. Just tell me what you see"

Charlie nodded and peered into the crystal ball and stared down into the depths of the mist "Huh...I see, a vague shape" she answered "I think its two people. One seems to be smaller than the first, im guessing its a female. She's clutching something..."

"What, my dear?" Trelawney pressed "What is she holding?"

"I dunno," Charlie shook her head "Uh...a baby? Maybe?"

Trelawney peered at her student expectantly "What are these two people doing?"

"Talking," Charlie answered "They are just standing around, talking"

"Who are they?" the Professor asked "Can you make them out? Explain them to me"

But the Slytherin shook her head "I can't see," she told her Professor, before pulling back "That's all I can make out"

Trelawney sighed as she scribbled something down on her parchment "Okay my dear," she nodded "You may take your leave now"

"Thank you, Professor" Charlie nodded, and she hurried from the room. She met Harry at the bottom of the staircase "Good luck," she mumured to him, before hurrying off towards the Slytherin common room for a well earned rest. That was her very last exam...she was free.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Dinner at the Slytherin table was interrupted that night by Riley rushing across the Great Hall, and skidding to a halt behind Charlie "Its happening!" she breathed in sharply "Hagrid, sent Harry a note this afternoon after your Diviniation exam. Their doing it tonight and sunset!"

"Is Harry -?" Charlie started to say

Riley interrupted her "Yeah," the Gryffindor nodded "are you -?"

"I'll be there!" the Slytherin nodded, in determination "I didnt do all this, to turn my back on Hagrid at the last minute. He needs us, this is going to be hard enough. Im sure Jenn will be there too"

"I don't doubt that," Riley mumured "I'll see you later" and she hurried back to her own table as Charlie, returned to her meal

Nikki stared at the 3rd year "You can't go," she told her friend "No one is supposed to be out on the grounds after curfew, Sirius Black -"

"If Sirius Black was such a big concern then the Ministry would have caught him by now!" Charlie retorted "He can't be _that_ dangerous if they arent making him their number one priority!"

"The Dementors arent here for no reason, Charlie" Nikki argued

The Muggleborn glared across the table "I've done too much to walk out on my friends now," she stated "Im going tonight Nikki," she sighed "You can try and stop me, but i'm still going! One way or another!"

And the Slytherins finished their meal in peace.

Dinner finished at 8:00pm that evening, and after dismissing his students Dumbledore stood and left the Great Hall. Unknown to the headmaster, a group of four Gryffindors and one Slytherin were gathering in the Entrance Hall and preparing to head out into the grounds to join Hagrid for the exeuction of Buckbeak. Jennifer Carmichael had already left Dinner early, although none of the friends paid much attention to her leave, most knew where she was heading anyway. As soon as they were all ready, Harry and Charlie pushed open the great Oak doors and stumbled out into the courtyard.

"Hold up!" came a voice from behind, and Charlie whipped around to see Marcus walking towards her

"What are you doing here?" the Muggleborn asked

Marcus gave her a look "Nikki would have come," he told her "If she wasnt so mad at you"

"So she sent you instead?" Riley asked

"Someone has to look out for her," Marcus stated, pointing at Charlie "and before you argue, im only doing this because Nikki is worried about you; and not because -"

Charlie cut across him "I get it, Marcus!" she smirked "Just come on. Before Dumbledore turns up" and she grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as she followed the Gryffindors.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As the group of six walked through the courtyard, they came upon a rather blood-chilling sight, dressed in all black with a black mask, and sharpening a very large silver axe, whilst he was surrounded by ravens was the executioner for Buckbeak's case. Charlie gulped when she saw the axe, and moved closer to Marcus as she attempted to block out the object. "There is a reason I am vegetarian!" she stated, as the older boy moved her around the man and then on through into the grounds beyond the courtyard.

"We'll make sure you're not looking when he -" Marcus cut off as Charlie shoved him, with her shoulder

"Oh dont!" she whined "This isnt fair! Its discrimnation against animals."

The Slytherin Quidditch Captain shook his head, but didnt comment as they continued onwards. They didnt come across any trouble, after the Courtyard and reached Hagrid's sooner than they expected. When they reached the hut they were ushered inside quickly, and Jenn, who was already there, made each of them tea and offered cakes.

"You shouldnt have come," Jenn was saying, turning back to Charlie as she set a plate of rock cakes on the table "Someone sees you outside the castle at this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Especially you Harry" she turned to the boy

Charlie shook her head "We had to come!" she argued "Just look at him -" and she pointed through the window behind her and Marcus "He doesnt deserve to be chained up! Buckbeak didnt do anything wrong, something freaked him out and he acted on instinct, any one of us would have done the same! When your scared your first instinct is to either stay and fight or run away." she stated "Some of us rely on the fight mechanism more than anything...and for animals it is instinctive to fight. Either you fight or you die!"

Her friends stared at her; but she ignored them. What she had said was the truth

"Why can't we just set him free?" Riley asked, getting to her feet and moving towards the window

"They'd know it was me," Hagrid sighed "and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. Coming down Dumbledore, you know? Says he wants to be with me when they..." he trailed off "...when it happens"

Jenn sighed and patted his shoulder

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid!" Hermione said determinedly from the table

Hagrid rounded on her "You'll do no such thing!" he cried "Think I want you seeing something like that? No, you just drink your tea and be off"

No sooner had the words left his mouth there was a smash, as something connected with the sugar bowl and shattered it to pieces. Charlie and Hermione jumped in surprise, as Riley picked up a circular stone from the table.

"What is it?" Jenn asked

"Dunno," the Gryffindor answered, passing the stone over

Jenn frowned "Its from the Pumpkin patch," she told them

"Ow!" Charlie cried, reaching up as something hit the back of her head. Her voice was echoed seconds later as Harry too, experienced a similar encounter. The two turned to see who was throwing rocks, when something caught their attention in the distance.

"Oh no," Harry frowned "Hagrid!"

Charlie turned "Jenn!" she pointed through the window

"You need to leave!" Jenn ordered "Go, out the back!"

There was a knock at the door "With you in a moment!" Hagrid called out "Go on!" he urged the students.

"Hagrid," Harry started, as the others headed for the door "Its gonna be okay. Alright?"

Hagrid nodded as he tried to get Harry out of the house, he was happy when Charlie appeared and pulled the Gryffindor out after her friends. The group of six gathered out of sight around the backdoor. Riley and Hermione peering around the side of the hut towards the front, where three men had started to enter. The six then hurried down the set of steps and huddled behind the pumpkin patch. They remained low to the ground, so that they wouldnt be seen if anyone where to look out of Hagrid's window, but it seemed Jenn and Hagrid had placed themselves in the way of the window so the students wouldnt be seen.

"We need to get out of here," Hermione whispered to the others

Ron nodded in agreement; as tid bits of the conversation from inside the hut reached their senses.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal..." Minister Fudge was saying "...of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff known as Buckbeak, hereinafter called 'the condemned' shall be executed this day at sundown"

Charlie clenched her eyes shut tight as she fought against the tears that wanted to flow. She felt Marcus shift beside her and touch her shoulder, but she didnt dare look at him. Instead she kept them trained on the hut waiting to hear more. Hagrid gave a howl of despair, and Charlie felt her heart break in two at the sound.

There was a rustling behind them and Rley whirled around and frowned

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"I thought I saw..." Riley shook her head "Never mind"

Ron looked between the three girls "Let's go!" he stated

Harry nodded, and tugging Riley by the hand he followed Ron and Hermione up the hill. Marcus caught Charlie's hand and pulled her along with him.

Finally they reached the top of the hill, and stood overlooking the pumpkin patch, and watched as if in a slow horrifying trance, as the executioner raised his axe and without warning, there was the unmistakable swish and thud as the axe connected with its victim and the intended object hit the ground. Charlie choked back a sob as sh eturned away from the scene, and buried her head into Marcus's shoulder. She felt the older Slytherin wrap his arms around her and pull her closer as if attempting to shield her away from the horryfing truth of what had just happened.

"Oh no," Riley mumured, as Harry pulled her into a hug.

That was it!

It was over!

Charlie's mind had gone blank, as she stood wrapped up in Marcus's arms. Horror coursed through her, as she felt relatively sick to her stomach. They had done it, it was over, and as the last of the rays of the setting sun cast a bloody light over the long shadowed grounds, one thought crossed her mind...and one thought only.

Buckbeak was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Here we go; another update from yours truly. So we are getting closer to the end once more, but we still have a few ways to go. Questions need to be answered, and another plot twist needs to be developed. But have no fear, I will still bring you the awesome adventures of Charlie and Riley.**

**So anyway, what did you think of this chapter. I am now off to bed, to warm up and get some sleep because I am physically dropping. Sorry if the chapter seemed short, I wanted to include the exam's because Sirius's relevation probably needs its own chapter to avoid confusion. That will come soon. Enjoy.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29/01/2011 at 03:50am_


	14. Friends Become Foes

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated to _**DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace, Alieen Atarkeia, ItzKevin97 **_and_ **Razmend.**

* * *

**Friends become Foes**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Hermione cried as she buried her head into Ron's shoulder, the red head placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly "They killed him! They actually killed him!"

Charlie sighed as she pulled away from Marcus, and wiped the tears from her face before turning to her face her friends "We should get back to the castle," she mumured "before anyone catches us out here." They turned away from the cliff and began to head for the castle when Riley stopped short as a squeak sounded from somewhere near-by. "Riley, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" the Gryffindor asked

"Hear what?" Harry asked, doubling back to where his friends had stopped

Hermione and Ron also returned "What's going on?" Hermione asked

"Why have you stopped?" Ron looked confused

"Riley heard something," Charlie explained, looking towards her best friend

There was another squeak and the Gryffindor jumped, spun around and pointed towards the long grass "There!" she told them "Im telling you, I heard something! And its coming from in there!"

Charlie sighed "Okay, I'll check it out" she reassured her friend, before walking forward. She knelt down beside the long grass and pulled it apart, only to find Scabbers hiding behind it "Ron, you seriously need to keep a better eye on your pets!" and she scooped up the rat and returning it to the red head.

"Scabbers!" Ron grinned "There you are!"

"You mean you lost him _after_ we found him?" Harry asked, pointing at himself and Riley

"He keeps getting out!" the red head exclaimed "I really don't know what's wrong with him this year!"

Hermione frowned

"Maybe he's just getting old!" Marcus glowered "Can we just get back to the castle? I don't feel like getting caught out after curfew, for a bunch of Gryffindors!" and he stalked off

Charlie rolled her eyes and watched him "Come on guys," and she motioned for the others to follow her. Light was fading fast now, and by the time they reached open ground, darkness was setting like a spell around them. Charlie had finally caught up with Marcus, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a slowed walk as they waited for the Gryffindors to catch up. They had finally reached open ground, when Ron's voice cut through the silence.

"OUCH!"

Whirling around the two Slytherins and three other Gryffindors watched as Scabbers hit the ground with a small _thump_ and quickly scurried off away from them "What happened?" Hermione asked

"He bit me," Ron answered her "Scabbers!" he turned and chased the Rat

"Ron?" Riley questioned, glancing over her shoulder at Charlie and Marcus

Harry brushed past her "Ron, wait!" he called after the red head. The others followed. Ahead of them, Ron disappeared around a bend before anyone else, before diving forward and landing on the grass, clutching Scabbers in his hands. When the others finally rounded the corner and started towards the red head, Charlie felt herself being pulled back by Marcus; while she pulled Riley to a halt in the process.

"Don't go any further!" Marcus warned the four 3rd years

"But Ron -" Hermione started

Charlie threw her a look and turned to Marcus "What is it?" she asked

"You do realize what tree that is, right?" Marcus asked "You should Potter!"

Harry's face drained of colour "That's not good"

"Definitely not good!" Riley agreed

The Whomping Willow stood proudly behind Ron, it was common knowledge around Hogwarts that this tree was dangerous. This tree would put anyone in the hospital wing within seconds, it had a nasty temper and cared about nothing. Harry and Ron had faced it once at the beginning of term last year, after they had crashed Mr. Weasley's car into it after flying all the way to Hogwarts.

"RON!" Harry shouted "RUN!"

The red head looked up from where he was trying to hold onto his rat. He pointed behind his friends "Guys, run!" he cried "It's the Grim!"

There was a growl from behind them and the group of five whipped around "Snuffles!" Charlie cried. The dog barked and rushed forwards, he jumped over the group as they ducked to avoid being hit by the massive dog. Snuffles, then ran towards Ron and clamped its jaws around his leg and pulled him towards a small opening at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he raced forward, as Ron's voice echoed across the grounds. The dog pulled him into the hole, as Harry leapt forward to grab onto his friend, but missed by inches. Then, the dog, Scabbers and Ron disappeared into darkness.

Charlie reached Harry's side "Snuffles!" she shouted, down into the gaping hole "SNUFFLES! YOU BRING RON BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The tree, as if knowing that there were people around, began to sway dangerously. It took a swipe at the two friends, but they managed to miss it, but it didnt miss the second blow as another branch knocked them away. Breathing in sharply, Harry glanced back at Charlie who spluttered and clutched her stomach after being it by the tree.

"That didnt go as planned," she muttered

"Now what?" Riley asked, appearing behind the two along with Hermione, the two muggleborns stooped and helped Harry and Charlie to their feet. The branches of the tree started to trash around widely.

Hermione looked at her friend "We've got to go get help!"

"No," Harry shook his head "That thing is big enough to eat him!"

"Snuffles wouldnt hurt Ron!" Charlie argued "He's just mis-understood!"

"He just kidnapped one of your best friends!" Harry shouted at the Slytherin

Marcus growled as he pulled Charlie back and put himself between her and Harry, glaring down at the younger boy "Back off, Potter!" he warned

Harry glared back at the older Slytherin

"Look," Riley spoke, getting between the two boys "We can stand here and glare at each other all night. But none of that is helping Ron, he's our number one priority right now!"

Glancing at her friend, Charlie nodded "Riley's right," she turned to Harry and Marcus "We'll finish this _after_ we save Ron! Come on!" and she turned back towards the tree "Just one problem..." she added "How do we get through?"

Suddenly a blurr of ginger shot past the group of five and darted straight for the tree, Hermione gave a horrified shriek as Crookshanks launched itself through the air and landed on the trunk, and sunk his claws into the bark to keep from being shaken off. Pressing his paws upon a knot on the trunk; the tree instantly stopped moving.

"But how?" Hermione asked "How did he know?"

Her friends shrugged

"How does that cat know anything?" Riley asked "Its been after Scabbers since we started Hogwarts"

Marcus considered the cat for a moment "It looks like a Kneazle"

"A what?" Charlie frowned

"A magical creature, similar to a cat in apperance," Riley answered "They have spotted, speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail, you know, like a lion"

The Slytherin Muggleborn frowned

"They start teaching you about them in Care of Magical Creatures," Marcus told her "In your fourth year. That's when Nikki started to learn"

"Ah," Charlie nodded, before turning back to the tree "Come on" and leading the way forward. She covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, and slid down into the gaping hole between the roots. When she reached the bottom, she pulled out her wand and muttered _Lumos_ as the tip of it ignited with a bright soft white light. There was a noise behind her and she turned to see Riley and Harry slid into view, Hermione followed them and Marcus came last.

Removing their own wands the others muttered _Lumos_ and started to follow the small winding path avoiding roots and rocks from the ceiling overhead. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel and Marcus moved to the front of the group as he pushed on a door above them, that was blocking their way. Once it was open, he climbed out and turned to help Charlie and Riley.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"What is this place?" Hermione asked, once she was free of the underground tunnel

"Its the Shrieking Shack," Charlie answered, she had been in the Shack enough times to identify it without a second thought.

Riley moved to stand beside Charlie "But how did we get here?" she asked "Seconds ago we were on the Hogwarts grounds"

"The Whomping Willow," Charlie answered "Its connected to both Hogwarts and the Shack. Im gonna take a wild guess and say Sirius Black knew that too"

Marcus frowned "Why do you say that?" he asked

"Because he attacked the Fat Lady remember?" Charlie asked him "He got past the Dementors, everyone was surpised and questioned how he had done it; my guess is he knew about that passage -" she pointed at the floor "- the Whomping Willow is stationed away from where the Dementors are standing guard. There's no way, they would have seen him"

Harry nodded and edged towards the stairs; there was a creak from the second floor that caused him to look up "Come on," he whispered, and started to climb.

The girls and Marcus followed after him, at the top of the stairs they could hear Ron's moans and groans coming from inside the very bedroom that Charlie had first found Snuffles. Quickly entering the room, the Gryffindors located Ron on the far end of the bedroom still clutching Scabbers.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in relief "You're okay!"

"The dog," Harry spoke "Where is it?"

Ron looked terrified "It's a trap," he told his friends "He's the dog. He's an Animagus"

There was a creak from behind, and slowly, very slowly the students who could still stand turned around. The door closed and there was a man standing behind it. A mass of filthy, matted untamed hair hung around his shoulders, his eyes shining out of their deep sockets, his waxy skin stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it resembled a skull easily, and his yellow teeth were bared when he grinned.

"Sirius Black," Charlie mumured, taking a stance in front of Harry quickly "If you want to kill Harry, you're gonna have to kill me too!" she told him

Sirius shook his head and stepped forward "No, only one will die tonight"

"Then it will be you" Harry growled, pushing Charlie aside and throwing himself at the older man. The two struggled, Harry's hands around the older man's throat and right before the others Sirius hit the ground, as Harry hovered over him, pressing his wand against the older wizard's temple.

Sirus gave a short laugh "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he questioned

Suddenly the door crashed open and a familiar voice echoed around the room "_**Expelliarmus!**_" the voice belonged to none other than Professor Lupin. Harry's wand shot out of his hand, as Lupin pointed his own at the Gryffindor. He motioned for Harry to get up, which he did, and watched as he was pulled backwards into his friends. "Well, well, Sirius." Lupin spoke, looking down at the prisoner "Looking rather ragged, arent we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within"

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Black asked

And much to the students surprise, Lupin lowered his wand, smiled and reached out a hand as he helped Black off the floor. The two men embraced tightly.

"I found him," Black said excitedly

Lupin nodded "I know"

"Lets kill him!"

Hermione stepped forward "No!" she cried "I trusted you. And all this time, you've been his friend!" she glanced back her friends "He's a werewolf!" she pointed at Lupin "That's why he's been missing classes"

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked, as he pulled away from Black and turned towards Hermione

The girl in question gulped "Since Professor Snape set the essay" she admitted

"Well, Hermione," Lupin smiled "You really are the brightest witch of your age, I've ever met"

Black looked bored "Enough talk, Remus!" he yelled "Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Remus ordered

"I did my waiting!" Black yelled "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban"

Lupin sighed and looked back at the friends, Hermione had been pulled back to stand beside Riley as Marcus stood in front of Charlie protectively, although the Muggleborn Slytherin in question was clutching Harry's arm tightly, willing him not to do anything stupid.

"Very well," the DADA professor nodded "Kill him" and he handed over his wand "But wait one more minute, they have the right to know why. Especially Harry"

Harry stepped forward "I know why!" he snapped "You betrayed my parents, you're the reason their dead!" he glared hatefully at Sirius.

"No, it wasn't him" Lupin defended "Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it, then?" Harry asked

"Peter Pettigrew!" Black answered "and he's in this room, right now!" he held his arms wide "Come out, come out Peter. Come out, come out and play"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By now the tension was rising dramatically, and it only worsened with the disarming charm was cast once more and Lupin's wand was taken from Sirius's hand.

Snape had arrived.

"Professor Snape!" Charlie cried, relief washing over her at the sight of her head of house

"Vengeance is sweet," Snape drawled, as he pointed his wand at Black "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you"

"Severus," Lupin started, as he reached out towards Snape

The Potions master turned his wand on the DADA professor "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof" he backed both Lupin and Black up into the piano.

"Brilliant, Snape" Black retorted "Once again you've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend too"

Snape aimed his wand straight at Black's throat "Give me a reason. I beg you!"

"Severus, don't be a fool" Lupin shook his head

"He can't help it," Black responded "It's a habit"

Lupin glared at his friend "Sirius, be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

"Oh, listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple" Snape cut between them

Black glared "Why dont you run along and play with your chemistry set!" he snarled

Snape dug his wand in deeper "I could do it you know," he taunted "But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like endure, it's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best"

Charlie stared wide-eyed at her professor as she tightened her grasp on Marcus's robes, the tone of her Head of House's voice chilled her to the bone, she had never seen him act this way before, let alone speak with such ferevent at the thought of someone having to endure the Dementor's Kiss.

"Severus, please" Lupin tried to reason

Meanwhile, near the friends, Harry had leaned behind Hermione and snagged her wand -seeing as his had disappeared into the shadows-

Snape turned to the students "After you," and he jerked his head in the direction of the door way. Clamping his hand around Charlie's, Marcus led her towards the door, as she in turn pulled Riley along with her. Harry, however, had other plans and stepped forward brandishing Hermione's wand.

"Harry?" Riley questioned in surprise "What are you -" she was cut off, however, when Harry yelled -

"_**Experlliarmus!"**_ and pointed the spell towards Professor Snape, who was sent backwards by the force and crashing into the bed. The canopy, was old and rotten that it collapsed burying the Potions master underneath it.

"PROFESSOR!" Charlie screamed, rushing forward and with the help of Marcus and Riley was able to levitate the canopy off of her head of house "Professor?" she mumured, touching the side of his neck and breathing as she felt a pulse "He's still alive!" she confirmed "He's just knocked out"

Marcus whirled around onto Harry, his eyes narrowed and his lips curling into a snarl "Potter!" he growled

"Not now," Charlie warned "Chew him out later!"

Harry, otherwise ignored the older Slytherin and turned the wand back onto Black and Lupin "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" he demanded

"He was at school with us," Lupin explained "We thought he was our friend"

Harry shook his head "No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him" he rounded back onto Black

"No, he didnt" Lupin stood between them "I thought so too, until you and Riley mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map"

"The map was lying then!" Riley squeaked

Black turned in her general direction, causing Marcus and Charlie to pull her behind them "The map never lies!" he told her "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" he pointed towards Ron.

The red head looked startled "Me?" he cried "He's mental"

"Not you!" Sirius shook his head "Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for -" Ron started

Black cut him off "Twelve years?" he asked "Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked, scared now as Black advanced on him

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his -" Charlie started to state

Black turned in her direction "Finger!" he nodded "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat"

"Show me!" Harry demanded

Black lunged at the rat in Ron's hand "Give it to him, Ron!" Charlie told the red head

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked, as the rat was pulled from his grasp. Its squeals echoed far and wide "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing?"

Black dropped the rat as Lupin picked up a discarded wand, the second Scabbers hit the ground he bolted for the door. Muttering similar spells both Lupin and Black pointed their wands, there was a flash of blue-white light and Scabbers seemed to freeze in mid-air, his small black form, twisting madly. Then he fell and hit the floor, where another flash of light erupted and seconds later a man took the place of the rat.

The man was short, hardly taller than the friends. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost alot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby and the presence of his rat nose, lingered on his human one, along with his small, watery eyes. The 3rd year friends and 7th year Slytherin, stood in silence as the new man was pulled to his feet and shoved backwards away from their professor and Azkaban prisoner.

"Remus?" the short man questioned, in surprise "Sirius. My old friends!" he opened his arms wide, before rushing forward in hopes of escaping.

Neither of the two older men would let him through, Pettigrew whirled around in hopes of finding another escape route; his small eyes landed on the students; they widened when he locked gazes with Charlie and stumbled towards her "M'lady..." he wheezed

"Stay away from her!" Marcus snarled, removing his wand and pointing at the human rat.

Pettigrew backed away from the wand and spun around for a second time, this time his gaze landed on Harry. He gasped "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father, like James. We were the best of friends -"

"How dare you speak to, Harry!" Black snarled, pulling Pettigrew away from the Gryffindor "How dare you talk about James in front of him!" he chased the smaller man, behind the piano, where he and Lupin cornered him.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didnt you?" Lupin questioned

Pettigrew looked scared "I didn't mean to!" he cried

"How can you not mean too?" Riley asked "Either you did, or you didnt!"

Pettigrew turned in her direction "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses" he told her, before rounding on Sirius "Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done?"

"Died!" Black shouted "I would have died, rather than betray my friends!"

Pettigrew ducked down and crawled under the table before making a break for the door. Harry stood in front of it, blocking the only way out. The plump man, grabbed his shoulders and leaned into whisper in his ear "There is much you don't know, Harry." he told the teenager "James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!"

He was then ripped away from the Gryffindor Seeker.

"You should have realized, Peter" Sirius yelled, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would" he looked at Lupin, who nodded "Together!"

The tension in the room was reaching tipping point, before -

"No!"

Two different voices yelled out the same word, Harry stepped forward away from the door as Charlie moved around Marcus and stepped further into the room.

"Harry, Charlie," Remus sighed, looking at his students "This man -"

Charlie shook her head "We know what he is," she sighed "But if you kill him now, then you have no proof that Sirius didnt kill anyone. Who's the Minister going to believe? Five 13-year-old's and a 17-year-old or a man who is supposed to be dead?"

"We can show him the truth," Harry agreed "Its our last chance..." he glanced at Charlie, who nodded "Our last defence!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks, each agreeing that this did seem like the best course of action to take.

"We'll take him to the castle," Harry continued, moving closer

"Bless you," Pettigrew whimpered "Bless you, both"

Charlie glared "For the record," she hissed "We didn't do it for you! But once the Ministry knows the truth...I don't really care what they do with you"

"Right," Lupin nodded "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think its best if we strap your leg up until we get back to the Hospital Wing" he pointed his wand at the red head "_**Ferula**_" he spoke, and bandages flew out of his wand, wrapped themselves around Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. He then turned to the others "Lets get out of here,"

"What about, Professor Snape?" Marcus asked

Charlie turned to her friend "I think its best we leave him here," she said hestently "We'll send someone down for him later"

The 17-year-old didnt look happy with the plan, but nodded nonetheless, and allowed Charlie to pull him from the room.

"So all this time you have been Snuffles?" the Slytherin asked Sirius "You pretended to be an innocent stray dog, that I actually took a liking too?

Black nodded "Guilty" he confirmed "You were the only person who had ever been nice to me. Most people shooed me away, wanted nothing to do with the stray of Hogsmeade. But you...you were different, I could sense it, you came back every trip to Hogsmeade, you came looking for me" he smiled "And my name is Padfoot..."

Charlie shrugged "Don't care," she answered "You're Snuffles to me"

Sirius glared as Charlie fell back into step, between Marcus and Riley; and he headed off to help Harry and Hermione with Ron. "Sorry about the bite," he apologized to Ron "I reckon that twinges a bit"

"A bit?" Ron asked "A _bit? _You nearly tore my leg off!"

"Well, I was going for the rat" Sirius defended, "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent" he breathed "The tail I could live with, but the fleas, they're murder"

From behind them Riley grinned, before turning to Charlie "Well, we figured out the Prisoner of Azkaban case"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Add that to the growing list, along with the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets"

"Wonder what next year will bring?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin shrugged "Dunno, a quiet year maybe?"

"Ha!" Riley gave a short laugh "One can dream..."

Marcus looked between the two "Can we finish this year first?" he asked "Before you two start planning how you're gonna get killed next year"

"We don't plan it, Marcus" Charlie responded "It just happens"

The passageway started the thin out and soon they had reached the chamber, above which the Whomping Willow stood. Sirius, changed into his dog form and climbed out first, before changing back into his human form and calling down to the friends to climb up; they did so one-by-one, Charlie, Riley and Marcus going first so that they could help pull Ron out from the top. Once free, they sat the red head on a nearby rock as Harry and Hermione appeared

Sirius had walked away from the group and was staring up at Hogwarts, as it sat on its rock, its many windows twinkling in the darkness.

"Okay," Harry breathed heavily, as he knelt beside his friends as Riley inspected Ron's torn up leg.

"You better go," Ron told his best friend

Harry shook his head "No, don't worry, okay? It's fine. I'll stay"

Hermione grabbed his hand "You go," she nodded at Sirius "We'll stay" she motioned to Riley and Charlie, who nodded in agreement.

"You okay?" Harry asked, worried about his best friend

"I'm fine!" Ron sighed "Go!"

Charlie knelt down beside Riley "That looks really painful," she commented, pointing at the wound

"So painful," Ron nodded "They might chop it"

The three girls exchanged looks "Im sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat," Hermione responded

"It's too late. It's ruined." Ron answered "It'll have to be chopped off"

Marcus rolled his eyes "Oh, stop being so dramatic, Weasley!"

Charlie smirked as she jumped to her feet and walked towards the Slytherin Captain "You think you can control your temper?" she asked "Just for tonight? I mean, come on! You just witnessed the redemption of an Innocent man, the least you can do is look happy..."

Marcus glared at her, before looking towards the base of the Whomping Willow as Pettigrew and Lupin were appearing. The human rat still complaining.

"Turn me into a flobberworm," he was crying "Anything but the Dementors!" he spotted the friends "Ron! Haven't I been a good pet? You won't let them give me to the Dementors, will you? I was your rat!" he rounded on Hermione and Riley "Sweet, clever girls...surely you don't agree with them. Please don't give me to the Dementors" he turned to Charlie "I know things...lots of things; have you ever wondered why you remind so many purebloods of someone? I know the answers..."

Charlie gave a start, but Remus pulled the human rat away from her "Get away from them!" the DADA professor snarled "One wrong move!" he warned, his wand still trained on the shorter man.

Over Marcus's shoulder the Muggleborn Slytherin watched as the clouds on the horizon shifted and the moon edged out into the open, her eyes widened and she whirled around "HARRY!" she shouted, her friend turned and she pointed behind her as the Moon became clearer.

Lupin went rigid and then his limbs began to shake

"He didnt take his potion!" Hermione cried "He's not safe!"

Harry and Sirius returned quickly, the 13-year-old approaching his friend as Sirius grabbed Lupin "Remus, my old friend. You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart here! This flesh is only flesh!"

Lupin had dropped his wand and Pettigrew made an instant dive for it "_**Expelliarmus**_!" Harry shouted, disarming the short man. Pettigrew turned in their direction, gave a small wave and started to transform back into a rat before scurrying away.

Charlie moved to go after him "Grab that rat!" she cried, but Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist which prevented her from going anywhere.

"Remus!" Sirius groaned, as he struggled against the ever-changing Lupin "Remus!" he tried to turn back to the group of students "Run!" he shouted at them "RUN!"

They could have run - yes. But they'd never make it. Ron was injured...and his friends werent going to leave him behind. There was a howl, and a rumbled growl which indicated that Professor Lupin had finished his transformation; Sirius had been thrown away and the new werewolf was left whimpering and cowering in front of the students.

"Come on," Harry mumured, attempting to take Ron and leave. Marcus, Charlie and Riley were already edging away...slowly.

Hermione had other plans "Wait," she told her friends "Wait" and she moved forward

"Granger!" Marcus snapped, as he stopped and turned "What are you doing? This is a bad idea!"

"Marcus is right, Hermione" Charlie nodded "Let's get out of here, while we still can"

But Hermione ignored her friend and continued to edge forward "Professor?" she questioned, hoping he would realize who she was and not attack "Professor Lupin?"

The werewolf seemed to acknowledge her for a moment, before letting out a howl which seemed to finalize the deal. It was too late...he didnt recognize them. Lurching forward he landed on his front paws and started towards the small group, he snapped at Hermione, as Riley pulled her back.

"Nice doggy," Ron whimpered "Nice doggy!"

There was a blurr of black and suddenly Snape appeared in front of his students "Potter!" he snarled, grabbing Harry by the collar

"Professor!" Charlie cried, although this proved to be a bad idea, seeing as now the werewolf's attention had shifted to her, Marcus and Riley. The creature growled at them and moved forward, raised its paw and swiped it across Marcus's chest, as he tried to protect the two girls behind him. Charlie and Riley screamed as they hit the ground "Marcus! You okay?" the Muggleborn Slytherin asked, noticing the rips in his robes _at least he's not bleeding_ she had to remind herself.

"Im fine," he nodded

The three got back to their feet as the werewolf rounded on Snape and the Gryffindors, raised its paw once more, only to be distracted as Sirius reappeared in dog form, to battle him. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Pushing themselves up, Charlie helped Marcus back to his feet just as Sirius led Lupin away from them and Harry gave chase.

"Come back here, Potter!" Snape called

"Harry!" Charlie cried, as she darted forward after her friend

Riley started forward "Charlie," she yelled; but Marcus held her in place as the Slytherin disappeared after the Gryffindor.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Colliding with the back of Harry, Charlie watched as Lupin took off into the forest and Sirius transformed into his human form before staggering away from them "Go!" she urged the Gryffindor and they both hurried after the soon-to-be innocent man. They could hear him whimpering and staggering around as he entered the forest, before watching him collapse onto the ground near the edge of the lake, and then...the temperature dropped. "Dementors," she whispered, looking up through the canopy of the trees "Their heading for the lake!"

And Harry was off again

"Harry!" Charlie cried, giving chase.

Harry was ahead of her, she could just make him out, dodging the trees as he ran. He reached the lake first, and suddenly a bright shining light cut through the darkness. Charlie skidded to a halt just short of the opening of the trees, raised her hand to shield her eyes as whatever was causing it sent the Dementors away. As soon as the light had appeared it disappeared and Charlie was left to see one of her best friends drop to the ground and pass out.

"Charlie!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin, could hear her name being called as she moved forwards towards Sirius and Harry; she dropped to her knees beside them and touched the Gryffindor's shoulder as she shook him "Harry?" she mumured "Come on, Harry...wake up!"

He didnt.

"Harry, please, wake up" she continued to murmur, although she knew he was alive, seeing him like this, and after facing 100 Dementors made it look like he was actually dead. She shook her head! She couldnt think like that! _Think positive Charlie, think positive!_ she kept reminding herself. The snapping of twigs was heard behind her, and the Muggleborn glanced around in fear that it was Professor Lupin, but instead Professor Snape and the others appeared through the trees, Riley launching herself at her best friend in delight of seeing her safe "Pettigrew's gone!" she mumured, hugging Riley back "We lost!"

Hermione, Riley and Ron exchanged looks - their plan, to prove Sirius's innocence had failed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, so close to the end. Another year is almost gone...what does that mean for our heroes? Will Sirius's name be cleared or will he be forced to live a fugitive for the rest of his life? Well, lets find out**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30/01/2011 at 04:15am_


	15. Justice Served

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_You pretty much knows what goes here. But I will do it anyway. Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Alieen Autarkeia, ItzKevin97, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Razmend**. _You guys are what makes the __**Muggleborn Witches **__series so enjoyable to write._

* * *

**Justice Served**

* * *

"Shocking business...shocking...miracle none of them died...never heard the like...by thunder, it was lucky you were there Snape..."

Minister Fudge's voice could be heard through the crack in the door leading out of the Hospital Wing, behind which doors, lay resting the four Gryffindors and two Slytherin students. After Snape and the others had managed to locate Harry, Sirius and Charlie near the lake in the middle of the Forbidden Forest they had instantly been returned to the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was looking over them for any injuries. Ron, was propped up in one of the bed's his leg wrapped tightly in a splint and bandages, Hermione was sat on one side of Harry's bed waiting for him to wake up, while Riley was sat cross-legged on Ron's bed making sure the red head was okay -in all fairness Ron looked like he was enjoying the pampering- as for Charlie, she was propped up beside Marcus on the older Slytherin's own bed. The Slytherin captain, had removed his shirt and his chest was covered in white bandages; where Charlie had thought he hadnt been injured when Professor Lupin had attacked him in his Werewolf form, she had been wrong. Marcus, may not have shown signs of bleeding but if Charlie had looked deeper she would have noticed minor gashes in her friends skin.

Shifting on the bed beside the Captain, Charlie glanced at him; Marcus was lying on his back, his right arm over his stomach and his eyes were closed, but whether or not he was sleeping no one knew. His chest rose and fell giving the illusion that he was asleep.

"...Order of Merlin, Second Class?" Minister Fudge's voice sounded once more "I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

Riley glanced up and across the room at Charlie who met her gaze and smiled, both were still reeling from the events of the previous few hours. The only thing that they couldnt shake was the fact that Sirius was still a wanted murderer and any minute now the Dementors were going to perform the deadly Dementor's Kiss and leaving him soulless for the rest of his life, they could have stopped that from happening, but stupid Pettigrew had taken advantage of the full moon and one of his old best friends transformations to escape.

"...it was nothing Minister, she was just disorientated and possibly scared," Snape's cool voice drawled "I know my Snake, she'd never put her friends or herself in the presence of a murderer willingly. Oh no, I believe Charlie and her friends were simply confused, I recognized the signs immediately, definitely the Confundus Charm. Black must have used it on all of them. She seemed to think that Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was to blame..."

Minister Fudge gave a short laugh "You must teach your Snake that Pettigrew is dead, Severus"

Charlie turned towards the door and glared, her hands curling into fists on the blanket beneath her. She wasnt confused and she was most definitely not confunded! How dare her favourite Professor at Hogwarts accuse her of such things!

"Of course, Minister" Snape's voice sounded again "I assure you that none of them were responsible for their actions"

The friends -those who were awake- could just imagine the Minister Fudge nodding his head as Snape spoke "What amazes me, is the Dementors" there was a pause "You sure you don't know what made them leave?" he questioned

"No Minister, all over by the time I got there" Snape answered "Black and Potter were unconscious on the ground, while Charlie knelt beside them looking exhausted. I bound Black myself, conjured up a stretcher for Potter and allocated Mr. Flint to carry Miss. Hunter back here" he paused "The Dementors had already returned to their posts at the Hogwarts gates, by then"

Charlie, Hermione and Riley exchanged looks from across the room; Minister Fudge and Snape had fallen silent, where they conversing in whispers? Or was there another reason? But before either of them could voice their own opinion's Harry started to stirr from beside Hermione. The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and sat up slowly, put on his glasses and looked around at his friends.

"Harry?" Charlie questioned

"I saw my dad," the Gryffindor Seeker mentioned

The girls frowned

"What?" Hermione asked

"He sent the Dementors away," Harry answered "I saw him across the lake"

Riley sighed "Listen, Harry they've captured Sirius" she blurted out "Any minute now the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss"

"You mean their gonna kill him?" Harry asked expectantly, jumping out of bed

"No, it's worse" Hermione answered "Way worse, their gonna suck out his soul"

Suddenly the doors at the end of the Infirmary burst open and Dumbledore strode in, behind him came Minister Fudge and Snape.

"Minister!" Harry started, the second Fudge had entered the ward "Listen, Sirius Black is innocent! You've got the wrong man!"

The friends nodded in agreement "It was Scabbers who did it!" Ron cried

"Scabbers?" Fudge frowned "Who is this Scabbers?"

"Its my rat, sir," Ron answered "He's not really a rat. He was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat, but then my parents gave him an owl -"

Charlie cut across him "The point is, we know the truth!" she stated, turning back to her Headmaster, Head of House and the Minister "Scabbers is in fact an Animagus; his human form is none other than Peter Pettigrew! He faked his own death! We saw him tonight! He told us everything!"

"My dear, child" Minister said, shaking his head "You're very confused, you've been through a great deal tonight, just relax and know that we have everything under control"

But Charlie merely shook her head "You don't have it under control, though!" she cried "I mean no disrespect Minister, you don't know the whole story!"

"You see, Minister?" said Snape "Confunded!"

Charlie glared at her Head of House "I am not confunded!" she snapped "Ask Marcus, he was there, too! He'll tell you im not lying!"

Dumbledore smiled down at the Muggleborn Slytherin "Now, now Miss. Hunter," he soothed "Please calm yourself" he turned to Snape and Fudge "If you both would excuse me, I would like to speak with these students alone"

Fudge looked slightly offended, but agreed to leave "The Dementors must have arrived by now," he spoke, checking his pocket watch "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs" he crossed to the door and held it open for Snape. But the Potions master was unmoving and staring at Dumbledore.

"You surely do not believe a word of Black's story," he whispered to the Headmaster

Dumbledore turned in his direction "I wish to speak with these students, alone, please Severus" he stated once more

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of 16." Snape breathed "you havent forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"

The students gave startled gasps

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," Dumbledore responded quietly

Snape glared, before turning and leaving in the infirmary. Fudge followed and the door clicked closed behind them.

"Please, headmaster," Riley squeaked "Please, say you believe us"

Headmaster glanced her way "I do, Miss. Spirit" he nodded "But im sorry to say, that the word of six students will convince few others" he moved past them and stood on Ron's side, near where the red head's leg was elevated "A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen"

Charlie and Riley frowned - What did that mean?

The clock chimed midnight.

"Mysterious thing, time" Dumbledore spoke, as he looked up at the sound "Powerful and when meddled with, dangerous" the clock chimed again "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower" the Headmaster rounded on Hermione "You know the laws, Miss. Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel to return before this last chime, if not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss"

Charlie, Harry and Riley exchanged confused glances; what was Dumbledore talking about and why would Hermione know what to do?

"If you succeed tonight," Dumbledore continued "More than one innocent life will be spared" he turned to leave, before pausing and turning back "Three turns should do it, I think" he winked and left, stopping at the doors, just before he closed them "Oh, and by the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin" he nodded "Good luck" and he closed the doors on them.

Ron leaned forward in his bed slightly "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he questioned

"Sorry, Ron" Hermione apologized "but seeing as you can't walk" she looked at the girls "Charlie, Riley come here"

The two Muggleborns hurried forward, and frowned as Hermione draped a golden chain around their necks, and lifted a golden circle up so that she could see it. Harry reached up to touch it and Hermione slapped his hand away. Charlie and Riley giggled at the action.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Riley asked, as her friend turned the pendant inside the golden circle three times and around them everything began to change. The friends watched as people blurred past them, as jumbled up conversations reached their senses; then finally everything ceased and they were left standing in the infirmary in broad daylight, as to opposed to a few seconds ago when it was midnight.

"What just happened?" Harry asked

Hermione removed the chain from around their necks and looked up at the clock. Charlie, however, frowned "Where's Marcus?" she asked, pointing at the empty bed, where the Slytherin Captain had just been sleeping "and Ron?" she turned to the second empty bed.

"7:30," Hermione spoke "Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged "Going to Hagrid's?"

Hermione gripped his hand "Come on, and we can't be seen!" and she led them out of the infirmary, down the hall, down several floors, across the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" Charlie asked, gasping for breath and finally catching her Gryffindor friend up. She had just grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist when the girl in question came to a halt causing the Slytherin to crash into the back of her. Charlie opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when a voice reached her senses.

"There is a reason im a vegetarian,"

Riley, Harry and Charlie all frowned, and exchanged glances as they peered out into courtyard "Oh my -!" Riley exclaimed, Hermione slapping her hand over her friend's mouth.

"That's us," Harry breathed, noticing a group of six students out in the courtyard. They were just passing the place where the executioner sat, sharpening his axe "This is not normal..."

Hermione pulled the three of them back into the shadows, as the executioner looked their way "This is a Time-Turner," Hermione explained, holding up the same device she had used back in the Infirmary "McGonagall gave it to me first term, it's how I have been getting to my classes all year"

"You mean we've gone back in time?" Charlie asked

"Yes," Hermione nodded "Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment, clearly something happened that he want's us to change" she glanced back out into the courtyard "Come on, the executioner has gone and so have we..." and she led the way into the courtyard, and towards the bridge leading towards Hagrid's.

They had just reached the cliff's edge, when their past selves had crossed the threshold into Hagrid's hut "Look," Riley grinned "Buckbeak's still alive!"

"Of course," Hermione smiled "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared"

Charlie glanced at her friend "You think he was talking about Buckbeak?" she asked

"Buckbeak was innocent," Riley pointed out

The Slytherin grinned "Sweet!"

"Let's go!" Hermione stated, and she pushed them towards the steps leading to into the pumpkin patch. Glancing back over their shoulders they spotted, Dumbledore, Fudge and the executioner approaching.

"Here they come," Harry spoke "I'd better hurry"

He jumped up but Hermione pulled him back down "Fudge, has to see Buckbeak first" she pointed out "Or he'll think Hagrid, set him free" she motioned for them to move down, as the three adults grew closer.

"Fudge is coming," Riley whispered "But we arent leaving, why arent we leaving?"

Hermione suddenly rose up and threw a stone in through the window of the hut, there was a smash and a scream.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked, as Hermione rose again and threw another two stones. This time she hit past Harry and Charlie, who were standing near the window.

Charlie hissed, and raised her hand to the back of her head "That hurt," she complained

"Sorry," Hermione apologized

Beyond the pumpkin patch, the front and back doors of the hut opened up "And we're coming out he back door!" Riley whispered, as her past self appeared down the steps as Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner entered the hut.

"Go!" Hermione pointed towards the trees. The four friends disappeared in, just as their counterparts appeared in their spaces. Peering through the trees, Hermione moved a branch and frowned "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she asked

Charlie rolled her eyes "Hermione!" she snapped, as her Riley's counterpart spun around and stared directly at the spot, Hermione had been seconds before.

"What is it?" Hermione's counterpart asked

"I thought I saw..." Riley's counterpart spoke, before shaking her head "Never mind"

Ron, looked between them "Lets go!" he stated, and led the way out of the Pumpkin patch. The four friends waited until their counterparts had gone, before hurrying back out to hide behind the pumpkins.

"Okay, go, Harry" Hermione whispered to her friend "Go!"

Harry, hurried around the pumpkin patch, as Charlie followed him. Careful not to blink, the Gryffindor bowed and waited as Buckbeak bowed back. Then Charlie nodded as she untied the chain that bound Buckbeak to a wooden post beside her.

"Okay, Buckbeak. Come quickly" Harry whispered "Come with us now. Come on!"

Buckbeak didnt move

"Buckbeak!" Charlie hissed "Come on. Quickly!"

Buckbeak squaked at them and the two friends froze, but it seemed they went unnoticed. Dumbledore was still speaking from inside the house, suddenly Riley appeared at Charlie's shoulder brandishing a dead ferret, the Slytherin jumped and dropped the chain as her face turned green at the sight.

"Come on Buckbeak," Riley whispered "Come and get the nice dead, ferret"

The Hippogriff got carefully to its feet and Riley threw the ferret into the air. It was gone. Using another one Riley managed to persuade Buckbeak into the tree as Hermione pulled Charlie up and tugged her by the hand backwards, just as Mcnair, Dumbledore, Fudge and Hagrid appeared in the pumpkin patch.

"Where is it?" Fudge's questioning voice, echoed as he found an empty Pumpkin patch "I saw the beast, just now! Not a moment ago!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore spoke, sounding happy

The friends exchanged looks, as they watched Mcnair raise his axe and slice it down through a pumpkin. Then Hagrid howled, and they could hear his words "Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Jenn smiled, as she patted Hagrid's shoulder "I told you Hagrid, I told you everything would be okay"

Charlie smiled, before she felt Buckbeak nudge her in the shoulder as he stared at Hagrid "Sorry Buckbeak," she sighed, patting his feathers "You can't go back out there"

The Hippogriff made a small whining sound, and the Slytherin pointed in the direction of the forest "Come on," she whispered "We got to save Sirius" and she hurried into the tree's her friends following.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The four of the moved through the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, then they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"Look," Riley pointed "Its Lupin"

Across the way they could see the DADA professor point his wand at the Whomping Willow "_**Immboulus**_!" he cried, before disappearing into the hole amongst its roots.

"And Snape," Harry pointed, and seconds later the Potions master disappeared

Hermione sighed "and now we wait," she shrugged

"Now, we wait" Charlie nodded, settling down on the grassy slope. She leaned backwards as she rested against one of the trees, Riley meanwhile, lay back against her best friends legs as Hermione and Harry, sat side-by-side. At least an hour after they had arrived, a family of bats flew out of the trees and over their heads into the night sky, some of which were caught the beak of Buckbeak who happily jumped at them.

"At least someone's enjoying himself," Hermione commented

Harry nodded "Yeah"

Charlie, however, was frowning "Harry," she mumured "There is just one thing I don't understand. Why didnt the Dementor's get Sirius? I mean, I could feel them and I knew you had reached Sirius before I had, but by the time I had gotten to the lake there was this bright white light and next thing the Dementors were all leaving" she glanced at her friend "What happened?"

"Oh, yeah, I did see someone" he told her "they cast the patronus charm. They made the dementors go away"

Charlie shook her head "Who was it?" she asked

"I think it was my dad," Harry breathed

"But Harry, your dad's -" Hermione started, but Harry cut across her angrily

"Dead! I know!" he turned away "Im just telling you what I saw"

Riley and Charlie exchanged looks, before looking back towards the Whomping Willow "Here we come," Riley mumured, getting to her feet as their counterparts started to appear.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" Harry asked. His friends nodded. "He's asking me to go live with him"

Charlie smiled "That's great,"

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys" Harry smiled "It can be just be and him. We can live in the country, someplace you can see the sky. I think, he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban"

The girls nodded

Suddenly they were bathed in moonlight, as Charlie's voice echoed "HARRY!" she was pointing over Marcus's shoulder where the full moon had appeared.

"Run!" Sirius begged them

Just like before everything played out right before the four friends, they watched as the Werewolf rounded on Marcus, Charlie and Riley and attacked the older Slytherin. They watched as Harry run after Sirius and Lupin and Charlie following him. "Pettigrew," Charlie mumured "He's in the woods somewhere! We have to find him!"

"Let's go," Harry said, pulling her by the hand through the trees, they followed their counterparts for a moment, before there was a _thud_ and a squeak. Riley had tripped over something in the long grass.

"Scabbers!" Riley cried, grabbing the rat by the tail and holding him up "I got him!"

Charlie grinned "Sweet! No matter what happens now, we got Pettigrew, Sirius is safe!"

The look on Harry's face never looked happier; but a snarl, cut them out of their moment as Lupin bounded towards them. The four screamed and split, taking off in different directions as not to get attacked. Harry, his hand still clamped around Charlie's hand pulled the Slytherin along behind him. Reaching a small incline, Charlie screamed as her foot became stuck and she hit the ground with a _thump_.

"Charlie!" Harry, doubled back and grabbed her as he pulled her up off the ground and behind a tree "Are you alright?"

The Slytherins whimpered "My ankle," she moaned "It hurts" and she looked down, and touched the side of her foot "I think its twisted" she confirmed.

There was a snarling from behind their tree; which alerted them to the fact that Lupin was right behind them. Wrapping his arm around the Slytherin, Harry helped her carefully to her feet and the two moved around the tree just as the werewolf appeared seconds later. Coming out into the clearing, both Charlie and Harry froze as a snarl was heard, they spun around as Lupin bore down on them, his teeth bared and a murderous look in his eye.

"Oh no..." Charlie breathed; Harry pulled her close and moved her away from the werewolf just as it came closer. Why was it always them in life threatening situations? Why was it always them, that came close to death? One could only speculate why it was always them! Inches away from attacking, Buckbeak swooped down on the two friends and slashed his talon at Lupin's face, the werewolf roared, before turning and fleeing the scene.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed, as she slipped down off of Buckbeak's back, where she had been perched during the attack.

Riley followed her "Charlie," she sighed in relief at the relevation of her friend being alive "Are you okay?"

The Slytherin nodded "My ankle is twisted, but im okay" she looked up at Buckbeak "Thanks" she smiled, patting his feathers.

"Poor Professor Lupin's have a really tough night," Harry mumured

Hermione nodded

"Do you still have Scabbers?" Charlie asked quickly, turning to her best friend

Riley held the rat up by its tail "Hermione cast this spell on him to keep him from transforming; that and she's knocked him out so that he cant run off"

The Slytherin looked impressed "You should have been in Ravenclaw," she told her friend

Hermione smiled.

Suddenly the temperature dropped; the friends breathed out and were startled to see their breath appear in front of the eyes "Sirius," Harry breathed, looking up to see a hundred black cloaked figures flying in one direction "Come on!" and the four of them tore across the Forbidden Forest, towards the lake. On the opposite bank stood Harry's counterpart and Sirius; the Dementors swooping down on the two of them and sucking the remains of their souls into the air. Harry's counterpart raised his wand, and silver glimmers ignited, but nothing appeared.

Charlie frowned, her own counterpart would have been on the edge of the woods by now "Where's the bright light?" she questioned "It should be here by now. I was only a few seconds behind you, Harry. If it doesnt hurry up, then History changes"

Riley and Hermione stood behind their two friends and exchanged looks; if this point in History changed...how would that affect their future?

"He'll come," Harry reassured her "You'll see. My dad will come, he'll conjure the Patronus"

The dementors bore down on the two across the lake, Charlie shook her head "Harry, no one's coming" she told him

"Any minute now," Harry told her, desperately "Right there!" he pointed towards the edge of the lake "You'll see!"

But the Slytherin was shaking her head, this was taking to long. Her counterpart would be bursting through the trees any minute now on the opposite side of the bank...the light should have appeared by now "You're dying..." she shivered "...both of you"

Harry shook his head, and rushed down to the edge of the lake, his friends calling out to him from behind. He raised his wand and shouted "_**Expecto Patronum!**_"

Charlie, Hermione and Riley watched in fascination as out of the end of Harry's wand, burst a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. It looked like a horse and it was galloping silently away from them across the frozen lake, and towards the dementors on the far side. It bowed its head and took them head on with its antlers, the Dementors faded backwards into the darkness and soon...they were gone.

On the opposite bank, Harry's counterpart hit the stones and seconds later Charlie's counterpart appeared amongst the trees.

"Harry, quick come here!" Charlie whispered, urgently, pulling him by the hand and behind the trees were Hermione and Riley were waiting. Once they were hidden she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "You did it! You conjured a corporeal Patronus! Lupin, would be proud!"

The Gryffindor smiled and nodded "Well, I knew I could do it this time" he told her "I mean, I have already done it...does that make sense?"

The three girls shook their heads "No," they answered together

Harry chuckled and shook his head "Never mind...now what?"

"It's nearly time," Hermione mumured, glancing at her watch "We've got roughly, 45 minutes to rescue Sirius and get back to the ward, before anyone realizes we are missing"

Charlie looked at the unconscious Scabbers "Can't we break Sirius out, and take him with us to the Hospital Wing?" she asked "You know, present the case to the Minister in person? How else is he gonna know?"

"If he sees Sirius, he will kill him" Riley pointed out

"Not if Sirius is in his Animagus form," Charlie responded "I can just say that he is a stray I found in Hogsmeade, and he followed me back to the castle"

Harry looked hopeful "It could work,"

"But we're supposed to be in the Hospital wing," Hermione stressed "How are you going to explain him being there with you, seconds after Snape had brought us in?"

Charlie frowned "I dunno," she cried "My mind's still reeling from figuring that out! I mean, im not used to this much thinking!"

Riley giggled "Its true," she nodded "Come on, we'll figure something out. Lets just safe Sirius first"

The others nodded and hurried through the forest, back towards the Castle. They had only made it several steps into the courtyard; before footsteps caused them to dive behind a plinth so they wouldnt seen. Peeking around the plinth, the group of four watched as Macnair hurried past them, a malicious grin on his face.

"He's gone to get the Dementors," Harry whispered "This is it!"

The girls nodded

"Hermione," Charlie turned to her friend "You go up there with Harry, break Sirius out, and meet me and Riley back down here. We'll figure out the rest of the plan when you return"

Hermione looked scared "I can't," she mumured

"Why not?" Harry asked, starting towards Buckbeak

"I don't like flying,"

Charlie sighed "Okay, Riley, you go up" she turned to her best friend "Hermione and I will wait here"

Riley nodded and followed Harry towards the Hippogriff, while Hermione and Charlie slid back into the shadows and watched the other two take off into the air. Buckbeak soared straight up, Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, as Riley wrapped her arms tightly around her friend; with Harry urging Buckbeak onwards the two quickly landed on the courtyard outside the tower.

They landed and Riley quickly located the one Sirius was inside, they didnt have time to mess about. "Stand back," she told Sirius, before pointing her wand at the metal door "_**Bombarda!**_" she yelled, there was an explosion and the gate swung open.

With Sirius free, the three of them clambered back onto Buckbeak and returned to the Courtyard below, where Charlie and Hermione had come out of hiding and were waiting for them.

"Phase two complete," the Slytherin smiled

"Phase two?" Harry asked "What was Phase one?"

Charlie turned to him "Saving Buckbeak, of course," she smiled "Now, i've been thinking over my plan. Here's what we're gonna do" she turned to Sirius "Sirius is gonna take Buckbeak and get out of here..."

"But what about -" Harry started

"Let me finish!" the Slytherin snapped "With Sirius gone, we'll take Scabbers up to the Minister and get him to reveal everything he as done; and then we're home free. That way I dont have to come up with an excuse on why I have a dog with me" she turned to Sirius "Right, Snuffles?" she asked

Sirius glared "Padfoot," he muttered

Riley and Hermione grinned

"I'll be forever grateful for this," Sirius spoke once more, gazing down at the four of them "to all of you"

"I want to go with you," Harry told his godfather

Charlie touched his shoulder

"One day, perhaps" Sirius told him "For some time, my life will be too unpredicatable"

"Not when we get back up the Infirmary and hand Fudge his real prisoner," Charlie smiled at her friend "You'll see Harry, you'll get your happily ever after. I promise"

Harry returned her smile

"And besides," Sirius added "you're meant to be here. I expect your tired of hear this...but you look so much like your father," he cupped his godfather's face "Except your eyes, you have -"

"My mother's eyes," Harry answered for him

Sirius nodded "It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them..." he pressed his palm against Harry's chest, beneath which his heart lay beating "...in here"

Harry smiled, as Sirius backed away and clambered back up onto Buckbeak's back, he turned to the three girls who had moved back to stand beside Harry. Charlie, had wrapped her arm around her friend, as he placed his around her waist. Riley stood on Harry's other side, her arm wound around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder as she placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"You take care of my godson, wont you?" Sirius asked, smiling at them

Hermione and Riley nodded

"Never fear Snuffles," Charlie grinned "He's in good hands"

Sirius glared playfully down at her "Be careful around her, Harry" he warned "She is a Slytherin after all" and with a wink at the four of them, he pulled back on Buckbeak's reigns and took off into the sky.

The friends watched him go; as the clock started to strike Midnight "We have to go," Hermione stated, as the second chim sounded.

"Go!" Riley cried, pushing Charlie towards the open doors of the castle; the four of them sprinted through them and up several more stairs, down the hall and came to a grinding halt just short of the infirmary.

Dumbledore, was just closing the door when they arrived "Well?" he asked, turning and facing them

"He's free," Harry said, breathing heavily "We did it"

"And Pettigrew?" the Headmaster asked, turning to Charlie and Riley

The Sytherin held up the rat "Unconscious, but ready to be revived"

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled "If you will excuse me, I will go get the Minister" he nodded "I think..." he paused to listen "yes, I think you have gone, too. Get inside - I'll lock you in"

Harry, Hermione, Charlie and Riley slipped back into the Hospital Wing, it was empty except for Ron and Marcus -the latter was still asleep-; but Ron was looking startled "How did you get there -" he asked, pointing at them "- when I was just talking to you there?" and he pointed to the middle of the room, where the four new their future selves have been standing seconds ago "and now you're there"

"What's he talking about?" Hermione asked

Riley shrugged "I don't know," she sighed "Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?" she asked

Charlie, Hermione and Harry burst into laughter, before clambering back into the bed's they had been found in earlier that evening.

"Stop moving!" Marcus grumbled, as he rolled over and wrapped his arm tightly around Charlie as she settled down "Geeze, women!"

"Oh hush up," Charlie responded, smacking his hand "It's not like you were sleeping anyway!"

The Slytherin Captain growled, but opened his eyes nonetheless "Im injured, the least you could do is be nice to me"

"Nah," Charlie grinned, shaking her head "This is much more fun"

Suddenly a distant roar of fury echoed from somewhere above them "What was that?" Marcus asked, looking towards the door

_Any minute now_ Charlie thought, as she heard angry voices grow louder and louder, outside the infirmary door.

"He must have Disapparated, Severus, we should have left somebody in the room with him" the Minister was saying desparately "When this gets out -"

"HE DIDNT DISAPPARATE!" Snape's voice roared "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH POTTER!"

Harry looked up at his friends "Why am I always an instant suspect?" he asked

"Because Snape hates you," Charlie offered "But we got proof that Sirius is innocent!"

Marcus frowned "You do?" he asked

"You'll see," Charlie smiled "Don't worry about a thing, we've got this covered" and she patted his head

"Don't patronize me, Charlie" he glowered

The Muggleborn grinned

_BAM_

The door to the Hospital wing burst open, making all occupants inside jump; Charlie squeaked as she tumbled off of Marcus's bed and hit the ground, glaring up at her Head of House as he strode in "Maybe next time you should knock" she suggested "There are girls in here, you know"

"Silence, Miss. Hunter!" Snape snarled, before rounding on Harry "OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Riley jumped up and scurried towards Charlie "Now what?" she asked

"Phase two," the Slytherin answered "Professor Snape," she called "Before you murder my friend, I'd like you to hear the truth"

Snape turned in her direction "What truth?" he spat

"The real truth," Charlie answered "The truth about who really turned Lily and James in; the truth behind why Sirius Black was put on trial! I want you to know that Sirius was in fact innocent when he was sentanced. He didnt hand James and Lily Potter over to Voldemort, as everyone likes to think. You wouldnt give us a chance to explain everything, earlier tonight in the Shrieking Shack, and you were unconscious when we learned the truth..."

Snape frowned "What are you babbling about Miss. Hunter?" he questioned "Please, get to the point"

Charlie glared at him "Fine!" she growled, and reached into her jacket pocket where she pulled out Scabbers "Meet the real reason the Potter's are dead!" she turned to Riley and Hermione who nodded and pulled out their wands, the Slytherin held the rat by the tail and moved to stand in the middle of the room and pointed her own wand at the rat. The three of them muttered the same spell they had heard Sirius and Lupin utter; before a white light filled the ward and the rat started to transform. Charlie dropped him, and the second he hit the floor a man replaced him.

"Who is that?" Fudge questioned

Charlie poked Pettigrew with her wand, he gave a shriek cry and flew to his feet.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Fudge gasped

The Muggleborn Slytherin nodded "He's been hiding as a fugitive," she explained "With the Weasleys," she pointed at Ron "He was best friend with Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and James Potter when they were at school. He is an illegal animagus, and takes the form of rat, as you can see" she smirked "Ironic really,"

"What is, Miss. Hunter?" Dumbledore questioned

"That his animagus is a rat," Charlie answered "and he's a human rat himself! Ratted his best friends out to Voldemort, to save his own life! Pretty pathetic if you ask me"

Pettigrew looked up at her "You would have done the same," he squeaked

"No," Charlie shook her head "Im not like you...you see, if anyone tried to do my friends; it would be the last thing they ever did. I would _never_ hand over my friends to save my own skin! I'd rather die, than know that it was my fault that they were dead" she glared at the human rat "Its a wonder how you could even live with yourself, for 12 years! But, I guess hold no remorse for what you did, do you?" she snapped, her eyes darkening with each word she spoke.

Pettigrew, by now was curled up in a ball and whimpering, as if Charlie's words were cutting him like a knife.

"Charlie..." Riley started, scared by the look in her best friends eye

"You really are by far the most loathsome, pathetic thing that has _ever_ walked this planet!"

Riley moved forward and pulled her best friend away from the quivering man, as everyone else stared at the Slytherin in shock. Soon Fudge cleared his throat and stepped forward "I'll take this one in personally," he nodded, waving his wand and casting the same spell, that the girls had just uncast "the Aurors will have many questions for him. You should be proud of yourselves," he added to the students.

"Sir," Harry's voice echoed "With Pettigrew being alive, does that mean that Sirius Black will be cleared of all charges? I mean, why should an innocent man have to hide away from the world, when you have the real murderer in custody?"

"More to the point," Riley added "Why would an innocent man hide away for 12 years?"

Fudge looked between the students and then turned to Dumbledore "I see what you mean, when you say they are too smart for their own good" he commented

"That they are," Dumbledore nodded

The five friends exchanged looks "So does that mean -" they each asked at the same time

"We will be looking into it," Fudge nodded "Pettigrew will be questioned, under Veritaserum of course; and when we have the answers that we seek, we will make the announcement concerning Black's status. The Aurors will be working overtime tonight," he waved his wand over Pettigrew, as ropes wrapped around the man, the Minister then turned to Dumbledore and nodded once, before heading for the door with Pettigrew in tow.

Dumbledore turned "Oh Minister," he called out "the Dementors? They will be removed, surely?"

"Oh, yes" Fudge nodded "They will have to go. No need for them now, I will have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight"

The headmaster nodded, gave a swift smile to his students and left along with Fudge; Snape, however remained. All was silent for sometime, before the Potions master spoke "I don't know what you all did," he said, in a low voice "But be sure to know your place, next time" he turned on Charlie "As much as it pains me to have to say this;" a flicker of a smile appeared on his face "Well done, Sirius Black owes you a great debt. Justice has been served...I myself, could not be more proud of a Snake"

Charlie smiled "Has long as there is Justice to be served..." she responded "This Snake's not going anywhere"

The Gryffindors smiled and exchanged looks, as Marcus smirked. Snape nodded, patted Charlie's shoulder and left the Hopsital Wing.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. Aw, Charlie and Snape sure have a father/daughter type relationship dont they? Anyone else agree, or is it just me? Anyway, possibly last chapter coming next and then its on too my next favourite book 'The Goblet of Fire'. I know some of you are dying for answers, well I can honestly tell you that, that part of the story is drawing closer and closer; she please bare with me. Like I said last chapter, once the answers have been answered I need a new plot line; so I hope your all ready for more twists and turns.**

**Anyway, im going to bed now (not tired though) but I have a long day ahead of me.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 31/01/2011 at 01:59am_


	16. Mischief Managed

_Harry Potter_

_Redemption of the Innocent_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_N/A (as of now)_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_Third year is approaching and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. It is believed that he is heading towards Hogwarts. How far are the friends willing to go, to prove the innocence of a desperate man?_

**Author's Note: **_Final Chapter of Year 3. It feels like only yesterday I was starting this year, my its gone by fast. But never fear as I usually come back with the next series pretty quickly. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last two (71 reviews. I guess you did). Right onto the dedication's. Chapter is dedicated too: _**DJScales, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Alieen Autarkeia** _and_ **Smarticle866**. _Enjoy the last chapter, and I'll try and get year 4 out ASAP_

* * *

**Mischief Managed**

* * *

The next morning Charlie was spooning the last of her cereal into her mouth at the Slytherin table, when she was joined by none other than Marcus Flint "Your up," she grinned "How you feeling?"

"Sore," he grumbled, dropping down beside her "If that's the dangers you get into every year, im thankful im not apart of your little group"

The Muggleborn snickered "Admit it Marcus, you had fun" she smirked, before going back to her breakfaster. The Quidditch Captain watched her out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes before smirking and helping himself to breakfast, just as a large barn owl dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him "What is it with men and the paper?" the Muggleborn asked, as the owl took off along with the majority of several other owls who had swooped into the Great Hall, she reached for the pitcher of orange juice as Marcus unrolled the paper and stared at the front page, before shoving it in her direction.

"Read!" he stated

Charlie frowned, took the paper from him and turned her gaze downwards. Thankfully enough she had swallowed the Orange Juice in her mouth or she would have spat it back out; in big bold black letters at the top of the page were the words **'SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT'** and despite she being one of the people to hand over the real culprit Charlie looked equally surprised as most of the Great Hall. Yes, she had handed Pettigrew over the previous night, but she had no idea that the Minister he would have needed to clear Sirius's name so fast "YES!" the Muggleborn cried, punching the air, and recieving a few strange stares from across the hall. She ignored them "We did it! Snuffles wins!"

"Yeah," Marcus nodded "You put your life, not to mention mine and four Gryffindors in danger -" the Quidditch Captain cut off, as Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, kissed his cheek and jumped to her feet.

"Im gonna go find Harry!" she grinned, before bolting out of the hall "Hey, Nikki!" she called, over her shoulder as she blasted past her older friend.

Nikki smiled as she turned to watch Charlie disappear upstairs "What's up with her?" she asked, after sitting down opposite Marcus "and why's your face the colour of a tomato?"

"Shut up," Marcus grumbled "She stole my paper!" he scowled

Nikki chuckled "So, what's going on?"

Adrian joined them, dropping the paper in front of his friends "Sirius Black's innocent," he announced "Minister Fudge was handed Peter Pettigrew last night; they wont say who caught him, only that they were defiant that he wasnt innocent. They presented a pretty good case, according to the Minister of Magic; he's also made a public apology to Black and wants him to come into the Ministry so that they can sort everything out; and he's sentanced that Pettigrew to the 12-years that Black had to endure, plus life for his own sentance"

"Serves him right," Nikki nodded, as she picked up the paper and stared at the front page "That must be Pettigrew," she pointed at a man who was being led away "Did they mention how he was questioned?"

"Vertiserum," Marcus answered, without thinking

Nikki and Adrian stared at him "How did you know that?"

The Quidditch Captain froze; "Uh...well, I did have the paper before Charlie stole it" he told his friends, trying to quickly cover up his slip. If Nikki knew that Charlie had been the one to bring in Pettigrew then she'd kill both him and Charlie. Charlie for being stupid and going after a murderer, and him for not stopping Charlie for going after a murderer.

"Uh-huh..." Nikki nodded, eyeing him curiously "Your hiding something"

"No im not," Marcus retorted

"We've been friends long enough, for me to know when your lying!" Nikki answered back "But I'll believe you...for now"

Marcus sighed as the rest of the 3rd year Slytherins turned up for breakfast and the attention was turned off of him and back onto the _Daily Prophet_ as more questions arose from Charlie's year-mates.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...I wonder if Lupin knows?" Harry voiced, it had been several moments after Charlie had arrived in the Gryffindor tower brandishing the morning _Prophet_ at her friends where it clearly stated that Sirius had been claimed innocent and Pettigrew had been convicted of his crimes, something that Harry was estatic about and had instantly grabbed the Slytherin in a hug and spun her around causing her to laugh and hug him back

Charlie shrugged "I dunno, I came here as soon as I knew" she told him, after he had put her down "Marcus's isnt happy that I stole his paper, so if we're gonna go see Lupin, we need to go now"

"You guys gonna come?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione, Ron and Riley

"This seems like a you sort of thing," Hermione pointed out "We'll catch you later. Don't be late though, the train leaves in half an hour"

Charlie and Harry nodded and headed for the Gryffindor portrait hole; before the Slytherin stopped and turned to Riley "You coming?" she asked

"I still got packing to do," Riley answered "You go on ahead. I'll meet you in the Great Hall, before we leave"

The Slytherin nodded "Okay," she smiled, before heading out with Harry and towards the DADA classroom.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Lupin's door was already open, and he had already packed away the majority of his things. The Grindylow's tank stood empty next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was stood at the desk, bent over something that the friends couldnt see, and only looked up after he had greeted the two.

"Hello, Harry" he said plesantly "Charlie"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin frowned in confusion

"I saw you coming," Lupin explained, pointing at the parchment he had been pouring over when they entered. It was the Marauders Map. "I've looked worse, believe me"

Charlie gazed around the room as she stepped further forward "You've been sacked," she frowned

"No," Lupin corrected her "I resigned"

"Resigned?" Harry questioned "Why?"

Lupin sighed "Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition, soon the owls will start arriving and parents will not want a...um...well, someone like me teaching their children"

"But your the best Defence teacher we've had the last three years!" Charlie protested "I bet Dumbledore could -"

Lupin shook his head "Dumbledore, has already risked enough on my behalf" he told her "Besides, people like me are..." he trailed off again "Well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now"

"But its not fair!" Charlie argued "So what if you're a Werewolf! Lockhart was a fake and Quirrell had Voldemort growing out the back of his head! And he was here for years, before we came along!" she motioned to herself and Harry "as long as you take your potion, you should be fine. Right?"

Lupin gazed down at her sadly "Im sorry, Charlie" he replied "I don't want to leave, but I cant risk any of the students here at the castle." he smiled "But I am proud of everything you have learned this year," he picked up his briefcase and coat, before picking up his wand and turning to the Marauders map "Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you, Harry"

Harry nodded

"So now I'll say goodbye," Lupin nodded at the two of them "I feel sure we'll meet again sometime"

Charlie nodded sadly

"Until then..." he pointed his wand at the Map "...mischief managed"

And the writing on the map disappeared as it folded back up into one piece of parchment. He then turned, plucked up his walking cane and left the DADA classroom, following him to the door Charlie sighed as she watched him disappear out into the hallway "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" she asked, turning to Harry

"I dunno, Charlie" the Gryffindor shrugged "I hope so; because you were right"

"About what?"

Harry smiled "He was the best teacher we've ever had"

The Slytherin grinned and nodded her head "Come on...lets go finish breakfast"

And together the two left the DADA classroom and returned to the Great Hall, and their respective tables.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth about how Sirius Black had been redeemed innocent after 12 years in prision, no one knew the truth about how Pettigrew had been found out and handed over to the Minister of Magic, no one except a selected few that was, and as the end of term drew to an end many different theories flew around the Great Hall at breakfast time. Charlie sat at her usual seat between Marcus and Daphne and listened to the stories grow ridiculous by the minute, and know that all she could do was exchange looks with Marcus and snicker between themselves, because they had privilege of knowing the truth that nobody else did. The only problem this brought was Nikki was close at hand and throwing the two glances everytime they exchanged looks and smirks; finally the prefect snapped.

"What is going on between you two?" she demanded, staring at her two friends "Neither of you returned to the Common room last night, Charlie you sprinted out of the Great Hall this morning before I could even utter a single word to you, and then you returned with Potter. Marcus, you let slip that Pettigrew had been questioned under the Truth Serum and you couldnt even _see_ the paper that Adrian had dropped down in front of me; and now your both sitting there like you know something we dont!" she stated "So, come on...spill!"

Charlie shook her head "It's nothing Nikki," she smiled "I promise"

"You're lying!" Nikki accused "What is it Charlie, you know you can tell me!"

The Muggleborn sighed "Really, it's nothing" she could tell Nikki the truth, but how much of it would she believe? How much of it would she actually understand? And how much time would she take to fully grasp the concept of reality before she killed her? "Trust me, if it were important or anything I'd tell you, but it's nothing." she smiled and turned back to her cereal, seconds before there was a cry of her name and Riley tackled her from behind

"Harry's just told us that Professor Lupin's gone, tell me its not true!" Riley cried, dropping down onto the bench beside her best friend

Charlie frowned sadly "Sorry Rils, wish I could, really" she shook her head "But its true. He resigned this morning, someone let slip of his nature; and I have a pretty good idea who that was -" she glared up at the teacher's table, to the place where her Head of House was sitting "- and he didnt want to risk attacking anyone during a full moon. Pretty sad actually, 'cause he was one of the best"

"He was a werewolf!" Draco exclaimed, only to be silenced when Charlie threw him a dark glare from across the table

"I don't care!" the Muggleborn snapped "We've had three Defence Professors, and he was the best out of the lot!" she defended "Lockhart was more interested in image than he was teaching us anything and Quirrell had Voldemort -" the Slytherins around her shivered "- growing out of the back of his head, and he was here for a pretty long time! Who knows how long he had Voldemort -" again the Slytherins shivered, Charlie and Riley rolled their eyes this time "- attached to him! Could have been years, maybe before he even came to Hogwarts, or during the summer of one of his years here! Either way, I'd take a Werewolf over Quirrell/Voldemort anyday!"

Riley nodded in agreement "Besides, who best to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts; than someone who is classed as a 'Dark Creature' themselves?"

"They provide good points," Daphne agreed, before shrinking under Draco's glare "What? They do!" she defended

Blaise glanced up and straightened quickly at the breakfast table "Good morning, Professor Snape" he spoke

"Nice try, Blaise" Charlie told her friend "Doesnt mean i'm gonna fall for it! Im still not talking to him!"

"What pray tell have I done this time, to upset you Miss. Hunter?" Snape's cold voice, drawled

Riley and Charlie jumped in their seats and the Gryffindor crashed to the ground, after helping her best friend of the ground Charlie glared up at her Head of House "You told the _whole_ school about Professor Lupin!" she retorted angrily "And now because of that, he's resigned!"

"He's a werewolf, Miss. Hunter" Snape reminded her "He's not a tamed _dog_, that you can befriend"

If possible Charlie glared harder; she knew exactly what he was edging towards and she was willing him not to go there. Sirius had been innocent, he may have played a nasty prank on Snape when they were at school and she would make sure that he suffered for that; but he didnt kill Harry's parents and therefore he didnt deserve the Dementor's Kiss for something he didnt do! Although, it seemed only Marcus and Riley knew what Snape was getting at, seeing as Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Draco, Nathan, Blaise, Nikki and Adrian were looking confused.

"_He _didnt deserve to die like that!" Charlie retorted "_He_ will suffer for what he did in the past, but _he_ didnt harm _them!_"

Again her friends, save for Marcus and Riley looked confused

Snape narrowed his dark eyes at his student, it took alot of courage for people to stand up to him because he knew that he could be quite intimidating; a smirk slithered onto his face. It wasnt hard for him or anyone to see that Charlie brought a whole new image to that of the Slytherins. And so without a word, he handed over several envelopes to the 3rd year Slytherins and one to Riley, before turning and walking away his cape billowing behind him. Charlie glared after him, before dropping down of the bench on which she had been standing, and turned back to face the brekfast table. A heavy silence hung around her and the other Slytherins, but no one seemed brave enough to break it.

Riley did.

She had ripped open her envelope that Snape had just handed her and squealed "Their our exam results!" she grinned "I passed!"

Charlie opened her's next and smiled "Me too!" she grinned "What did you get?" she asked her best friend

"Uh...5 outstandings, 1 Exceeds Expectations, 2 Acceptables and 1 Dreadful" the Gryffindor smiled, "You?"

Charlie handed her sheet over

Riley smiled, and looked over her friend's results "You had a 'T' in Astronomy," she giggled

"I fell asleep half way through," Charlie answered "Doesnt matter, im dropping it next year!"

"Me too," Riley nodded "Midnight is for sleeping!"

The Slytherin nodded

"Other than that you had 3 Outstandings, 1 Exceeds Expectations, 3 Acceptables and 1 Dreadful" Riley read off "Looks, like all that hard work paid off"

"Don't get used to it," Charlie retorted as the breakfast table's cleared and students started heading for the doors, as school came to a close for another year "Next year, im going back to copying you!"

Riley smiled "Aw, there's the best friend I know and love" she hugged the Slytherin "Missed ya, Hobbit"

"Shut up Spaz!"

The two laughed at the use of their old nicknames as the pureblood Slytherins watched on in confusion.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At 12 that day; all bags had been packed and students were scrambling onto the Hogwarts Express as it pulled out of Hogsmeade station and headed South returning its boarders to London and their families. Charlie, who usually sat with the Slytherins at the end of the year, found herself curled up in the corner of the Gryffindor compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley, chatting happily about what they were going to do over the summer. Harry had already made plans to return to Charlie's for part of the summer and agreed to send word with Hedwig to see if it was okay for him to come over, of course the Slytherin had agreed that he could come over whenever he wanted and that her mother wouldnt mind; Serena actually enjoyed Harry's company before school started last fall and she treated him like a son, more than her daughter's friend.

"Hey, what happened with McGonagall this morning?" Riley asked, turning to Hermione

Charlie straightened and frowned "Why were you with McGonagall this morning?" she asked, the third Muggleborn of the group

"I've decided to drop Muggle Studies and Divination," Hermione explained "I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner; it was driving me mad. I've handed it in, without Muggle Studies and Divination I'll be able to have a proper timetable"

Riley nodded "Like it should be," she smiled "I mean, come on Hermione, I like studying as much as you do; but I'd never put myself though what you did to yourself"

"That and I wouldn't let you!" Charlie huffed, prodding her best friend "You do anything like that again, Hermione, and I'll throttle you!" she warned

Hermione nodded and crossed her fingers "Gryffindor's honour, that I wont do it again"

"I don't trust Gryffindors," Charle replied "Friends honour...I can live with that"

The girls cracked grins as the boys shook their heads at Charlie's logic, it didnt make sense to them. "Hey, you'll never guess what's going on this summer!" Ron grinned "The Quidditch World Cup!" he exclaimed, before his friends had a chance of guessing "Im sure your Slytherin friends have already mentioned it Charlie?"

"No, they havent" Charlie shook her head

"Well, how about it?" Ron asked "If my dad can get extra tickets; how about you four come stay with me at the Burrow, and we'll go see it?"

Riley and Charlie exchanged looks "Sure," they nodded "Only if your father can get extra tickets. If he can't then dont pressure him. Okay?"

"Okay," Ron nodded, although he made a mental note to try and get tickets for Charlie and Riley too, it wouldnt be fun if he, Harry and Hermione were in the Magical world having fun, and they were stuck in the Muggle world.

The train rumbled onwards, and soon growing tired of the boredom Riley removed a back of Exploding Snap cards from her backpack "Fred and George gave them to me," she told her friends "Game anyone?" and the five of them fell into an enjoyable game of Exploding Snap.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

But it was late afternoon, when things really started to brighten up.

"Harry?" Hermione asked "What's that?" she pointed at a very small grey ball, bobbing in and out beyond the glass. Harry jumped to his feet and opened the window and scooped it out of the air. Once inside he realized it was an owl.

Charlie stared at the bird "Cute!" she grinned, taking him off of Harry as he closed the window "Poor thing," she added, taking the letter "Its bigger than him. Here Harry, it's for you" she tossed him the letter, and pulled the owl backwards as she flopped down beside Riley, the two of them petting the owl, who hooted in delight of being pampered and played with, after a long journey.

"Its from Sirius!" Harry suddenly shouted, startling his friends

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked, excitedly "Read it aloud!"

Harry nodded and did has instructed

_'Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding; well, Buckbeak is. I myself, have been requested by the Minister of Magic and have gone to the Ministry, they are sorting out my release papers from Azkaban. I should be a free man by this time tomorrow. I owe you and your friends a debt, I can never repay, if it hadnt been for you I would still be in Azkaban and for that I am thankful to have found you. Oh, there is something I never got around to tell you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt -'_

"Ha!" Hermione said triumphantly "See! I told you it was from him!"

Charlie glared "Shush!" she demanded "Continue Harry..."

'_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault 711 - my own. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fight I think I gave you, Charlie and Riley, that night last year when you were at Spinners End. You were all walking home with a little boy, I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you all._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius'_

"What did he enclose?" Riley asked expectantly

Harry tipped the envelope upside down and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor, stooping down to pick it up Charlie grinned as she read it. "Its a Hogsmeade form. He's signed it!" she handed it over to Harry "You can come to Hogsmeade with us!"

"Cool," Ron grinned

"Wait, there's a PS..." Harry trailed, glancing back at the letter "_I thought your friend Ron might light to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat"_

Ron's eyes widened, the minute owl was still hooting excitedly from Charlie's arms "Keep him?" the red head asked, before snatching the owl from the Slytherin, who pouted in protest. Before holding it up towards Crookshanks "What do you think?" he asked "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred

"Good enough for me!" Ron cried "He's mine!"

And with a smile the five friends fell back into their usual comfortable conversations as the train rattled onwards; Summer had yet to begin and already it seemed that it was going to be a happy one.

* * *

**A/N: This ending follows the book mostly, because of the changes with the film. In the film Harry recieved his Firebolt at the end of the Year, where as in my story (and the original book) he recieved it for Christmas. Anyway, what did you think? Third year is over *cries* but fourth will be out soon *jumps around and claps happily*.**

**So leave your final 3rd year review and I'll see you all soon**

**Review (Pretty please) Cookies to those who review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01/02/2011 at 01:52am_


End file.
